The Promises That We Keep
by butterfly collective
Summary: Ethan's getting married and Amelia's facing a life changing event so what'll happen next? Not my characters just borrowing them for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia rode her horse down the road heading towards the town she'd left behind months ago. A couple more miles and she'd reach the outskirts of Paradise, the town that had helped raise her. She'd thought about taking the stagecoach but decided to buy a horse and ride for several days through the countryside from Stockton through a couple of towns straight to where she'd hoped to find him.

Ethan Cord, the marshal of the town though she'd hated it when he accepted that job and the responsibilities that came with it. It had broken them apart; well she'd actually done that when she let the job come between them. She'd had months away to do plenty of thinking about it and she'd reached a decision.

She'd return back home and together they'd try to figure out what to do next…how to find their way back together. The job was part of who he was and for him to separate himself from it by walking away, it'd change him. She realized she didn't want to do that to him.

But it'd been difficult to reach that point. The first month, she'd tried to get as far away as she could go…or run because that's what she'd been doing. Then when she'd gotten hundreds of miles away she started exploring the world around her, partly not to remember what she'd left but because she'd waited her life to do it. She'd migrated to America from a country located thousands of miles across nothing but ocean, she'd watched the same view for months looking over the railing as the ship glided through the water. It carried a lot of goods that would be shipped to America along with hundreds of people crammed in cabins where they slept in bunks and shared wash facilities. She'd been with two sisters who had lived in the valley where her grandparents had had their cattle ranch.

She'd stayed there when she hadn't been traveling the Outback with her father, from village to village often camping out under the stars in between them. He'd tell her the stories of when he'd been a boxer and then later a horse trainer who'd worked on different ranches.  
America had been much different than where she'd left, and she'd been shell shocked when she'd arrived still a young girl. The family she'd stayed with put her to work from before sunrise to after the sun went down. Pierce breezed one day into her life and threw her a life preserver and she'd grabbed hold of it.

She'd married him very young and divorced him still quite young after he'd run off on her. But by the time she divorced him, she'd fallen in love with someone else. Ethan had rubbed her the wrong way at first, because he seemed to bring violence to Paradise which was bad for business…but she realized later how unfair she'd been about him.

The trees that breezed past her now looked familiar. She knew she was getting close to the turnoff towards the covered bridge that would take her into town. The road looked deserted but then that wasn't unusual this time of the day.

She glanced behind her but knew she hadn't been followed. The men who had followed her must be long gone. So she urged her horse on forward down the road heading into town.

* * *

Ethan stood in front of the altar in front of God and half the town of Paradise and knew he'd made a mistake. Across from him was this woman with straight blonde hair around her shoulders, wearing a white dress and a veil. A minister was set to marry them and the ceremony had just gotten started.

It hadn't been a marriage of love exactly but maybe it someday would be. It's just that some judge in some county across the country had decided that it wasn't seemly for his three nephews and one niece to be living with an unmarried man, a single father. Not if other arrangements for custody could be made and a couple in Mankato in Minnesota had offered to raise them instead.

A God fearing couple with one child of their own and plenty of space in their house for Lucy's children to live…a mother figure who would always be waiting for them after school and a father with a safer and more stable profession. Someone much different than him. He couldn't deny that he'd brought danger into the house where his family resided but he loved them and wasn't about to give them up.

So he'd known he had to get married and quick…but the woman he loved was Amelia and she had already left him. He didn't think she'd be coming back soon anyway…even though John Taylor said she'd return, because she'd be driven to stop traveling and come back home. If only he could wait…but the children…if the judge ruled in favor of the Carters…he'd lose them forever. A stagecoach would take them to the train station in Stockton and then…they'd travel near halfway across the country to their new home.

He couldn't go with him, he knew his place was here and it wouldn't change anything because the judge…more than hinted that his influence in their lives should be minimal. A man sitting in a bench in a courthouse thousands of miles away who knew nothing about him except what was written in an affidavit in a document.

A lawyer had given him one piece of advice, get married and have a wife to provide a stable environment and so he'd wound up engaged to Millicent. Her father owned a piece of the railroad and wanted his daughter to get married to a man like Ethan and so when Ethan had proposed, he'd gotten the man's blessing.

But even as Millicent prepared for the wedding, Ethan's heart wasn't in it. After all, Amelia had snatched a big piece of it when she'd left him. It'd tore him up when he realized this time he couldn't ride out to catch the stagecoach and stop her, sweep her up in his arms and hold her for the longest time…no…if he tried to do that, he'd push her away from even faster.

John Taylor advised him just to set her free. If she and him were meant to be together, she'd return and the Indian knew the answer to that already…being an excellent judge of human nature.

Still no sign of her, nothing in the mail or over the wire that she even existed anymore but he'd stand on her porch still feeling the heat of the summer day fade away gently or while he lay in bed at night, he knew he'd dream of her and she'd be with him.

So how in the hell had he wound up loving one woman and set to marry another? It had been for the children so he wouldn't lose the family he'd got left. So he'd woken up, washed up, gotten dressed, while being too nervous to eat much breakfast. The children had quietly done their chores, more subdued than usual and somehow they all wound up in the decorated church by early afternoon.

Ethan had attended services in this church; he'd helped rebuild it when Claire the oldest refused to let her dream of religion in Paradise die. He'd killed a man there, an ex-convict posing as a preacher who'd tried to hurt everyone important to him to get revenge. But today was different, he was getting married and he had cold feet…but he had to do it. The children's lives with him depended on one sacred promise.

So he and Millicent looked at each other and then turned to face the minister while everyone else hushed inside the building.

* * *

Amelia slid off her horse and tied the reins loosely by the saloon. Paradise didn't look much different than it had months ago. She'd left wearing a nice dress and hat and returned dressed like a cowboy, the disguise she'd chosen when she fled the scene of a murder.

Oh she hadn't done it herself but she'd been there and she knew the person killed. Two men holding guns saw her too and one fired at her before she was able to get away. The town's only main street loomed quietly, all the shops were closed up and no people walked in or out of the buildings. Even Tiny had closed his livery and Axelrod his mercantile. Where was everyone?

Then she saw that there were horses tied up around the church and some wagons, including one decorated with what looked like…that fitting of a bride and groom. Oh, some couple was getting married, and she wondered if she knew them. Should she go inside the church, but then she looked down at her clothes which had attracted dirt during her ride. She looked a sight anyway with her hair in a tight braid wound up into a bun above the nape of her neck.

At least she didn't hear the hoof beats of horses behind her meaning that the men had followed her all the way here. She knew she lost them but she still half expected to see them again.

The church door opened and she saw a couple of men come out. She didn't really recognize them but people moved in and out of Paradise all the time. She decided to check the wedding out, maybe slide into a seat in the back where no one would see her. So she headed up the steps.

Ethan started sweating, was it hot or was he just nervous? He felt trapped in his clothes and underneath the flower laced trellis. The minister started talking but he only half listened. He saw Dakota standing next to him and the children in the front row of the audience.

John Taylor sat behind them, giving him this look…it just made Ethan glance away. He didn't want to be reminded right now of what his friend had told him.

"We gather here today to witness this man…Ethan Cord and this woman…Millicent Wordsworth join in holy matrimony…"

Ethan pulled at the collar of his shirt. Maybe he was feeling hot and he saw the bride smiling at her father in the audience who beamed with his happiness. Ethan wasn't sure that Mr. Wordsworth would like him for his daughter but he clearly saw the advantages of having a marshal for a son in law. He ran some businesses that might need the extra security he told Ethan at the rehearsal dinner, so could he count on him? Ethan didn't know what to say but he knew Millicent was helping him keep the children so there had to be a price.

Was it one he'd ultimately be willing to pay? He thought maybe it might be too late to ask that question.

Amelia couldn't believe what she saw in front of her.

"Ethan…?"

A couple sitting in front of her didn't recognize her as they turned around to look. She just smiled and felt faint. What in blazes was going on here? She left for a few months and now he was getting married…but then she realized she hadn't left much hope of coming back. Obviously he had chosen to go ahead with his life, maybe he needed or wanted a more reliable woman in his life to help him raise the children, not some ex-fiancée who had run away from him. But she'd been scared that was all and it took her a while to decide not to have it run her life.

The minister talked on but Amelia barely heard him…she tried to leave her seat to walk down the aisle to stop the wedding but her legs felt heavy, weak as if she were walking through thick mud after a severe rain storm. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Oh…she couldn't let this happen. She had to stop the wedding and tell him how much she loved him.

Then he seemed to look up at her, looking so handsome, ruggedly so in his suit. Just like he'd been at their own attempts at a wedding. His eyes narrowed and she knew he saw her in the congregation.

"Amelia?"

Their gazes locked as they focused on one another…and then the door swung open and the men who'd been chasing her stormed in the church and started waving guns. She had to stop them from shooting anyone before it was too late.

But when she lunged towards him seemingly in slow motion, the guns fired. She cried out silently as she saw Ethan get hit and fall to the ground next to his stunned bride.

* * *

Amelia woke up with a start as the stagecoach started to cross the covered bridge heading into Paradise. Her heart thudding in her chest and her palms feeling damp…so it had been a nightmare after all…Ethan hadn't been shot and he hadn't been about to marry another woman.

But she knew three months had gone by and as she looked out the window out to where her old house still stood waiting for her, she put her hand on her abdomen unaware of it.

Only knowing she had something to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia had sat through one of those insufferable dinner parties.

Her friend Rose had joked on the way over in the buggy that Phyllis and her husband Jack Wyatt had held the stuffiest soirees mostly to impress their social circle at their fancy house on an estate on the edge of town. Jack owned a huge mercantile in Reno not to mention the supply warehouse that handled most of the shipping into the mining town turned bustling city.

Reno became everything Paradise should have been but somehow never happened.

Rose's own husband had left her and taken off not much different than had happened with Amelia and Pierce. So Rose had been left to run the livery stable with some hired hands of course to handle the horses and Amelia had grown up with horses so it seemed like a natural fit for her as well.

"I think we should make an appearance and then head to the saloon, what do you think?"

Amelia paused, a smile on her face.

"Tex does serve those nice sodas," she said, "I think I can handle that."

Rose looked at her.

"It must be sad that the very smell of ale makes you sick," she said, "I don't know what I'd do sometimes…if it weren't for my times to just sit back and forget for a while."

Amelia knew that Rose had felt pain in her life just as she knew why the ale had made her feel ill and she knew she had her own decisions to make…and soon. She just didn't look forward to it. It's been two months since…the blush appeared from her cheeks though she wasn't a modest woman.

She just had her weaknesses.

"Was it like that for you and your…former fiancé?"

Amelia thought about it.

"Maybe at first. It was certainly like that with my former husband."

Oh Pierce would drive anyone to drink who'd been around him long enough but Amelia had buried herself in running the bank that should have been hers. If only women were counted as people in this society.

"It's been a while since he left me," Rose continued, "But what's done is done and I need to move forward."

"You are doing that Rose," Amelia said, "Your business is a success."

The other woman smiled as they arrived at the party.

"You're a great help Amelia…when you figure out your own life, I'm going to miss you."

Amelia bit her lip knowing she'd just started doing that. She'd left Paradise and the people there in part to seek out her own identity and she thought she'd made headway until one night two months ago when she'd realized she'd just gotten started.

"I don't know…everything seems more mixed up than ever. Everyday seems more complicated than the next."

Rose got out of the buggy to tie it up to the hitching post and Amelia stepped out of the buggy. Other people mostly couples walked up to the front door where a gentleman waited to greet them.

"You ready for another party?"

Amelia found herself growing tired of them. What she wanted right now was a good nap.

"Yes. But if Doc Everdeen starts singing again, I'm calling it a night."

Rose laughed and grabbed hold of her arm as they walked toward the house.

* * *

Ethan sighed as he looked down at the tailor trying to do alterations on the only nice suit that he owned. He'd lost some weight since the last time he wore it. Not much but enough so that it needed fixing. That's what Matilda told him when she asked him what he'd be wearing to his own wedding in a month's time.

Two months maybe because he didn't know if Missy's relatives would be able to be in Paradise by the set date. It'd happened so fast. A couple from back East who were distant cousins of Lucy's ex had contested the custody arrangement which enabled the children to live with him.

He was challenged as being fit due to him being in such a violent profession with an even more volatile history.

Not having a wife or a mother figure for the children hadn't helped matters either. Missy's father had been a powerful figure in Paradise helping it to build itself up. He of course had encouraged the wedding.

Missy was pretty enough and they'd fit well together, the children would like her too once they got to know her. They still had a month or longer.

"Well that's some improvement I think."

He heard the hint of reproach in Matilda's voice and he knew what she must be thinking. Why was the wedding so rushed…why was there such a hurry because he really hadn't known Missy that long.

But no, this wasn't a shotgun wedding…he'd been the perfect gentleman after all.

"I got to get back to work," he said, "You about done yet?"

She sniffed at him obviously unhappy by his attitude but he had a town to marshal after all. Paradise had been quiet lately but he never knew during those spells how long they'd last.

He stood there while the tailor fussed some more feeling like a trussed up turkey rather than a groom to be.

Wondering not for the first time what he was getting himself into with this wedding.

* * *

Amelia mingled with the partygoers and being a single woman…a divorced one she had gotten some attention from men there. Since she'd arrived in Reno, she'd been approached by men but since she'd been married unsuccessfully, it'd been about good times.

She wasn't that kind of woman. She had been married and thus knew all about that but she'd only loved one other man. She'd only shared herself that way with two men. Nothing loose about her at all and she wasn't about to change.

Especially not now when everything had changed.

She'd thought about that a lot and what she knew she had to do. She just kept putting it off. She still had time after all.

Rose rescued her from some prospective suitors.

"Thanks," Amelia said, "They're quite persistent tonight."

"Why not? You're a beautiful woman. You know once you embraced that you're also a single woman you might have some good times."

Amelia threw her a pointed look.

"You know why I can't do that."

A hint of amusement on her friend's face.

"Yes I know why Amelia," she said, "but you're still a woman after all."

They both walked out onto the veranda out back and looked out into the fields where horses grazed contentedly.

"I know I have to make a decision," Amelia said, "but I don't know what'll happen. I just wish there were ways of knowing ahead of time."

"Can't guarantee anything," Rose said, "You're going to have to make your own decision…and soon."

Amelia knew that was the truth…one she couldn't run away from. It was time to stop running.

* * *

John Taylor waited for Ethan near the office, following him inside. Charlie and Dakota were in the saloon because work had been slow during the lull in crime. It seemed like every outlaw out there was bypassing Paradise.

"Your suit fit yet?"

Ethan looked at John Taylor wondering what he was getting at. It was never as simple as it appeared with his close friend.

"It's snugger if that's what you're asking."

John Taylor's eyes danced.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Oh, so his friend was going down the familiar path of having Ethan try to figure out what he was getting at with cryptic words that sounded more innocent than they were.

"Is this a roundabout way of asking me if I'm ready to get married?"

John Taylor gave a simple shrug.

"Look John Taylor…I asked her to marry me," Ethan said, "I must be ready then to make up my mind like that."

"You must be ready."

Now repeating everything that he said back to him like an echo in apparent agreement. Ethan bristled.

"I sure am…it'll be good for the children…for the town."

"Sure it will be," John Taylor said, "You convincing yourself or just me?"

Ethan froze at that and John Taylor waited patiently.

"I need to move on too."

John Taylor appeared to ponder that.

"Like two months ago right?"

Now Ethan's mouth just tightened.

"That was different," he said, "That just happened."

John Taylor arched a brow.

"You're probably right that it just happened."

"It didn't change anything," Ethan said, "The children need to stay with me. I'm their family too and I've been good for them."

John Taylor nodded because no one could argue against that.

"I'm doing exactly what I need to do."

"Exactly."

Ethan threw him a funny look.

"She's not coming back. She made that clear."

John Taylor didn't say anything just watched as Ethan picked up a pile of Wanted posters and sorted through them considering the subject matter closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan hated the suit just as much when it was delivered to his house at the ranch to be hung in the closet. The one that he'd be wearing when he got married. He just wasn't a fancy suit kind of guy, preferring what he wore when he went marshaling.

Claire shook her head at her uncle when she saw him staring at it.

"It's not long before you'll have to wear it."

Oh he knew that and he knew that the girl he'd be marrying would look nice in her white dress. Missy offered a lot into the marriage after all. They got along well enough and they seemed compatible as Matilda put it when she'd given her opinion on his decision to get married.

"When is the wedding again?"

Ethan couldn't answer that question easily. Things had gotten complicated and he thought maybe if they waited another month…but that couple who wanted to adopt the children had been pushing the issue. He'd do whatever it'd take to keep them after all. Besides, he felt like he needed to settle down and become part of a family. He wasn't getting any younger after all.

"Claire we've not set a date yet," he said, "We've just got engaged."

She seemed to process that information.

"So will we be staying at the ranch when it'd done?"

He closed the small closet with its one suit hanging there.

"I imagine so…now that I hold the note on the ranch and it's making some money."

Not a lot but enough once he got out of its way. Every bit helped to pay the expenses of caring for his niece and nephews.

"Good…I mean for Ben and George. They both have so much energy, they need space to run around and the consistency of doing chores every day."

Ever practical, that was Claire who'd grown up faster than he'd like but he couldn't deny that she ran the household more efficiently than he ever could do. He imagined that Missy would take over that role and Claire could focus more on her studies. She also said that Axelrod had wanted to hire her to help him in the mercantile with the cash register and the ledgers. Claire had always had a head for numbers and she'd already spent time helping out Amelia in the bank.

An image of her flashed inside of his head and stopped him cold. He hadn't intended to think about her, it'd just happened. Just like…no need to go there. She might not be too happy with him right now if she thought about him at all.

"Uncle Ethan…do you want me to start supper?"

He blinked his eyes and noticed her looking at him strangely.

"Yes…that would work Claire," he said, "The boys still doing chores?"

She shook her head.

"No they're doing homework," she said, "George got a perfect score on his counting test."

Ethan knew that she'd been spending time helping the youngest on his numbers the past two weeks. George liked school but he liked recess best.

"It's going to work out isn't it Uncle Ethan," Claire said, "I know it will…now I'll go and start supper."

"Missy will be joining us," Ethan said, "She's meeting with her father now on a business deal but she'll be by afterward."

Claire nodded.

"I'll set her a place then."

Ethan watched her leave wondering how she felt about that.

* * *

–

Amelia felt so tired that she wanted to drift off to sleep, but she and Rose had left the house to get some supper at a new restaurant on the main street before heading to a concert across the street. She'd enjoyed going to concerts when married to Pierce but it'd been all about him using her to impress some mark that he'd picked out loaded with money for his next scam. She'd done her role just being an ornament for him, a prop while his mind worked quickly on how to get rich quick.

Rose had helped her fall in love all over again…with music anyway and they'd gone out one night a week. Dressed up nicely and sitting in the balcony. Being two women alone unescorted by men, they attracted some attention.

Tonight she felt tired and she guessed why. The doctor had mentioned it not long after giving her the news. She'd been so shocked…too much to process much of what he told her but Rose had filled her in on what she needed to know.

She'd had a baby once herself but she didn't talk much about that…only in the past tense. Rose had opened up her home to her as long as she needed because Amelia knew what she'd face in a few months when her condition became more apparent.

Not wearing a ring, not being attached to a man and everyone around her whispering about her as if she'd done the worst possible sin. She didn't know how she felt about what she'd done but it wasn't sinful.

She tried to listen to the music but she knew that the fatigue, the queasiness in the morning was just a reminder of what she faced ahead. She knew she had to tell him…she just didn't know how.

"You want to leave at intermission?"

Amelia looked over at Rose and nodded.

"We can try that pie over at the new café," Rose said, "I heard it's the best in Reno."

Amelia smiled at that. They'd spent hours talking over good food including dessert just about every restaurant in town by now.

"I'd like that…"

* * *

Ethan looked across the table at Missy who dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin. The diamond on her finger glistening. He'd bought it for her on a payment plan and her father had approved when he'd seen it.

Missy had shown it to everyone in Paradise. Now she just looked elegant in her dress while telling Claire stories about when she'd been to finishing school and then off to college. She'd studied business to help her father who hadn't had a son after all and he'd told her as soon as she got married…it'd be time to give him an heir for the family business.

"Ethan…you should see the dress," she said, "Ellie took it in a bit because it looks more stylish that way and she's adding seeded pearls."

She'd spent a fortune on her dress, including the veil but he'd only heard about it not seen it. If it made her happy it was fine with him. The wedding meant more to a bride than it did to a groom. He'd been engaged once to Amelia and she's picked her own dress out and when he'd seen her in it at all three weddings, it'd taken his breath away…but then his past or some tragedy intervened bringing the ceremony to a halt.

Maybe it's not meant to be, she said to him sadly. But he had to stop thinking about the past.

"Ethan it's really going to be very lovely," she said, "and the flowers will be imported and the cake…"

Claire spoke up.

"Scotty makes the best cakes," she said, "He did the one for…"

Then she fell silent and Ethan knew why._ That_ wedding had never happened.

Missy put her napkin down on the table.

"I just want it to be special…I'm only going to be married once and I want it to be a day to remember the rest of our lives…"

He picked up his fork and took a bite of his food.

"And then the honeymoon…that's got to be special too," she said, "Maybe we could go to San Francisco and stay on that nice hotel on top of the highest hill…"

"Charlie and Dakota will be watching the town, hopefully it'll be quiet."

She smiled at him.

"I've got it all planned out," she said, "This is going to be the wedding like Paradise has never seen."

Ethan thought that Paradise hadn't seen that many weddings especially not lately at least not any that actually made it to the vows.

* * *

Amelia loved the ice cream better than the pie. Her appetite improved as the day wore on and she did most of her eating at night. It was never talked about of course but she wondered how women survived the first several months when she was up in the morning with the sunlight, feeling sick. Sometimes it'd take her until midday before she felt like eating something besides dry bread and weak tea.

But at night, sitting back and eating desserts with Rose and just talking ended days just perfectly.

"So you ever going to tell him?"

She felt herself knocked off guard by her friend's casual comment though Rose was prone to them.

"I…don't know."

Rose sighed.

"You're great to hang out with Amelia but he needs to know and sooner rather than later."

Amelia knew her friend was right but she remembered what had happened that morning at the hotel when she'd woken up and he'd been gone.

Not even leaving any sign that he'd been there at all.

"I'm going to tell him," she said, "but it's not going to change anything."

"Maybe not but he still deserves to know the truth."

Amelia heard the tone in Rose's voice and knew she was right. She'd have to be heading back to the town she left nearly a year ago and face the music.


	4. Chapter 4

Missy sighed.

"Oh Ethan…you and my father," she said, "You both want the same thing. A better, more prosperous Paradise."

He clenched his jaw as they sat in the restaurant after her father had left for a business meeting.

"I do but this is too fast," he said, "and way too much money. There's not that much money in the bank."

"I know but that's where my father comes in…he can float the loan."

Ethan paused, knowing it just sounded risky. He wished someone with the financial knowhow would help him figure it out. Someone like…Amelia but then he shouldn't be thinking of her right now. Not with his fiancée sitting across from him.

"Missy…a smaller amount of money at a time might work better."

She bit her lip.

"Ethan…don't you want Paradise to get a real theater or a concert hall? Right in the middle of main street? People need to be entertained…then they'll spend their money and I think we could use more restaurants."

He looked around where they sat. Scotty and Mary ran this as an adjunct to the hotel and saloon and it'd served the town for quite a while as the only permanent eatery. They even joked about it sometimes…he and…no back to the present.

Because when he thought about her last…his body reacted and he was getting married in a month or two…to someone else.

"Ethan…"

He looked up at her.

"I hear what you're saying but Paradise has gone through so many boom and bust cycles that most people given up and moved away."

She looked impatient.

"I know but that can all change if we bring some culture….more choices to this town…it'll bring the people back."

Jobs would be needed to do that but since the mine had been declared dangerous and shut down, that seemed less than likely. That's when a lot of young men had just taken off. He'd been to other mining spots like Virginia City and even Reno often enough to know that some towns flourished and some didn't and there wasn't always rhyme or reason to it.

Paradise just never had been that lucky.

"It was prosperous once…twice," she pushed, "That can happen again."

He nodded.

"Amelia told me that when she first arrived with her husband, it was building up."

Missy made a face.

"Well she's not around to explain it is she? Her efforts and those of the others weren't successful Ethan. My father and I have better resources."

He knew they had an awful lot of money. He didn't want any part of that when they got married even though as the husband it'd be his right. All he wanted from her was to be able to keep the children in the house.

"Oh Ethan…this could really work. It could be wonderful for everyone. I'm sure even Amelia herself would've been pleased."

He thought back to her and how she'd looked the last time he saw her but it was really over between them. No looking back no matter what.

She'd made it clear to him she wasn't ready to come back to Paradise.

* * *

Amelia enjoyed her meal on the veranda of Rose's house. She wished she could have enjoyed breakfast but she couldn't eat in the mornings except for the dried toast and some tea. Her stomach roiled as soon as she woke up but she got up anyway to help Rose with the horses. As much as Rose would allow her anyway.

She spent a lot of time untangling and cleaning the tack and harnesses. Softening them up so they wouldn't crack and harden in between uses.

"You look better this morning."

Rose came out and joined her and they enjoyed the crispness that hadn't yet faded to be replaced by searing heat.

"I feel better. I'll be glad when the sickness fades. It does, doesn't it?"

Rose nodded in amusement.

"Don't worry it's not permanent. You've got another month maybe and then not long after that you won't be able to hide it easily."

Amelia sighed.

"I don't want to hide it. If people judge me for it…"

"We could have told everyone you're a widow."

Amelia shook her head.

"It's not true."

"Does it matter," Rose said, "You're not with the baby's father. In fact he doesn't even know yet."

Amelia felt a flash of guilt at the slight reproach in her friend's voice.

"He left without saying goodbye…"

"The way I heard it, you told him you weren't ready to return to Paradise."

Amelia knew that had been the truth but she'd been so overwhelmed with all that had just happened. She'd thought about what would happen if she saw him again…but she assumed that'd be if she returned back to him. She didn't think their paths would cross again any other way but that day…

"It's like an unstoppable force isn't it? What you feel for him and you don't know for sure how he feels Amelia."

She shook her head.

"Yes I do. He left. I woke up and he was long gone. No note, nothing. It's just something that happened, that's all and now…"

Rose sighed and poured herself some more tea.

"He's going to want to know…and the longer you wait."

Amelia paused.

"I know…but I don't want to force him into anything either."

Rose shrugged.

"He'll want to marry you, what's wrong with that?"

Amelia just looked at her.

"I'm not going to do that without…we'd just have to work something out."

"You can't do anything if you're here and he's there and doesn't have any idea he's about to become a father."

Amelia didn't say anything.

"I can go with you…it'll be like an adventure."

Amelia smiled.

"Paradise's not like Reno…it's quite small and very rustic."

Rose shrugged.

"Sounds like where I grew up…and besides I didn't say anything about moving there. I'd just like to meet this man of yours."

Amelia leaned back in her chair.

"He's not mine…he was never mine but what we shared…it's over with," she said, "but you're right…he needs to know about the baby."

Rose slapped her hands on her lap.

"Then it's settled," she said, "we'll head on out to Paradise on the train and then we can rent a buggy."

"I do have a home there…though I haven't seen it in a while."

Rose smiled.

"Perfect…then we'd better get packing…now that this is decided I'm in a hurry to get started."

Amelia watched her friend get up and wished she felt that way. But she got up and followed her back into the house.

She had some news to give him and some time to figure out how to do that.

* * *

Ethan rode through the town after leaving the restaurant and Missy. Her plans for the town mirrored those of her father and they just were so damn complicated. He knew that some merchants like Amos and Axelrod would be eager to jump on board with them.

It could be an unstoppable train pretty quick. As Amelia might say…but then he couldn't think like that. He'd start remembering Reno if he did that and after what she'd said to him…he'd headed back home.

"Ethan…"

He turned around and saw John Taylor.

"John Taylor."

The man fell into step with him.

"So Paradise will be growing fast again?"

Ethan sighed.

"If Missy and her father have anything to say about it."

"Heard you're getting married soon."

Ethan nodded.

"Month…maybe two," he said, "We haven't decided yet."

John Taylor looked bemused.

"You didn't listen to what I told you."

Ethan knew he meant about Amelia. That she'd return to him someday. It hadn't exactly happened that way.

"John Taylor…it's not going to happen."

His friend looked at him and nodded.

"You're probably right but then again…"

"What?"

The older man just looked mysterious.

"You can never tell what life will bring you…"

Ethan watched as the Indian walked away from him shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose and Amelia jumped on the train to go to as close to Paradise as it would take them before they'd rent the buggy to complete the trip. The house that Amelia abandoned would be there waiting. Oh, they'd be some dusting and some covers removed from the furniture including the piano but it'd be ready to use. They'd get some food at the general store to keep them fed while they stayed there. Rose talked about how eager she was to see the dusty town still awaiting its next boom.

She didn't pressure Amelia much about the baby…well except occasionally. Amelia knew she had to tell Ethan about it. If he found out she was expecting, he'd be counting backwards and it wouldn't take that long at all.

Almost three months ago. A hotel in Reno not too far away from a soiree they'd both attended. It'd been the ultimate in coincidences to bump into him there. She'd been wondering if she'd ever be ready to go back to him and hadn't arrived at that point when she saw him standing there, scotch in hand and talking to Reno's version of a marshal.

Rose had been there and had noticed the handsome man but hadn't known it was a blast from Amelia's past. Not until later on when Amelia had run into her in town and being asked by Rose to come stay in her spacious house rather than pay for a hotel.

"Remember he left…"

Rose looked exasperated.

"You told him you weren't ready to head back with him."

"I wasn't Rose…I'd thought about all the ways I could make it work but…none of them made sense. Wishful thinking maybe apart from what kept us from making it work."]

"You sure got something to tell him now don't you? He's going to be a father."

Amelia nodded reflexively touching her abdomen.

"I know…but it's not changing anything."

"It'll change everything," Rose said, "He's going to have to marry you to give the baby a name. You can't let it be stigmatized."

Amelia sighed.

"I can protect my child."

"What if he wants to that too? You aren't giving him that chance?"

Amelia paused knowing it wasn't that easy. It'd never been like that between her and Ethan even when it had worked. They fought a lot often finding themselves on opposite sides and in many ways they were polar opposites and yet…that night…it hadn't make a lick of difference. They'd fallen into each other's arms as if they belonged there.

She didn't want to put it that way because of everything that had gone wrong. But then somehow she'd managed to do something she hadn't been able to in her marriage to Pierce, she'd gotten pregnant. Damn lucky not to have a child when she'd been married to a boy who never quite grew up. She'd be alone with this one but that'd be better right? After all, Pierce didn't lead a dangerous lifestyle like Ethan who could go out to do a job and not come back except in a wooden box. That was no way for a child to grow up with a father he or she might know only through photos.

"Well we have a couple days for you to think about it still but you're going to have to think up something to say when he sees you."

Oh, that. Amelia thought as she knew she had to come up with something. But at least she still had some time before they met face to face.

* * *

Ethan woke up that morning, his body tingling from where he'd been in his sleep. He'd been back in a strange place with a woman in his arms fast asleep after…he had dreamed that part too. Soft silky skin, pliant lips…a woman's sighs. All too real and now he lay awake and realized he was alone.

Missy had told him that she needed another fitting on her dress and to check the veil she'd be wearing at the wedding when it took place. He thought maybe they should wait another month but she'd been more impatient. Her father wanted to host a dinner for them in a couple days to discuss the wedding and a business arrangement he might have with Ethan…something to do with extra security for the local businesses.

He knew that Missy's father wanted him around town more often to pay attention to his new wife. She'd never been happy about him being a marshal. But then Amelia hadn't been either and he didn't know how much she didn't like it until it became too late.

It'd broken them up. That and her worry about him dying in some quick and violent way. Nothing he'd said reassured her. Last time he saw her, she hadn't seemed as concerned about the fact that he remained in that job but she said she hadn't been ready.

Even after the night that might make him blush if he were the type. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until they'd been alone together shedding clothing.

A few hours later, he met up with Missy for breakfast in the restaurant. She looked sharp in a new dress and told him that there'd be a meeting with the merchants over some plan to invigorate the main street with new entertainment.

Theaters and music halls and another restaurant or two but no more saloons.

"Ethan…it's splendid don't you think that we'll be married in a town that our children will be enriched by?"

_Children?_

"Missy…that's going to take a lot of time…"

"Not as much as you might think Ethan," she said, "My father has all the money lined up and some lucrative partners from Chicago who are on their way here."

"The merchants seem to like the plan."

"Yes they do…and why not? They'll make a lot more money and some like Axelrod and Applegate can even expand."

Ethan knew both men had always aspired to do that. They'd be all over this plan.

"You might need some more marshals and my father can pay for that."

Ethan didn't want to jump that far ahead.

"We'll have to wait and see about that."

"You'll need them because with more people, there's more crime but you should be able to manage that fine."

Paradise had boomed before and crime had gone up as outlaw gangs had seen enough there worth taking even by force. There was a downside to progress after all.

"My father wants to welcome you into the family too," she said, "He's wanting to get to know his future son in law better."

Her father had taken quite an interest in him. Ethan wasn't quite sure why exactly. Something about it nagged at him.

Just like his plan to get married to the woman across from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia hated the train and riding in it, forced to sit for hours which led to days traveling over the open country from town to town. She was just never one for sitting still, it reminded her too much of that arduous voyage she'd taken from Australia to San Francisco. But Rose helped her pass the time and passed her hard biscuits and hibiscus tea that a man sold in the lounge car.

They sat there as rain pattered on the glass above them. They'd booked this train special as it was the most remarkable one in the West. They'd been playing cards for a while. Amelia favored poker but Rose had taught her some Gin.

"You won again…my, you're a quick study."

Amelia cut the deck to deal out another round. They'd been playing for a couple hours on their second day of traveling. The train had to stop while a rockslide in the mountains was cleared out by strong men on horseback. They'd been allowed to step outside for some fresh air during that time.

"It's beginner's luck," Amelia said, "It's a fun game and there's not much else to do."

Rose chuckled.

"You hate sitting I can tell…I used to be like that until I was sick with the Yellow Fever in New Orleans some time back. It took me weeks to fully recover on my last trip there."

"It must have been awful."

Rose sighed.

"Yes but I recovered and during the time I spent bedridden once I knew I was going to live, I played a lot of cards and I worked on some art…drawing when my hands were steady enough."

Amelia knew that Rose had done some painting as well. Some artwork including pencil sketches hung on the walls inside her house.

"I've always been healthy…I was never allowed to get sick back home," Amelia said, "and except for getting shot…"

"Oh goodness…how did that happen?"

Amelia smiled ruefully.

"Ethan…he did it but it was an accident…a stray bullet he fired at a man who had started shooting in the street. One of his nephews…George ran out and I didn't think. I just ran after him and the next thing I knew…I was hit."

The searing hot poker which stabbed her side just below her shoulder and the blow that knocked her down on the ground before she even knew it. Then everything had gone black…and then when she opened her eyes, John Taylor had been with her and telling her that everything was all right and she needed to just rest.

"I was thinking about Ethan…I knew he must feel badly about what happened…but he'd gotten arrested by the marshal and hauled to jail for a spell."

Rose shook her head.

"Must have been awful…was this why you…you decided not to marry him?"

Amelia paused.

"Partly…that and other reasons," she said, "I just didn't want to lose him and one night when I came so close…you know what I mean…"

Rose nodded.

"You told me…the night a man shot him and nearly killed him but he didn't die."

"No…but I felt a part of me start to die and if he had…I don't know what I would have done if we'd been married."

Rose sipped her tea.

"What about now…with the baby? What if he wants to marry you?"

Amelia sighed. She knew that he'd want to do the right thing by her and their child. But she didn't want a marriage that was on convenience…that'd be like what she shared with Pierce. She might have thought love played a role in that but she finally realized as time passed that it hadn't…not much at all. He'd used her and she suspected she used him as well.

"You know how I feel about that. I loved him so much, too much perhaps and even though it didn't work…I still…those feelings don't go away. They just get more complicated."

Rose smiled at her.

"Amelia…if you love him."

"It's not that simple. A lot of time has passed and when I saw him…he didn't say anything about loving me. We just…"

Combusted was probably the best word for it, like overheated wood splitting in a campfire throwing up embers.

"You just couldn't keep away from each other?"

Amelia nodded.

"One way of putting it I suppose."

"Then you need to figure out what to do and since you plan on telling him, prepare for his reaction."

Amelia knew that her friend was right. She just didn't know what Ethan would do. He wouldn't ever walk away from his own flesh and blood. After all, he was raising his sister's children.

But what about the two of them?

* * *

Ethan sighed as he saw Missy walk around with her father. The two of them had been talking to Axelrod and Amos about the new businesses that might be joining them. The two men seemed excited about the theater.

Charlie walked on over to where Ethan stood.

"They really think they're going to change this town?"

Ethan nodded.

"They got all sorts of plans," he said, "and I know he's put a lot of money into this already."

"I don't know Ethan…Paradise looked like it was going to be a bustling town so many times before. It just never happened."

Luck had definitely not been on the town's side and the booms soon busted. Amelia had commented on that so many times as she'd been in Paradise longer than he had having moved here with Pierce.

"You really getting married this time?"

"Yes…in about a month," Ethan said, "We haven't set a date yet."

Charlie shook his head.

"Never thought I'd see it happen not after Amelia…but since she's not come back."

"She isn't coming back."

Charlie blinked in surprise at his vehemence.

"Didn't mean to step on you by bringing it up?"

Ethan sighed.

"It's all right. I think both of us moved on with your lives. Amelia's out there doing what she always wanted to do."

She had been from what she told him. She hadn't been ready to head on back.

"Missy seems like a mite pretty lady…and her father has a lot of money to spend on building the town."

Ethan noticed that many of the town's businessmen had been encouraging his relationship with Missy right up to the news of engagement. Maybe thinking it might help get the town headed in a more prosperous direction.

"So you going to have a big wedding for the whole town or a small one?"

"Haven't decided…we've just been engaged a month."

"You can hold the reception in the saloon," Charlie said, "Scotty and Mary can fix you a nice spread and there's plenty of room."

Ethan didn't want to talk about it right now. Plenty of time for that.

"Excuse me but I've got to ride out to the Carson ranch," he said, "You coming with me?"

Charlie nodded, knowing that the subject had just been closed.


	7. Chapter 7

"You've got to have a bachelor party."

Ethan looked at both Charlie and Dakota who seemed excited at the prospect.

"I haven't even set a wedding date yet," he said, "too early to be planning it."

Dakota shook his head.

"Ethan, it's the best part. Once you get married, you're not going to be able to have any more fun. The wife's going to keep you on a tight rein."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"How would you know?"

Dakota grinned widely.

"Almost made it to the altar myself," he said, "You remember Lily don't you?"

"The saloon girl?"

Dakota nodded and Charlie chuffed.

"Yeah her…before she ran off and got hitched to that bounty hunter," he said, "We were that close."

He spread a finger and a thumb about an inch apart.

"I was really heartbroken…mostly because I didn't have myself a good bachelor party."

Ethan looked at the two men and he hadn't thought about it at all. He hadn't done that with Amelia after all…though they'd never made it to the altar. He couldn't see how it'd be any different with Missy…but they left their wedding date in the air. They'd barely gotten engaged and the whole town start planning everything.

Leave it to Dakota to be planning on the part where the groom would carouse before he got to the altar but he didn't think he wanted any part of that.

"Come on Ethan…we can leave out the saloon girls…for you anyway if that's what you want but we've got to have ourselves some fun…drinking, smoking and playing poker."

"I don't think so," he said, "but you can do your own partying."

Dakota shook his head.

"Ethan, you never want to have a good time…almost as if you're punishing yourself."

"I'm busy keeping this town safe while my deputies play poker at night in the saloon."

Charlie and Dakota looked at each other and Dakota protested.

"That's not fair Ethan. Not our fault it's been quiet the last few months. You took off for Reno after all."

Ethan sighed.

"That was business."

"So you say," Dakota said, "but Reno's a pretty exciting town for a good time. What did you do there anyway? Gamble?"

Ethan clenched his jaw, trying not to remember. What good did it do him anyway? He hadn't been seeing Missy at the time, only at meetings but that had changed when he'd returned. He had to move on with his life after all.

"I kept busy…"

"I'll bet…I'll bet you were the only one in Reno not having a good time. Heard they had some wild parties lately."

Ethan remembered one of them. Only when he'd looked across the room and saw her standing there, he'd forgotten everything else.

Not that it lasted very long.

"So we'll have it at the saloon and make sure Scotty keeps the bar well stocked," Dakota said, "You in Charlie?"

The other deputy nodded. It'd been some time since he'd had any fun.

"I guess that makes two of us," Dakota said, "I don't know about Axelrod and some of the merchants but I think we can find ourselves a small crowd."

Ethan imagined that they could do that. He just didn't know if he wanted to be a part of it.

* * *

Amelia and Rose got off the train which finally arrived in the dusty stop and Rose bought them a buggy to ride to Paradise.

"You'll have to point the way," Rose said, "I don't know where we're even heading."

"It's not too far away," Amelia said, "Maybe a day's ride. We can stop by this river where Ethan and I…"

She didn't finish. It'd been back when they were together and they had decided to go on a trip together. She had her own reasons for inviting him which he discovered only it hadn't turned out the way she planned. Another one of the missed opportunities.

"Sounds romantic."

"Hardly…he had to head back to the ranch and discovered that the children had taken off on a treasure hunt."

He'd made a pass at her and she'd said no. Came up with some kind of excuse he had believed.

"That'll be splendid," Rose said, "I'll go get us some supplies to take with us. Plenty of food and blankets."

Amelia watched her go into the general mercantile and that left her alone to think too much. About whether or not she should have sent a wire to Ethan that she was on her way back to Paradise. Not to tell him her news but to alert him to her arrival.

But she'd decided against it. She still had to decide how to tell him he was going to be a father. The words just didn't come naturally after all, not after what had happened to them in Reno.

He'd be living his own life and it had nothing to do with her. She didn't know what he'd expect from her or what he'd want.

Marriage, no she didn't think so. She had married for other reasons, not the right reasons the first time and she'd almost married for love the second time. She preferred that even though it had fallen apart.

Rose came back and handed her some of the smaller bags to take to the buggy. The horse was hitched up already and looked fresh and ready to go. So they got aboard and Amelia took the reins, clucking to the horse to start moving.

"This is going to be so nice to be out in the countryside."

"We'll have to keep an eye out," Amelia said, "for bears, mountain lions and outlaws. That's why I brought the gun."

Rose shook her head.

"You'd better handle that part of it," she said, "I don't much like it. You said you were a good shot?"

Amelia nodded.

"My father taught me how to shoot straight."

"Good so we're covered then," Rose said, "we'll drive until just before sunset and then camp for the night."

Amelia thought that sounded like a plan.

"You feeling okay? You're not sick or anything?"

"I'm fine…that's mostly in the mornings."

"Oh right…well, we'll be there day after tomorrow then right?"

Amelia nodded again.

"You're going to need to spend part of that time figuring out how to tell him," Rose guessed, "but you know the direct approach is best. The fewer words, the better."

Yes she knew that but the words, she needed to find them, she thought as she rubbed her abdomen before working the reins again as they left the town behind them.

* * *

Missy and Ethan ate dinner at the restaurant after she'd finished her meeting with her father.

"He wants us to set a firm date," she said, "So how does one month from today sound?"

Ethan stopped in midbite and looked at her.

"Unless you can think of a reason why not."

He shook his head.

"That works for me…"

Just like that the wedding was now set in motion.


	8. Chapter 8

Sleep came easily to Amelia after she settled into her blankets. The night had been calm, the wisp of a breeze bringing in a hint of chill. Rose and she had talked for hours after dining on some dried beef and fruit cobbler that they'd purchased in that last town.

Amelia had spent most of her formative years camping out under the stars in the Outback. She'd done like with Pierce when they'd been traveling and Ethan when he'd been courting her. She'd never been afraid to be sleeping outside with a gun at her side. If it got cold, she'd bundle against a man or woman for warmth but tell them to keep their hands to themselves except in certain circumstances.

Rose had told her stories about when she'd been younger and traveling with her family and then later alone. Amelia told her about growing up in a country as far away as could be imagined. What it'd been like to be an immigrant…to be treated as second class because she sounded different and she'd had a wildness about her from living life on the edge of the Outback that she had to keep under wraps in her new world.

"So you're going to be a mother soon," Rose said, "That's its own adventure you'll find out."

Amelia stared into the crackling fire.

"I know…it's overwhelming at times to think about what'll be like to raise a child," she said, "I looked after the younger children at times when the nanny was ill. But that's not the same as being responsible."

"You'll be all right…you got a lot of common sense and patience."

Amelia arched a brow at the latter. She'd had to work at that.

"You do…and you'll be a good mother," Rose said, "But your child has a father and I imagine he'll have his own beliefs on what to do."

Amelia bristled.

"Maybe…but I'm the mother. I know that means little to the law but the child needs its mother too."

Rose smiled.

"I didn't say that but from what you tell me, Ethan sounds like a good man who's lost most of his family through hardship and is raising what's left of it."

"Yes…even before Lucy died, he took responsibility for them…though when they first saw him, he was laid up with a gunshot wound."

Rose knew that he'd been shot a few times due to his lifestyle as a gunslinger turned marshal. Even that last time, when Amelia had realized she had to leave him.

"See he's got a sense of responsibility…"

"Obligation…"

Rose shrugged.

"To him, he wants to take care of his family out of love and perhaps because all he had growing up was his sister before she was taken away too."

It had been some years before he'd even reunited with Lucy again and by then, he bore so many scars only some of which were physical. He'd shared so many parts of himself that he'd kept hidden away so long from everyone.

Even himself.

"It's harder for a man I think to share what's painful and that he did so with you, means he trusts you."

Amelia knew that as he told her that a time or two when she had said something about him trusting no one. But she'd let down that trust by leaving him and she'd needed to do that to be able to trust her own self.

"I don't know what he's going to say except that he's obligated," she said, "He was gone the next morning."

"After you told him you weren't ready to go back with him."

Amelia sighed.

"I know but I wasn't…I was still trying to figure out what I wanted…and then he was just there at the party and…"

Rose smiled.

"Both of you quickly forgot what divided you at least for a while."

Amelia couldn't deny that. It'd been as if they'd never broken up and yet also like they'd been apart far too long. Before they knew it, they were upstairs in a hotel room together, the rest of the world waiting outside.

"After he was gone, I left the hotel too," she said, "and then I moved on. I realized he had his own life to live just like I had mine."

"Did he tell you he was with anyone else?"

Amelia shook her head.

"I knew he wouldn't have been with me if he'd been courting someone else. He's not like that after all."

Rose put another piece of wood on the fire.

"Then maybe you and he can talk it out," she said, "Maybe it's time for you to become a family."

Amelia hesitated, not feeling sure about that at all.

"I don't know…I left him and his family…I hurt them too. I don't know how to undo that now."

Rose looked at her.

"You have to be honest starting with yourself," she said, "and decide what you really want."

While she dreamt, that was much easier than during the day. Because when she closed her eyes and everything fell away including her inhibitions she was with him again. Her skin hot from where he marked it with his fingers as he kissed her mouth. He'd helped her undress after all and then there'd been the bed waiting for both of them.

He'd always known how to make her feel good, desirable and desired. He knew how to make her blush too. The sensations he elicited in her…she could only acknowledge him as she slept.

* * *

Ethan rode his horse into town and he knew he should be with Missy to meet with the circuit preacher who'd marry them in a month's time during his next trip this way. But he had work to do, a valley of ranches to check out for rustlers and Charlie had taken ill with the flu the past two days.

Missy had understood and nodded, saying she'd meet with the preacher herself. Report back to him with what was needed for the wedding ceremony. He'd felt some trace of guilt but he'd been close to getting married three times so he understood the process.

"You really going through it?"

Not the first time he'd been asked that even this day. Dakota had been riding alongside him.

"Yes I am…and no, I'm still not having a bachelor party."

Dakota still wanted one he could tell but he didn't see the point. He'd be married and the children would have a mother figure and her father would be willing to pour even more money into Paradise, a win for everyone.

But why didn't he feel that way?

He couldn't stop thinking about her and that night in Reno that he'd spent with her. One of the best ever in his life. It'd been like there'd been no broken engagement, no fighting, no separation for months. They had slipped back into each other's arms if they'd never been apart.

But then she'd said that she couldn't go back with him and reality struck once again. So he'd left her while she slept to get away. There was no point in staying and then he'd wound up getting engaged to Missy.

A wedding he felt certain would actually happen. That would be enough, it had to be. He couldn't think of the alternative.


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia hated mornings right now. She woke up and for a brief moment, felt like normal. But then the next, she felt her stomach lurch and she had to go lose whatever she'd eaten last night. Sometimes it could be avoided if she ate some dry bread, drank some barely steeped tea and maybe some light stew but mostly mornings were to be endured.

"You feeling any better?"

Amelia just looked at her friend and tried to smile. It was as weak as she felt but she knew if she just held it together, the queasiness would ease by noon. She knew it was a hallmark of pregnancy and that it'd fade in time. She hoped she could hold out onto then.

"Here, I'll go get some of those biscuits."

Ah yes, they had picked them up in the town market and they'd hit the spot. She'd had similar back in Reno and had survived those mornings better. Rose tossed her one and she nibbled on it.

"Too bad the man can't get the sickness as well," Rose said, "Life just isn't fair is it?"

Amelia smiled at that because she didn't want Ethan to get sick every morning but then again, he had no idea she'd gotten pregnant from their night together. It'd been so astonishing after all, because she'd never had that with Pierce in the years they'd been married.

"No it's not…though men have to prove themselves over and over in ways women don't," she said, "Though women do that in other areas."

Rose chuckled.

"Yes we do…especially in business," she said, "I never felt I couldn't do anything as well as any man."

Amelia nibbled some more on her biscuit.

"Neither did I. I did it better mostly. I rode and roped better than most of the male hands back home and when it came to running the bank, I was much better than Pierce. He was just so…weak."

"And Ethan?"

Amelia smiled, pouring more of that weak tea from the kettle on the campfire.

"He's good at what he does," she said, "and that was not the hard part of accepting it. Because anyone who lives by the gun's going to die by one sooner or later."

She had spent so many hours unable to sleep at night worrying about that and what could happen to the man she'd fallen in love with despite herself. But this time away had made her think that she'd been a bit hard on him.

When he'd shown up in Reno, things happened so quickly, not a lot of time spent thinking at all.

"He's good at quite a few things," Rose noted, "but I think what he's going to want to be best at is a father."

Amelia knew that already from watching him with his niece and nephews and how he cared for them. At first, he had seemed overwhelmed and hadn't known what to do but over time he'd grown more confident.

"I don't know how he's going to feel…the way he left."

Rose waved a hand.

"Don't worry about that," she said, "Maybe he had a good reason and he'll explain it when he sees you."

Amelia considered that and wondered…but he'd not even left a note. Not that he could write well but it could have been something simple.

"I guess I'll find out," she said, "I want to get settled in first."

"I want to see this house of yours," Rose said, "Maybe we can throw a party when we get there."

Amelia glanced oddly at her friend.

"I really don't think."

"Good then…I'll do the planning and you give me an invite list."

Just like that Rose was off planning one of her infamous soirees. Paradise would never be the same afterward.

* * *

Dakota shook his head at his boss.

"You sure about it? Missy's nice and proper and all that but she can't begrudge you a night out at the saloon."

Ethan sighed.

"She thought it might be unseemly and it might get back to her father and one of his business deals."

"What business deal?"

Ethan couldn't remember which one as there were so many of them happening right now. Mainly to try to build up Paradise into a bustling town from where it was now, practically empty.

"Not sure whether it's for the new theater or the new restaurant."

Dakota chuckled.

"All these plans…how do they know any of them will work out?"

Ethan knew he had a point because when Paradise had boomed it'd never lasted long. The mine always got shut down for some reason whether it was gold, silver or even copper which had been the last mine that had nearly killed the towns people after poisoning some of them.

If it hadn't been for a brave young doctor who would up murdered…the one who had asked him to give him a chance at getting together with Amelia. The one who said he could offer her what Ethan couldn't. Access to the finer things in life like theaters and concert halls.

Damn he couldn't believe he thought of her again. He knew that she hadn't wanted to come back when they were basking in the afterglow of coming together after the time apart. He'd thought maybe John Taylor was right, that they'd get back together again and create a life together.

It hadn't worked out that way and then Missy had come along. He'd wound up proposing to her which seemed like a step he should take. She was agreeable enough and she'd be the mother the children needed. Her father did great things for the town.

He wasn't getting any younger and it was time for him to settle down with a woman.

"A shame though," Dakota said, "but as your best man it's still my duty to make sure you're ready to take this major step."

Ethan wondered if he'd reconsider the wisdom of his choice.

"Dakota…"

"There's still the dinner in a couple of days," Dakota said, "at least I get to make a toast right?"

Ethan nodded, not sure that was a wise choice either. But he'd needed a best man after all.

"Good…because I'm going to come up with just the right one…after all you'd dodged the altar for quite some years."

Ethan hadn't done that not with Amelia. Fate had intervened hadn't it? But if they'd been meant to be man and wife, they would be right now wouldn't they? Missy would fit that role and she wanted to do it. He hadn't seen that in Amelia the last time they'd been together.

Any lingering doubts, they'd go away once he got the deed done.

* * *

Amelia and Rose hit the road again in their buggy and knew after a full days driving, they'd hit the town limits late that night.

They'd head to Amelia's house and set it up so that they could sleep in the bedrooms, they had enough food to tie them over until the next day.

She still had some time to think about what she'd say to Ethan and how she'd drop the news that he was going to become a father.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia greeted her house as if she never left it.

All her furniture including the piano was covered up and both she and Rose spent a couple hours getting the place ready again. Rose started a fire as the night had grown a bit chilly. Amelia went to make some of her tea.

"It's really beautiful," Rose said, "you have exquisite taste…"

Amelia felt comfortable back in her parlor as the two of them sat by the fire drinking tea and eating some cookies.

"Pierce bought some of it but I chose the piano."

"You play it a lot?"

Amelia nodded.

"I missed it…It probably needs some tuning after all this time."

Rose yawned, the long day was catching up to the both of them and they'd be heading to bed pretty soon.

"This town is quite small like you said," she said, "really only one restaurant."

"Yes…Scotty and Mary run it with the hotel and saloon," she said, "They're very nice and it'll be good to see them again."

"I'd like to eat there tomorrow night."

Amelia nodded again.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, "I want to finish the house tomorrow….I might decide to sell it after all."

Rose narrowed her eyes sipping her tea.

"So you going to at least talk to him tomorrow," she said, "It's been two months since you last saw him.'

Amelia sighed.

"I'm going to tell him…I just have to find the right time."

"You have to make the right time or you'll be telling him when that baby pops out."

Amelia made a face.

"Do you have to put it that way?"

Rose turned serious.

"Yes…he's the father Amelia…he needs to know."

"I know that," Amelia said, "but it's not going to bring us together. He made his choice and it wasn't me."

"You did the same thing," Rose said, "You didn't choose him either."

Amelia leaned back.

"I wasn't ready…I still had so much to think about…it was so scary when I left…when I thought what could happen if he died."

"He's still alive and he needs to know and you're going to tell him. We came all this way from Reno after all."

Amelia knew that and she thought she might just have the words. There was no way to soften what happened and she didn't know how he might react.

"How will it work out? We won't be together and I don't know how long I'll be staying here."

"You'll have to work something out."

Amelia frowned.

"What if he wants the body? He could take it away from me if he wanted…the law gives him all the rights."

"You think he'd really do that?"

Amelia didn't think so but she couldn't be sure. She knew Ethan loved his niece and nephews fiercely and they were his blood kin.

"I won't let him," she said, "It's my baby…I want to raise him or her. But I don't want to keep him away from his own child either."

"Like I said, you'll work it out," Rose said, "but what if he wants you to keep the baby here so he can see it?"

Amelia hadn't really thought about that much.

"I don't know…I don't know if I can really stay here but I can't…I need to see how he reacts first."

Rose smiled.

"I think he's going to want to be a father."

Amelia looked down at her hands.

"That might work…if we come to an agreement."

Rose grew serious again.

"What about you thought? You'll be pregnant in a small town without a husband…and if people know it's Ethan's there is going to be talk."

Amelia shrugged.

"There's always been talk. He and I were spending a lot of time together before my divorce from Pierce. I…people always looked at us…sometimes in reproach. Like Matilda, one of my tellers at the bank."

"That can be rough…but you're a strong woman Amelia."

"Yes I am and I can take care of myself. I could make a nice home for the two of us…and I can protect my child."

"I hope you don't have to do that."

Amelia hoped so too but it didn't matter. No one was going to hurt her child.

* * *

Ethan said goodnight to Missy with a peck on the cheek. She'd wanted more but he stuck to doing that. She sighed.

"Oh Ethan, it will be a wonderful wedding. You'll see. My father will spare no expense and we'll invite the whole town."

Ethan pulled on his collar feeling sudden tightness.

"Missy….it doesn't have to be a big wedding…"

She pursed her lips.

"Oh Ethan…I only plan on getting married once and I want it to be special."

He remained silent and she looked at him more closely.

"Oh I know you were almost married to Amelia and she left you," Missy said, "but I'm not going to do that and it'll be the most memorable day of our lives and the start of something important."

"I'll be working late tomorrow."

"You won't miss the dinner my father's throwing at the restaurant," she said, "Scotty will be making something special for us."

"I should be done by then. Dakota will be there too."

"He's your best man," she said, "I know he likes spending his nights playing poker and with saloon girls but surely for one evening…"

Ethan didn't tell her that Dakota wanted to throw a bachelor party. Some things were best left unsaid.

"It'll be a lot of fun," she said, "My father told me he has a surprise for us that he'll share at the dinner."

Ethan had no idea what that might be but he knew the man had piles of cash everywhere. He wanted for nothing and Missy had grown up with that kind of lifestyle.

So different from his own but they'd find a way to bridge that gap. After all, it was time for him to settle down. The children needed a mother figure. He owned his sister that much considering all she had done for him.

But inside, he wondered how he was going to go through with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ethan woke up in the morning to Claire fixing breakfast in the kitchen and the boys out doing chores in the barn. The crackling of bacon and the smell of fresh coffee greeted him when he reached the kitchen. He had slept well but he'd dreamed about her…not Missy his fiancée but Amelia.

Crazy as it might be, she'd been right there. Her curly dark hair framing her face with those eyes of hers piercing right inside of him past his armor into that part of himself he'd only shared with her. She'd been playing the piano wearing a blue dress and he'd been there listening to her. He'd snuck into her house pretending to be dead to the rest of Paradise save the children and her to elude an assassin hired to kill him.

She must have sensed him because at some point she turned around to face him. Her face streaked with fresh tears and her eyes filled with elation and shock which overwhelmed what first had appeared to be stark sadness.

He told her his plans, she of course begged him to not put his life at risk and then their lips found each other in the sweetest of kisses. She'd been like a lifeline that he held onto hungrily and she'd given all of that and more back to him.

Then he'd slipped slowly away from her to face his destiny.

He must have dreamed it all over again from the scent of her hair to the taste of her mouth and the way her body melded against his own. In the background the haunting melody of the piano.

Wait a minute, he remembered something else when he'd been riding home late last night. He'd headed on down the main street and passed her empty house. It looked dark and silent except for the faint sounds of what sounded like a piano playing.

But it couldn't be…surely there'd be more signs from the house that hadn't seen any in months. It might be carrying from the saloon not too far away. So he'd headed on home still playing a tune from a night long past inside his head.

"You busy today?"

He nodded.

"Got to do my job and Dakota's going to ride with me to the ranches to check on them about rustlers."

Claire poured coffee for him just as the younger boys raced inside to wash up for breakfast.

"What about the dinner? You need to get ready for it. It sounds fancy."

It would be, Ethan knew but he had a job he still had to do. For now, he dove into his eggs and slab of bacon.

"I know but I'll be done before then and head to the restaurant."

She served up plates for the boys. Ethan looked forward to the day when she wouldn't have to do that anymore…when he had a wife.

"Missy really wants to get married quickly."

Ethan knew that already but he needed the month until the ceremony.

"Dakota wants to throw you a party too."

He wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Who told you that?"

"No one…I overheard him and someone else talking about it."

Ethan sighed.

"Well there's not much to say about it because it might not be happening."

That didn't seem to make sense to Claire but he didn't really want to explain it all.

"You might hurt his feelings Uncle Ethan. You're like a father to him I think."

"I'm not that old enough to do that. Just trust me that I know to do what's right."

She smiled at him.

"Oh I do Uncle Ethan," she said, "Now eat your food before it gets cold."

Ben and Georgie came in to sit and eat their own meal chattering about some new student at school whose family had just settled there. Paradise didn't see too many families these days so it got people talking when it happened.

"Missy seems nice…do you think she's going to like this house…or are you building another one like with Mrs. Lawson?"

Ethan's heart jumped a beat just to hear her name. Not that he'd see her in…though it hadn't been as long as most people thought. What happened in Reno stayed there after all…especially since it hadn't ended well.

He'd hoped she'd changed her mind or at least missed him. He'd thought at first but after what she said…no it was time for his life to move forward. Marrying Missy and keeping the children under one roof would be the right way to do that.

* * *

Amelia felt sick to her stomach the moment she woke up. She made it just in time and then some time later, she headed into the kitchen. Rose was making what looked like a type of wheat mush.

"What is that?"

Rose smiled.

"It's what it looks like," she said, "We'll have to do some shopping for food before we head to supper tonight at the restaurant."

"Okay…I don't think I'm eating breakfast. I feel…"

Rose nodded.

"I have a pretty good idea. It'll pass before you know it."

"I hope so…maybe I'll try some weak tea."

Rose went to go make her some while Amelia sat down trying to get her bearing. God, she felt like she had nothing left inside of her but she knew by midday she'd feel well enough to go outside and do the shopping.

She wondered if Ethan was in town or out marshaling. She'd hoped for the latter not wanting to tell him her secret right now. She knew she had to do it and maybe…they'd find some way to work it out. She did know he'd never turn his back on his own child and even though he'd left her in Reno, there must be a way to come to an understanding.

Legally he had right to the child but at the same time, she knew she'd never let him stop her from raising her baby…their baby.

"He's going to be happy about the news, I know it," Rose said, "I think he does care about you…obviously he does considering your state."

Amelia got her cup of tea and sipped it thoughtfully hoping it would settle her stomach.

"I don't know if he won't just be stunned by it," she said, "Like I was when it hit me."

Rose rubbed her shoulder.

"Amelia you won't know the answers to your questions until you give him the news," she said, "You should do that today at some point."

"He might not be in town. He goes away at times."

Rose didn't miss a beat.

"Then when he returns if that's the case," she said, "but you need to do it and you know it."

Yes, Amelia knew it. She just wasn't looking forward to it. She certainly couldn't do it in the midst of her morning malaise.

That would help her buy a little time.


	12. Chapter 12

The dinner looked to be grand but Ethan didn't look forward to it. He took his special suit to work with him. Not the one he'd nearly been married in three times but the other one. Missy had told him that her father had set up the whole dinner with Scotty and Mary ahead of time.

When he arrived, the two of them were there waiting for him along with some well-dressed people Ethan knew only as business associates of Ivan, Missy's father. They all stood up while Ethan sat down in his seat after ordering a Scotch from the bar. He might need more than one just to make it through the dinner.

"Oh Ethan you look…well I'm happy you made it anyway."

Ethan knew that he didn't look his best but it'd been a tougher day at marshaling than he'd expected. Some rustlers had hit a couple of the ranches on the outskirts and the owners who lost cattle wanted them found. Truth was, it didn't sound like any of the known troublemaking gangs that usually hit them this time of year.

"Sorry I'm late. Just got back in time to change."

Dakota came up beside him and smiled at all of them.

"I can stand as his witness…and as his best man. He was out with me at Clancy's ranch and four head of cattle wandered off with some help."

Ivan frowned.

"Meaning they were rustled."

Dakota saw the other men sitting there and nodded.

"We'll track them down soon enough. We always do. Nothing to worry about."

Ivan grimaced.

"I should hope not. We can't attract more prospective businessmen to this town if there's a crime wave going on."

Ethan bristled, sipping his drink.

"There isn't one…in fact the town's never been quieter."

Missy glanced over at Ivan.

"Ethan and the other deputies like Dakota have done a fine job at keeping the streets safer. You must have seen that."

Ivan tilted his face.

"I've heard reports of vandalism and small thefts so if that's better than I would have to agree."

Ethan didn't care much for the tone in his voice but didn't say anything. He got enough of it from Axelrod, Amos and the other merchants who were never satisfied with his efforts. When they weren't threatening to run him out of town on a rail, they just complained under their breath.

"Those are down too. Most of the bands of outlaws have been rounded up, clogging the courts in Stockton and Virginia City."

One of the businessmen named Stan nodded.

"It's nice what's been done to Paradise so far but it's only a start."

Ivan and Missy nodded.

"Yes I can see it now, two streets of businesses and more houses," Ivan said, "A hotel or two and a theater…"

Missy beamed with excitement.

"A music hall and more clothing stores…with imported styles."

Ethan just listened as this seemed more of a business meeting than a engagement party. Dakota gulped back his drink and put it on the table.

"I think if we had another saloon, that would bring in more people."

Ivan frowned.

"There are too many saloons already. They attract the wrong ilk of people, usually up to no good."

Dakota shook his head.

"They bring in a lot of money for drinks and a good time," he said, "and except for a fight here and there, not much crime."

Missy sighed.

"But there's women of ill repute there and they cause problems," she said, "it's just all so unseemly. We want Paradise to be a place for families…not gamblers, saloon girls and other heathen. "

Ethan sat there listening to the discussion his mind wandering. So many times new comers moved into the town trying to change it, improve it and while it might have an impact for a little while, the town pretty much stayed the same. It was a mining town pure and simple which meant it was industrious and populated during some periods, more deserted and slower moving at others.

It always held a core population of people. His mind drifted away and the voices droned on around him.

* * *

"You almost ready to go?"

Amelia looked over at Rose and nodded.

"You look nice Amelia," Rose said, "You sure have some nice dresses."

Amelia shrugged.

"I won't be able to wear them much longer," she said, "I'll have to buy new clothes for when…I get a bit larger."

Rose laughed.

"It won't be so bad. There are some new, discreet styles now for women in this delicate condition. If not here you can order through catalog."

"I might have to do that…if I stay in Paradise. In the meantime, this dress still fits and it's one of my favorites."

Rose's eyes flashed with mischief.

"Any particular reason?"

A flush appeared on Amelia's face.

"Not that I'll tell you but yes…well we'd better get over to the restaurant."

Rose picked up her wrap.

"I hope it's as good as you say," she said, "but I understand there's not much selection here."

Amelia sighed.

"It's not like Reno or even Virginia City but it's really good especially the desserts."

They left the house to head to the restaurant. It was a gorgeous day turning into a nice cool evening as they walked down the street.

* * *

Ivan stood up with his glass refreshed with scotch.

"Let's make a toast to a better and more prosperous town," he said, "I think that we're well on the right path to that day when it'll happen."

The other men and Missy raised their glasses and a step behind them, Ethan and Dakota.

Then Ivan looked over at Ethan.

"To my future son in law who'll be instrumental of course in the rebuilding this town," he said, "and in bringing my daughter much happiness."

Missy smiled over at Ethan and he returned the gesture as Ivan kept talking about Paradise's latest revitalization.

* * *

Amelia and Rose were led to a seat by Clara, a new worker that Amelia hadn't ever met. She chattered on about how Mary and Scotty had taken her in and helped her find a way to make money. She also gave them the specials of the day.

"The pot roast is excellent," Amelia said, "and the potatoes are tasty."

Rose nodded.

"Sounds good to me," she said, "and apple pie for dessert…sounds heavenly."

Amelia smiled because she'd missed eating at the restaurant more than she'd thought only she wasn't here with Ethan having one of their usual dinner dates. She hadn't seen him yet but figured she'd bump into him sooner or later.

Then she'd have some news to give them.

"Oh dear…I don't have a fork," Rose said, "I'll ask her when she comes back…"

Amelia stood up.

"No need…I'll go ask her," she said, "I'll be right back."

She left Rose and headed towards the kitchen when she heard what sounded like a celebration or party in the back room.

Then she saw a man emerge.


	13. Chapter 13

Amelia looked up and saw him standing right in front of her. He wore one of his nicest suits, one of the two in his closet. The other…he'd worn at the altar three times.

He blinked his eyes when he saw her standing there.

"Amelia?"

Her eyes searched his face which looked just the same as she remembered but then it'd only been two months. Expressive brown eyes, his mustache and trimmed beard and strong jawline.

"Hello Ethan…"

He narrowed those eyes.

"I didn't know you were back in Paradise."

She stood there frozen.

"I didn't have a chance. I just got here last night with my friend Rose…from Reno."

He seemed to remember Rose but they'd met mostly in passing. He hadn't known they'd been friends.

"She's at the table where we've been eating our meal," Amelia said, "You…it sounds like you have a party going on in the back."

Ethan sighed.

"A small party with some businessmen who want to make Paradise more prosperous."

Amelia smiled.

"That's been tried so many times before," she said, "I wish them luck."

Ethan looked back towards the party.

"They brought a lot of money," he said, "and some plans for how to redo this street."

Her smile widened.

"Like I said, I wish them the best of luck."

She just looked at him, unable to take her eyes away. But she should turn around and go back to her table. After all, they'd said it all back in Reno hadn't they?

"Amelia…"

"Ethan…it's good to see you again," she said, "Maybe we can catch up sometime."

"How long you staying?"

She bit her lip thinking about it. She hadn't made up her mind about it yet.

"I don't know…Rose is staying with me," she said, "She wanted to get away from Reno for a while and try staying in a smaller town."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"We could have a midday meal together if you'd like."

She considered that knowing that she had to tell him her news sooner rather than later. The longer she waited, the harder it'd get to say the worlds she need to say to him.

"Okay that'll work," she said, "Rose will be hitting the boutiques then and I'll head to the restaurant."

He smiled.

"Okay then…it's a date."

She shot him a funny look and he didn't take those words back.

"Nice to see you again…you're looking very well."

She nodded.

"You too Ethan."

Then a woman walked up to Ethan and slipped her arm through his and turning to look at Amelia.

"You must be…"

Ethan cleared his throat.

"This is Amelia Lawson…she used to manage the bank here…Amelia, this is Missy."

Missy extended her hand towards Amelia.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you including from Ethan. Has he told you about me?"

Amelia just looked at her and Ethan said nothing. Amelia definitely knew she was missing some information here.

"You own a business in town?"

"I work with my father Ivan and his business partners. We're working on bringing prosperity back to Paradise."

Amelia smiled.

"A task easier said than done."

"It will be done…great minds and a lot of cash are at work here," Missy said, "Our investment will be richly rewarded."

Amelia wondered where she'd heard those words before. She had come to Paradise with her husband Pierce in the midst of an attempt to maintain a boom period after a gold strike. But that's how it had been in Paradise every boom had its bust period afterward.

"I wish you and your father luck then."

Missy narrowed her eyes.

"This town will have music and theater and more restaurants and hotels…"

Amelia just looked over at Ethan as Missy spoke, her arm still linked with his own, sidling up to him closely.

"Well Amelia, Ethan wants it to be successful too. That's where the better part of our news comes to play."

Amelia heard the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Oh you have some other plans for Paradise?"

Missy glanced over at Ethan.

"The two of us will be getting married…sometime next month."

Amelia just stared at the both of them, shock filling her. She hadn't been expecting that kind of news.

"Ethan is that…?"

He slowly nodded.

"Yes we're engaged," he said "We haven't set a date yet."

Missy interrupted.

"That'll be done quickly. I've started planning the wedding."

Amelia nodded slowly taking it all in, the shock hadn't even begun to abate.

"It'll be a grand event," Missy continued, "Plenty of good food, music and it'll take place in the church."

Amelia didn't hear much of the rest of it.

* * *

Rose and Amelia walked home after they'd finished eating. Amelia had been too shocked still to finish her meal but Rose urged her to do it for her child.

But afterword they just headed on back as Amelia finished explaining what had happened.

"So this woman Missy really roped him in didn't she?"

Amelia shrugged.

"Maybe they do really love each other," she said, "I've not been in town for quite a while and he had his life to live."

"You think they were seeing each other when he was in Reno?"

"I don't know and it doesn't really matter now does it? I've got some decisions I'm going to have to make."

"You're still going to tell him aren't you?"

Amelia hedged.

"You need to tell him…even if he's marrying someone else."

Amelia sighed.

"What will that do? I don't want him to drop the wedding to do what he thinks is right. I don't want to live with that."

"If you don't tell him he won't know he's got a child."

Amelia didn't want to deprive him of that. He'd been so deprived of family already in his life but it could get very complicated.

"Okay so I tell him then what?"

"Then he'll make the decision on how to deal with it."

Amelia and Rose approached the house and walked up the steps to go inside.

"I don't think he's going to want to change his plans," she said, "and I can raise the child on my own. I don't need anyone."

Rose shook her head as Amelia went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"Don't be proud Amelia," she said, "You're going to need him. It's tough for a woman to raise a child on her own. Even one as independent as you."

Amelia pursed her lips.

"I'm going to do what's right for him or her," she said, "and if the father's marrying someone else then that means being alone."

She knew that Ethan didn't just jump into marriage unless it's what he wanted. He'd made his decision and now she had to make hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Claire put the plates of food on the table for her brothers who attacked them hungrily and for Ethan who ate more slowly. She didn't know what was on his mind but she served herself and sat at the table.

"I'll take the boys to fix the fence after school today," Claire said, "They should be done by supper time."

George scowled.

"Ben broke it not me."

His brother objected.

"Ge…George….he hit the ball too hard."

They'd been playing with two other boys who'd be joining them in doing some penance by repairing the damage to the satisfaction of Applegate who owned the property. He'd accused Ethan of not being a good father to the boys letting them run wild like hooligans.

Claire looked at both of them sternly.

"You'll have to make amends," she said, "you know better than that…now finish eating your breakfast."

Ethan watched his niece who acted more like the boys' mother than their sister. He supposed that was his fault for not providing them with a maternal figure but maybe he'd finally met the woman who'd fit that role in Missy. She seemed to get along with the children well enough though she didn't spend a lot of time with them. She had a full load on her plate after all spending a lot of time planning the future of Paradise.

Joseph sighed.

"Ben and Joseph have been acting up a lot lately," he said, "When I was their age, I never got away with anything."

Claire looked at her brother.

"Joseph…things were different then."

Ethan knew the truth behind that. But he'd done the best he could considering he had to work long hours in town and around the county as the marshal. Even with two deputies, he still had a lot of land to cover. Some nights he had to stay in town, too tired to get on his horse and head back home. Lately it'd been quieter, most of the time in the late afternoons, spent at meetings with Ivan and Missy.

Claire looked over at Ethan.

"So you staying in town again?"

Ethan ate a bite of eggs.

"I don't plan on it," he said, "Haven't needed to lately."

She looked at him more pointedly.

"Well doesn't Missy want to have supper with you?"

He wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"She might be busy tonight with her father," he said, "and I'll probably be home early."

Claire shrugged and went back to eating. The boys finished their meal more quietly than when they'd started, duly chastised.

* * *

Amelia rose and after dealing with an upset stomach she drank some weak tea and dry toast while Rose dined on eggs and ham. Even the smell made her stomach roil up so she sat in the sun room trying to get her bearings.

"It'll pass I promise you."

Meaning the morning malaise as she called it and Amelia figured it would at some point but each day just made it seem longer.

"I'm feeling better now."

Rose arched a brow.

"Really…well you look good this morning…"

Amelia smiled at her friend.

"Thank you but I must look a mess," she said, "I was going to go pick up some things at the mercantile. I might do some decorating."

"That sounds…useful," she said, "Any plans to run into Ethan?"

Amelia pursed her lips.

"I plan to tell him yes…but he's engaged to marry this woman. So I'm not certain what to do now."

Rose clucked her tongue.

"You need to tell him anyway," she said, "Even if he's getting married to someone else he still needs to know about his own child."

Amelia knew that but she'd been thrown through a loop with what she learned last night. Obviously Ethan had moved on with his life and now she'd figured out why he'd left her that morning in Reno. He must have at least been seeing Missy when he'd been…well with her and the morning after, he'd regretted what had happened and so left without waking her.

"I know…but I have to pick my words carefully and my timing…now that another person's involved."

Rose smiled.

"I'm sure this Missy person can take care of herself," she said, "and Ethan wouldn't get engaged to her unless he loved her."

"You don't know that…"

"He loved me…I know that and even if it didn't last, at the time…"

Rose sighed.

"The two of you got in your own way that's all," she said, "You got scared and ran off to avoid the possibility of getting hurt."

Amelia felt her hackled rise.

"It's more than that…I thought he might die and leave me alone…to raise his family and I didn't know if I could do that…I guess I don't know what kind of mother I will be."

"You'll be just fine. It's natural to be nervous about taking care of a child but Amelia, you're a very smart, capable woman and you've got a lot of love inside of you. Your child will be in very good hands."

Amelia had to smile at that but her doubts remain.

"I know being unmarried with my husband long gone…people will talk if I stay here."

Rose sighed.

"They'll talk anywhere Amelia," she said, "but you've done nothing to be ashamed of…and your child won't bear the cost of that if you don't take it on yourself."

Amelia sipped her tea.

"I wish I wasn't alone…I don't know if Ethan and I could ever work things out or go back…but for a few hours it's like we did and everything else that seemed so important faded away…but it comes back doesn't it in the reality of day."

"I still think he'll want to be a father to your child," Rose said, "You needed to give him that chance and allow him to make that choice."

Amelia paused.

"I know you're right…I guess I just am nervous about his reaction…that he won't want his child unless he can take it away from me."

Rose leaned forward.

"Do you really think Ethan would do that?"

Amelia fingered her cup.

"No…no I don't…but what if he wants to go on with his marriage? And wants to be a father? How is that going to work out?"

Rose smiled again.

"Amelia…you two can work it out and both be parents to your child. You'll find away together if you come from a place of love for what you created together and it'll work…you'll see."

Amelia took heart in her friend's words but her own heart harbored doubts.


	15. Chapter 15

Amelia felt much better later in the morning and went to the bank to go settle an account in order to get some money out of it. She hadn't decided yet whether to transfer her money from the bank in Reno to Paradise. She hadn't been thinking that far ahead yet as to whether or not she'd be staying long.

Matilda still worked at the bank at the teller's window and Amelia noticed she perked up as soon as she entered the building.

"Why Amelia…I see it's true that you're back in our quaint little town."

Amelia knew that people talked but she didn't know word would spread so quickly about her return. Though she should have known better…her exit probably had incited more than the usual share of whispers. She'd left Ethan alone to deal with that side of it which might not have seemed fair to him but she had to look after herself first.

She'd done that just fine or so she'd thought. Until that night in Reno…

"So how long are you staying in town this time?"

"Oh hello Matilda…I'm not sure how long I'm here," Amelia said, "I've got a friend with me who needed a vacation so we came here."

The teller frowned.

"To Paradise? Why not to some fancier city like Reno or San Francisco or even Stockton?"

Amelia just looked at her.

"Why…she's from Reno," she said, "She was looking for some peace and quiet."

Not exactly a lie…but hardly the whole truth. But she knew that when it came to gossips, Matilda ranked near the top of the list and she wasn't giving anything away.

"Well…it's been quiet here…except the town will be growing very soon what with all that's planned for it."

"I've heard that before Matilda," Amelia said, "the greatest of plans, none bore yet to fruition."

Matilda harrumphed.

"In the past…yes but this time it'll be different," she said, "Why Ivan and Missy…"

There was her name again, and Amelia wondered about Ethan's fiancée. She must have a lot of money and more than a little status in this town especially as a newcomer. But how had she attracted Ethan to the point where he'd want to marry her?

"What do they have planned?"

"Oh many things…a theater…a concert hall…more restaurants….and hotels…"

Amelia smiled.

"Sounds promising…I just hope they can deliver on them. The town's just been down this path too many times."

Matilda looked a bit miffed.

"I know…but this is different…"

Then her face changed when someone else walked in the bank.

"Mr. Cord…"

Amelia looked over at Ethan and he nodded at her.

"Matilda…Amelia…"

Amelia smiled at him.

"Ethan…what brings you here this morning?"

He stood behind her at the window.

"Got to draw up a payment for Applegate," Ethan said, "on a big purchase."

Matilda nodded.

"I have the money ready Mr. Cord," she said, "Does this have to do with the wedding?"

Amelia watched Ethan tense up a bit.

"It's for the new house…I'll be building…"

Amelia's throat tightened as she remembered the days when he'd been building their house…to live in together with the children he raised and any others that might come along...a hand reflexively settled on her abdomen.

"Sounds nice…"

He looked at her when she said that and something in his eyes…but it wasn't worth dwelling on the past. He'd clearly moved on and so should she. So she did her business and she left Ethan to do his…to get money to put towards his new house.

The one he'd be sharing with his new bride.

* * *

Amelia walked outside and ran into John Taylor who sat in a chair next to the postal center. He smiled when he saw her.

"Morning Amelia…knew I'd be seeing you again."

She didn't doubt it. He knew just about everything about everyone and his predictions seldom failed to come true.

"Good morning John Taylor."

"It is a good morning isn't it? Spent the earlier part of it by the lake but the fish weren't up that early."

"I'm here with a friend of mine named Rose," she said, "She's from…"

"Reno right?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"How do you…or should I even ask?"

He smiled at her again.

"Ethan told me that he ran into you there a while back."

She didn't know how to react to that news so she decided to change the subject.

"I heard he's engaged…"

John Taylor sighed.

"Ah yes…a bit impetuous on his part but he's got a strong need for family…always has even though he doesn't talk about it much."

No he didn't but she'd known that about him too.

"I hope he finds that with her."

He tilted his face, studying her in that way that sometimes unnerved her.

"I hope you find it too Amelia…"

She blinked when he said that and she wondered…the way he looked at her. But no, he wasn't all seeing. She had her secrets kept even from him.

"Amelia…John Taylor…"

Ethan again, now outside the bank. She turned to face him.

"Get your business done?"

He nodded.

"You?"

"Yes I did. Rose and I…we were going to take a ride into the countryside…to look at the lake."

He seemed to process that.

"Nice view there…why don't you stop by the ranch afterward?"

She knit her brow.

"Ethan I don't…"

"Come on, it'll give your friend an opportunity to see a ranch," he said, "Claire's cooking up a good spread with the boys' help."

She had to smile at that.

"All right…I'll talk to Rose and see if she's up to it."

He nodded.

"Sounds like a plan…give us a chance to catch up since…"

She shot him a warning glance. After all, everything had changed since then and he had a marriage planned. John Taylor smiled at the both of them.

"Yes it'll definitely give the two of you a chance to catch up."

Amelia said goodbye to both of them and walked to the mercantile.

* * *

Ethan watched her go, happy that she'd accepted his invite to dinner at the ranch. He didn't know why he'd asked, it'd just came to him in a flash. They'd shared enough meals there in the past, what harm in doing it again?

After all, she'd told him in Reno when they'd lain together that she wasn't coming back with him to Paradise…and yet two months later she was here…with some friend of hers he caught a glimpse of at the party.

He wondered how long she planned to stay. Not that he should be thinking that way seeing how he was planning to marry Missy but somehow he couldn't help himself.

Not at all.


	16. Chapter 16

Missy turned to her father.

"I don't know what happened last night but Ethan's not been the same."

Ivan poured himself a glass of cognac from a bottle on the table at the restaurant. Missy had settled for some wine instead and both of them had been discussing some plans to convert a former saloon that had been boarded up for a couple of years into the town's new theater. Another investor named Lewis Carlton had expressed interest into pouring some capital into the new project and they were very happy that he'd be coming on the stage into Paradise tomorrow.

"He's been quite busy being the town marshal. He's been talking to the businessmen like Axelrod and Applegate trying to get them on board."

She sipped her wine.

"He did that until he started getting busy," she said, "He didn't come to dinner with us tonight. Said he wanted to spend an early night with his family."

"Nothing wrong with that. You wouldn't want to marry a man who didn't consider the importance of family and digging those roots deep. You'll understand that when the two of you have children of your own."

She smiled.

"You can't wait to have your first grandchild can you? Someone to pick up the reins of the family empire a generation or two down the line."

Her father wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"It's only the continuity of the family line that ensures its success Missy," he said, "I hoped I'd taught you that."

She felt a bit defensive.

"Oh you have Father, but first thing first, we have to make it to the altar."

"Oh you will. I raised you right to go and get what you want in life. You want Ethan…and he's a fine upstanding man, then you'll get him where you want him."

She tilted her face.

"I don't know about that. Since his ex-fiancée is back in town for some reason…and I'm sure it has nothing to do with vacationing with a friend."

"You mean Amelia Lawson, the former bank manager?"

She nodded.

"I know she's here and up to no good but he doesn't love her, else he would have married her last year."

Ivan sipped his drink.

"He's a man and he'll marry when he's ready. You need to set a date with him and it'll happen. I might be able to sweeten the pot a bit."

She smiled at him.

"Oh Father, if you could maybe offer him his own business…so he could get out of marshaling and do something with more…stability and a normal schedule."

Ivan sighed.

"I don't know if that'll work. Men like him are bred to live by the gun. It's enough that he's honed down his rough edges as much as he has done. That'll allow him to be suitable husband material."

"Oh he's that. I can see it," she said, "We'll get married and then we'll move into a brand new house that he's promised to build and we'll live a good and prosperous life as we team up to turn this town around."

Ivan smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Now you just need to put it into action…because if his ex is coming back to claim him, you need to stop her in her tracks before she can hook him again."

She nodded, understanding that all too well.

"I can do that…I can make sure she never even gets the chance."

* * *

Amelia cut the greens from the garden to make a salad for dinner. Ethan and Claire had worked on the meat and the boys had cut the freshly baked bread done earlier into slices to put on a plate on the table. It seemed like old times reminding her of earlier meals prepared and eaten at the dining table with her sharing in fellowship with Ethan's family.

She wondered if the children would react towards her differently since she'd left them all so abruptly but they acted like they normally did. Ben and George bickering and running around outside and Claire working diligently on the meal chatting about school.

Ethan didn't say much. He seemed preoccupied while Rose helped him set the table.

"You have a very nice homestead Mr. Cord…"

"Call me Ethan…"

She smiled at him.

"Okay Ethan…and the woodwork that you redid in the back…exquisite."

He smiled.

"I work with it in my spare time…when I find any," he said, "Do some work for friends."

"Well you've got a gift," Rose said, "You should develop it. There's demand for finely crafted furniture in the larger cities like Reno."

"Marshaling keeps me awfully busy even when it's quiet."

She smiled at him again.

"You can't marshal forever Ethan and you need to think about the future."

Amelia shot her friend a look sensing at what she was getting at. Rose could be so sneaky sometimes with hitting her points.

"I know that…got four children to raise and money's sometimes tight but we always manage."

She nodded.

"I know you do…it's just that you need to think about the future and what might be coming up that you don't anticipate."

He narrowed his eyes looking at her and Amelia just wanted to groan. But first she wanted to eat supper as she was starving.

Rose shot a look at her.

"Amelia you doing okay over there?"

Amelia just sighed.

"I'm doing perfectly fine Rose," she said, "I'm feeling great."

"You don't need to sit down and rest," she said, "I can take over."

Amelia shook her head.

"I can help prepare dinner. I don't need to rest. Get plenty of that already."

Ethan interjected.

"Amelia you sick or something?"

She bit her lip shooting another pointed look at her friend who just looked back so innocently. She'd have a word with her later.

"No I'm not sick at all Ethan."

Technically the truth, because it wasn't morning after all.

"Okay just checking," he said, "You hungry?"

She smiled at him.

"Sure am…food smells so delicious I could eat…a lot."

"Plenty of food for all of us," he said, "You'll like the boys' bread. Did it themselves."

"I taught them," Claire said, "The first batch didn't rise right."

Amelia patted her shoulder.

"It looks lovely Claire and I can't wait to try it."

Discussing dinner and the preparation of food, a much safer topic after all. Rose just kept looking like she had nothing planned. Amelia knew better. But she had to tell Ethan on her own timeline…when it was the right time to give him such news.

"Food's done," Ethan said, "Now let's eat. And then we can catch up Amelia."

Her mouth went dry. Surely he wasn't going to mention the last time they ran into each other but then in some areas, Ethan was the perfect gentleman.

It might just prove to be an interesting dinner indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

They all sat around the dinner table. Rose did most of the talking and she seemed interested in putting together a bio on Ethan.

He answered most of her questions even after the boys ran away from the table to go play outside and Claire started in on the dishes. Amelia wanted to help her but Claire begged off.

"Not much to do and then I'll work on my lesson plan."

Claire wanted to be a teacher someday and she'd nearly finished all her studies already so the teacher had her writing up lesson plans for the younger students, something Claire very much enjoyed.

Rose leaned forward.

"So what do you think about family Ethan," she said, "now that you're getting married yourself…do you have any plans for more children?"

Amelia wanted to roll her eyes at her friend. Not exactly subtle was she? Ethan glanced at her and then looked back at Rose.

"That's a personal don't you think?"

Rose smiled warmly.

"Oh come on Ethan…you're obviously a good parent and Missy's going to want children…most women do when they pick a man to marry."

Ethan wiped his face with his napkin.

"Well that's between her and me. We haven't…discussed it very much."

Rose clasped her hands together on the table.

"I should think you should have that discussion before you walk down the aisle."

Amelia interjected.

"Rose…if he doesn't want to talk about it."

Her friend looked at her.

"Amelia what about the two of you…when you were planning on marrying? How did you feel about children?"

Amelia stood up and wiped her hands on her napkin.

"Excuse me…I think I'll get some fresh air."

Ethan just watched her walk out onto the back porch not sure what just happened. He looked at Rose.

"That's between the two of us also."

Rose sighed.

"I didn't mean to overstep my bounds," she said, "I have this habit of asking too many questions about people to try to understand them better. I used to be a writer."

"Use to be?"

She nodded.

"I wrote some articles…some short stories but not so much anymore. But I research people that will become my characters."

Ethan didn't know how he felt about that.

"I meant what I said about you being a good father Ethan," she said, "I hope this fiancée of yours knows that."

He sighed.

"Her father's more interested in a grandchild, an heir for his companies."

"But not you…"

Ethan shook his head.

"I grew up with one sister who practically raised me until we got split up. It took us more years to find each other again."

She grew serious.

"It sounds like you had a very difficult time growing up."

"I did…but I put it all behind me," he said, "No child of mine is ever going to grow up without a father. Any more than my sister's children would grow up without me looking after them."

She smiled.

"You think marrying Missy will help you do that better?"

He remained silent a while wondering why she hit him with all these questions. Wondering why Amelia had walked out on them both…the mention of children had done it. They'd discussed it before marriage and she'd told him a bit about growing up back on a ranch in Australia. How she'd said goodbye to her family probably forever.

But this wasn't about his past with Amelia, it was his present with Missy.

"You set a date yet?"

He shook his head.

"We're two very busy people."

She appeared to digest that.

"It looks like it but you've got to schedule a wedding in your lives somewhere."

He knew that but he just couldn't get into doing that. His work cut into most of his time and he didn't know how the children would feel if he rushed it.

"We'll do that…are you always this…"

She arched a brow.

"Direct?"

"Yes…you could call it that."

She chuckled.

"Ethan I think you're a fascinating person and it's not like I didn't just warn you."

He realized that and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes you did…"

She looked at him amused.

"I know we didn't really meet back in Reno…except in passing but then you didn't stay at the party very long."

No he hadn't…but he didn't think anyone had noticed.

"Neither did she…"

* * *

Amelia sat out back at a table with chairs around it and looked out towards the corral. Ben and George were petting a horse who'd come to where they stood by the fence.

"Hi there…"

She looked and saw Ethan come and join her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Where's Rose?"

"She's talking with Claire," she said, "answering some questions about some books."

Amelia smiled.

"She used to be a writer."

"I know…she told me," He said, "She asks a lot of questions that most people don't want to answer."

Amelia nodded.

"I know…as dear as she is to me, sometimes I need some space."

He seemed to agree with that and she wondered how much Rose had tried to pry into Ethan's life…and his relationship with her.

"She asked you about having children…is that why?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Ethan we both know the answer to that. We've been through it…but it's water under the bridge now isn't it? You're getting married to a woman who seems…amiable to you at least."

"Amelia…"

"No Ethan…I'm happy for you. Really. It's just that…"

Damn she couldn't get the words out. How could she when he was about to marry another woman and have a family with her…including the children. But then she'd walked…no ran away from all that.

"Dinner was delicious."

A much safer topic. He appeared to look at her carefully.

"You seemed very hungry," he said, "You ate two servings."

"I guess I was…but I love a good meal."

The last time they'd eaten dinner…both had been famished for good reason. She wondered if he thought about that time right now.

"You're looking good…"

She smiled at that.

"So are you Ethan…I know it didn't work out for us…but I still care about you and I always will."

He sighed.

"How long are you staying here?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know…Rose wanted to spend some time outside of the business of Reno so we came here."

"I'd like to spend some time with you if that's okay."

She furrowed her brow at him.

"But you're busy aren't you…working and planning for your wedding…building a new house."

"I got some time left over," he said, "You're my friend Amelia."

She softened at that.

"You're mine too…okay I guess we could have dinner or supper at the restaurant."

He nodded.

"Okay…that'll start…"

She arched a brow at him.

"Ethan…your life is set and it sounds like it'll suit you."

But as they were going to find out, life never proved to be simple.


	18. Chapter 18

Ethan ran into Missy the next morning on his way to the marshal's office. Dakota and Charlie had been at the hotel's restaurant eating breakfast after working all night. There'd been some trouble at the livery with two men attempting to steal some horses in the corral but Tiny had come out with his gun and scared them off.

Of course Missy had heard all about it and Ivan already talked about more security in town over the businesses. Ethan had already told him that his marshals could handle that and that he'd deputize more men to help him.

Not that the business owners like Axelrod and Amos who always complained would line up to lend a hand. But Ivan said he'd talk to his business partners and they'd come up with a solution to the problem before it worsened.

"Oh Ethan…we missed you last night," she said, "Though there's always tonight."

"I have plans…catching up with an old friend."

Missy made a face.

"Oh you can't seriously mean Amelia can you? Ethan how can she be your friend after what she did?"

He saw that she wasn't happy.

"It's just a chance for us to catch up. That's all," he said, "She's not staying in Paradise for long. Just as long as her friend wants to be away from Reno."

Missy frowned.

"Reno…she's from Reno?"

Ethan nodded.

"Weren't you just in Reno a couple months ago?"

Ethan stiffened.

"Yes I was on business," he said, "Only for two days."

She pursed her lips.

"Business…okay so did you meet up with this Rose?"

He sighed.

"Barely…I saw her at a party but I didn't stay long," he said, "I didn't really meet her."

"So you're not interested in her beyond…barely knowing her."

He just looked at her not wondering why she seemed unhappy now.

"She's Amelia's friend," he said, "Seems nice."

Missy looked pained.

"You know we're going to have to set a date for the wedding. My father wants to pay for it of course."

Ethan bristled.

"I can pay half."

"It's all right Ethan. It's his pleasure to do it. He's always wanted me to find someone and get married and he likes you."

"He barely knows me."

"He likes what he sees…that you're hard working man who's trying to do right by his responsibilities to family."

She smiled.

"We've got to try for next month. We'll be ready for the ceremony by then."

He looked up and saw Dakota heading towards him.

"Excuse me…"

Dakota sighed.

"We got some witnesses who saw the men trying to rustle those horses last night."

Ethan nodded.

"Catch them?"

"No…they're probably long gone anyway. I think Tiny scared them off."

Missy walked up to them.

"I really think my father's right. You need more deputies Ethan…before this gets out of hand."

Ethan put his hand up.

"Let me handle it," he said, "Now Dakota you and Charlie checked out all the posters?"

His deputy nodded.

"Nothing in there that helped," he said, "Tiny said they didn't act like they done it often or at all. He scared them off real easy."

"Just passing through then…doesn't remind me of anyone around here."

Dakota nodded again.

"That's what I'm thinking," he said, "Charlie and I'll be out tonight so if they come back, we'll get them this time."

"I don't think they'll be back," Ethan said, "Probably headed to the next town."

Dakota stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So how was dinner with Amelia and that friend of hers?"

"Went well…the children were happy to see her again."

"What about you? It's been months since she took off and left you and this town."

Not that long but the less someone like Dakota knew the better. The only person faster at spreading news around Paradise was Matilda.

"It was good to see her looking well."

Dakota chuckled.

"That all you can say?"

Ethan cleared his throat and Missy sighed.

"Dakota…he answered you," she said, "What are you getting at and don't you have work to do?"

The deputy tipped his hat.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll leave the two of you alone," he said, "but I have to say…Amelia's a fine looking young woman so if I decide to invite her out to supper tonight…"

"She's having dinner with me at the restaurant."

Dakota's eyes widened and glanced over at Missy who forced a smile on her face.

"Well, I didn't know you were that eager to see her again," he said, "I won't interfere with what you've got going…"

Missy seethed.

"He doesn't have anything going with her. She's not staying in town long anyway."

Dakota shrugged.

"Whatever…so then I can ask her out tomorrow night?"

Ethan just looked at him.

"You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Ethan paused.

"No…it's up to her which fellow she wants to dine with…even if it's you."

Dakota looked pleased.

"Thanks…and you can have supper with Missy here. Unless you want to join Amelia and I."

Ethan's lips formed a fine line.

"She's not said she's going with you yet."

Dakota winked at Ethan.

"Oh she will…I might just be exactly what she needs."

He left them and Ethan watched him go wondering what he was up to now. He wondered if Amelia would agree to go out with him.

Not that it was his business but he wondered.

* * *

Amelia sat out on the swing with Rose, both of them sipping cool tea. It'd been hot earlier but as the sun began to set, it'd cool off in time for her to meet Ethan at the restaurant for supper. She felt hungry after a rough morning and she'd decided to wear her blue dress.

"You'll have a good time with him."

Amelia bit her lip.

"I don't know about that," she said, "I want to see how it goes before I tell him anything."

"Wait until dessert or later. Don't shock him during the main course."

Amelia smiled. No she didn't have plans to do that but she had to tell him. Then they had to figure out how they were going to make it work.

"I'd never stop him from seeing his own child. I know how important family is to him…"

"Would you stay here?"

Amelia thought about it not for the first time. It'd be tough if she bore a child in a town where people would speculate about the father and the terms of its conception…but she was tough enough to handle gossip and smart enough to shield her child.

She knew Ethan wouldn't let anyone harm him or her either including through slander. But if he married Missy, what kind of role could he play and how would his future wife feel about it? Life had grown so complicated from something that they'd shared two months ago much simpler.

"I think so. I'd find a way to protect our child."

Rose smiled.

"I know you would Amelia and you need to let Ethan help you. He's a great father already."

"I've seen him in action. But it'll be at a distance for him since we won't be living together and I'm not sure how that'll work."

"You'll find a way together to do what's best for your family."

Amelia hoped so.


	19. Chapter 19

Ethan ran into John Taylor sitting in his favorite high backed chair just outside the barber shop. The Indian smile at him.

"How was the meeting?"

Ethan grimaced.

"That successful…what does Ivan want this time in the name of progress?"

"He wants another hotel or two," he said, "Barely can support the one we have the way things are now."

"He's hoping that if he builds it more people will come to Paradise. That sometimes works, more often not."

Ethan sat in a chair next to John Taylor.

"He's hoping Paradise will be bustling so they'll have the grandest Christmas celebration the town's ever seen. Good thing it's months off."

"Not enough of them," John Taylor said, "It would take a miracle to raise the town up from the troubles it's been facing since the mine closed."

Ethan couldn't argue with that. The population in the town had dropped by a third not long after Amelia had left town and hadn't really prospered since. Even though Ivan and Missy kept talking about hundreds, even thousands of people coming to Paradise to visit and even live.

"Barely any families here to support the school," Ethan said, "That's what Claire tells me…since she's been doing lesson plans."

John Taylor nodded.

"The white man has grandiose visions, ambitious plans for the most meager of beginnings," he said, "but here…they never last long before turning to dust."

"I know that…and you've been right every single time," Ethan said, "In fact you're right about just about everything…and everyone."

John Taylor smiled.

"I see Amelia returned…"

"Like you said," Ethan noted, "but she's just visiting with her friend from Reno."

John Taylor gave him a piercing look.

"You really believe that Ethan," he said, "that she's here on a pleasure trip?"

"That's what she said…and I met Rose. She's a rather interesting person though she asks a lot of questions."

John Taylor just looked at him.

"Ethan for the town marshal…you're a bit slow on the draw this time.

Ethan folded his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you need to talk to Amelia…"

Ethan paused.

"About what?"

John Taylor just shook his head at his friend.

"About what's been going on since you last saw her."

Ethan furrowed his brow.

"We're having supper tonight. At the restaurant."

John Taylor nodded.

"Okay then...you pay attention, you might find out why she came back to Paradise."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"John Taylor, what are you getting at?"

But his friend just smiled at him and Ethan knew that he'd have to get his own answers. If only he knew the questions.

* * *

Amelia liked the fabrics in the dress shop and brought some samples home putting them on the table. She knew that she'd have to be changing her wardrobe sooner rather than later when her body started showing signs of expecting. The town would figure it out by looking at her and she'd just have to live with that. There'd be rumors and whispers behind her back about her condition and who was responsible for it. She wondered whether they'd suspect Ethan.

Not likely…no one knew that they had met up in Reno two months ago and that they'd spent the night together.

"So you going to tell him after dessert is served?"

Amelia shook her head at Rose who brought them both some tea.

"No…when he's walking me home…so we have some privacy. He's going to be shocked after all."

"That's fair enough. But he's going to be happy about it I just know it."

Amelia sighed.

"I don't know about that," she said, "But he deserves to know the truth and then we have to figure out what to do next."

Rose smiled.

"He's going to forget all about what's her name and he's going to want to marry you."

Amelia groaned.

"I don't want that. I don't want him to ask me to marry him out of some sense of obligation…we were in love once and it was wonderful…the best even if it didn't work out."

Rose harrumphed.

"He still loves you…if he didn't, you wouldn't have news to tell him."

Amelia shook her head.

"I don't know about that," she said, "What happened…I…we just hadn't seen each other in so long and it just…"

Rose laughed.

"Who asked who to the bedroom?"

Amelia didn't answer, but she blushed.

"I see…I didn't know you had it in you."

"Rose…it wasn't like that…"

"I'm sure it was even better," her friend said, "Look the man loves you. That's plain to see."

Amelia looked at her hands.

"He's marrying another woman Rose," she said, "and if he loves her, he should marry her. He…I…we'll just work out some type of arrangement."

Rose shook her head.

"No…I don't think that wedding's going to take place."

Amelia got up from her table.

"I don't want to come between him and the woman he wants to marry."

Rose leaned closer.

"I say she's not going to be marrying him when he finds out about you," she said, "but not out of obligation but because he wants you as his wife, not her."

Amelia picked up a swatch to take a closer look at it.

"This one looks nice."

Anything to change the subject.

"Yeah… pink will work," Rose said, "So this is when you start showing?"

Amelia grimaced.

"Yes…don't get started on how people are going to talk."

Rose snorted.

"So what? You know Ethan's not going to stand for that," she said, "He'll protect his family."

Amelia's eyes widened.

"Oh god, what about the children? How's this going to impact them? I don't want them to be hurt by gossip about their uncle."

Rose shrugged.

"I doubt they'll even notice. They love their uncle and they love you…I think you're all going to be very happy together if you don't stand in your own way…and that goes for Ethan too."

"He's never been the problem," Amelia said, "It took me time away to figure out that it was my fault for leaving him."

"Both of you had to accept parts of each other in order to make it work," Rose said, "I think you've done that and so has he so now it's time to be happy."

Amelia listened to what her friend told her but could her friend be right? Did she have a future with Ethan or would he marry Missy instead?


	20. Chapter 20

Matilda ran into Missy at the postal office. She smiled when she saw the latest mover and shaker to come to Paradise. Only this time she knew that Missy and her father would get the job down. They'd bring cultural venues to the town including theaters and a music hall. That way they could hold concerts and plays, enriching the lives of people so they'd want to settle in Paradise.

That'd be a dream come true for her because she'd been a resident of the town for years since she came here herself. She'd been a spinster but never felt badly about it. She threw herself in the social fabric of the town, putting herself on all the committees and working at the bank including when Amelia had managed it for her handsome gentleman of a husband, Pierce.

"Matilda…I want you to serve on the performing arts committee," Missy said, "We're trying to attract suitable entertainment for our new theater."

"You have the money to start renovating the building?"

Missy nodded.

"My father's business partner will make the initial investment," she said, "and my father's already attracting other contributions. Many people are excited about it."

Matilda smiled.

"You've been very good for our small town," she said, "so how's the planning for the wedding?"

Missy sighed.

"I've been so busy…haven't had enough time to do any planning," she said, "My father is so happy he's going to host it and it'll be the event of the year."

Missy frowned.

"I never thought I'd actually see Mr. Cord at the altar without something happening to stop the wedding."

"That won't happen with us. I'll make sure of it. We're going to be married and be a family here right in town."

"What about the ranch?"

"Oh…he'll hire someone to look after it so it'll bring in some money but we're building a house closer to where everything's at. School for the children, the church and all the businesses…not to mention Ethan's office."

"I see…he's not had much to do lately with it being so quiet."

"That's all very well for now," Missy said, "but my father's going to help him prepare himself when outlaws try to make trouble. Sometimes that happens when town's grow larger and more prosperous."

Matilda nodded.

"We could get more marshals."

"My father's going to help Ethan do that," Missy said, "He knows where to find men looking for that type of work."

"I support his efforts," Matilda said, "I'm a bit worried about someone trying to rob the bank."

"That won't be a problem," Missy said, "Paradise will be known as the safest town in the region."

Matilda nodded again in approval.

"Mr. Cord's fortunate to have someone like your father helping him…and someone like you as his wife to be."

"Well, it seemed natural for us to get together," Missy said, "We have common goals."

Matilda sniffed.

"Even with Amelia coming back to town," she said, "I wouldn't worry about her. They never made it to the vows."

"I'm not worried…Ethan told me about his engagement to Amelia and I think he's moved on from that chapter in his life and is ready to start a new and better one with me."

"I'm sure you'll be happy together," Matilda said, "I don't even know why Amelia came back to Paradise. She claims it's her friend but I'm not so sure."

Missy smiled.

"She's not going to get him back if she's thinking of trying," she said, "I know Ethan and I are going to build a happy life together."

Rose walked up to them after leaving the mercantile.

"Hello…Matilda…and you are Missy right?"

"Yes I am and you're Amelia's friend Rose from Reno.'

Rose nodded.

"Right you are…I just had to get away from that place and Amelia suggested Paradise. She's so right about it being so quaint and rustic."

Missy bristled and Matilda tensed.

"It won't be that way for long," Missy said tightly, "We'll be building it up quickly…you won't recognize it by the Christmas gala."

"I won't be here then," Rose said, "but Amelia might…she might be here to stay after all."

Missy and Matilda looked at each other.

"Really…I thought she was just visiting," Matilda said, "I never expected…"

Rose nodded.

"These are where her roots are and she's feeling like that's what she needs right now."

Missy put a hand on her hip.

"Why is that? She doesn't have any family here since her ex-husband took off and left her."

Rose smiled.

"She's close to Ethan Cord and the children," she said, "and she's got friends here. Reno didn't really suit her…at least not most of the time."

"Reno?"

"Why yes…she ran into Ethan when he was up there on business…what two month ago I believe? Yes I think that's right."

Missy's lips pressed together.

"Oh that…Ethan told me that he saw her but not much more than that."

"I guess he wouldn't…say very much about it."

Missy narrowed her eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

Rose shrugged clearly enjoying herself.

"Oh nothing…it's just that they're still friends you know…even if it didn't work out for them."

Missy smiled became brittle.

"Oh well that's perfectly fine," she said, "Of course Ethan's going to be too busy to see anyone…socially before the wedding."

Rose just listened to Missy and wondered if she had any idea what was going on around her. If not, she was in for a surprise.

* * *

Ethan bumped into Amelia when she left the postal office.

Literally.

He kept her from stumbling and she instinctively put a hand on her abdomen.

"Sorry about that Amelia."

She smiled at him.

"It's all right Ethan…I wasn't looking where I was going."

He fell into step with her as they walked down the street towards his office.

"We still on for tonight's supper?"

She nodded.

"Of course…we made plans after all."

"Looking forward to it," he said, "Has Dakota spoken to you?"

She furrowed her brows.

"Dakota? No, why?"

"Oh nothing…say it'll be good for us to catch up."

She glanced at him.

"Ethan…we just saw each other two months ago," she said, "and we haven't told anyone that have we?"

He paused.

"No…Missy knows that I saw you there."

Amelia figured as much.

"You didn't tell her about us?"

"No…that's our own business," he said, "but it's in the past isn't it?"

She nodded.

"It is if you're getting married to someone else," she said, "I'm not judging you Ethan…I just understand better why you left."

They reached his office which was empty and she followed him inside.

"You didn't want to go back to Paradise with me."

"You're right…I didn't."

"Then why are you really here…I know it's not just to show your friend the scenery."

She started towards the door.

"Ethan maybe we'd better not have supper tonight."

"No…I want to go out with you tonight," he said, "I missed you…"

She knew he meant it by his tone but damn, it was hard to say what she needed to say to him. How could she tell him he was going to be a father?

What would his future wife have to say about it and how would she raise that child by herself?

"Amelia…I still care about you a lot," he said, "No matter what happens."

She sighed.

"I care about you Ethan…and I would like to talk to you," she said, "but let's have supper first okay?"

He felt puzzled by her words but he nodded in agreement. She felt like that was a start at least.


	21. Chapter 21

Dakota ran into Ethan as they were both walking down the main street. Ethan had been riding out to the ranches to follow up on the rustling reports. Dakota had been hanging out at the saloon until he worked later that night.

Ethan was taking time to eat supper with Amelia. But first he had to set a few things straight with his deputy first.

"Did you ask Amelia out?"

Dakota looked at him, mirth in his eyes.

"You think I'd tell you if I did? I mean you two are old news aren't you?"

Ethan paused.

"We're not together but I still care about her," he said, "You go easy with her or you'll have me to answer to, got it?"

Dakota just chuckled.

"Ethan…funny coming from a man who's engaged to another woman don't you think?"

"I'm just a friend of hers," he said, "who doesn't want to see her hurt and you have your fun with women and then move to the next."

"Were you any different when you were a young buck?"

Ethan couldn't say that he was but that was neither here nor there. What mattered was that Dakota didn't hurt her.

"She can take care of herself."

"I know that…just watch yourself…"

He walked away and Dakota watched him go shaking his head.

* * *

Rose walked up to where John Taylor stood eating some food. He smiled at her.

"Hello there…Rose."

She nodded.

"Yes John Taylor…good to see you," she said, "It's a beautiful day."

He agreed.

"I was out at the lake earlier fishing for bass," he said, "Caught a few for dinner tonight."

She smiled at him.

"That's nice…I'm eating alone myself."

"Ah Amelia is going out to supper with Ethan," John Taylor said, "If you like, you can join me."

She smiled more widely.

"I'd like that if I'm not intruding on your solitude."

John Taylor shook his head.

"Oh no…I'd enjoy your company," he said, "I've heard you are quite…outspoken and I like that in a woman."

Rose chuckled.

"Not everyone does like a woman who speaks her mind," she said, "but I tend to associate with others who do which is how I met up with Amelia."

"She does certainly do that. I've enjoyed a few spirited discussions with her on a variety of topics."

"I have too, but I notice that the other women in Paradise…they seem to think that if we're not of like mind, we should remain silent."

John Taylor nodded again.

"I see…that you're not taking their advice."

She tilted her face.

"I like you…I can see what Amelia likes about you and this town."

"It's good to see that she's come back," John Taylor said, "although I'm not surprised."

"I can believe that. It doesn't seem like much gets past you."

He sighed.

"I know that Amelia's returned for a reason," He said, "and that it's got to do with some news she's gt for Ethan."

Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Damn you are good…she's supposed to tell him at dinner tonight."

John Taylor nodded.

"About the child…I see. I think he'll be very happy when he hears the news."

"I hope so…but he's engaged to another woman."

John Taylor waved a hand in dismissal.

"Oh that…the wedding will never happen," he said, "Ethan jumped into that quickly after his trip to Reno, that's all."

"Well she told him she couldn't return to Paradise with him," Rose said, "She still had a lot of thinking to do about why she'd left him."

John Taylor shook his head.

"Ah youth…so much indecision and too much thinking…"

Rose chuckled.

"Well clearly they weren't thinking the entire time they were together."

John Taylor shrugged.

"They'll work it out this time," he said, "if they get out of their own way."

Rose sighed.

"One can only hope."

* * *

Ethan held the chair for Amelia as she sat down in the restaurant. They'd met there and walked in together.

Scotty told them the special and they both wanted to try it.

"You look nice…"

She smiled at him.

"So do you," she said, "I hope your day went well."

"It was mostly riding to the ranches…there's been some report of rustlers but we haven't seen any signs so far."

"That's good…I see that Ivan and his daughter have grand plans for Paradise."

"Yes they do…they think they can turn it back into a boom town."

"I wish them luck with it," she said, "but it's a hard road as we both know with mining towns."

"Can't argue with that…but Missy's very hopeful."

Amelia paused.

"So when is the big day?"

Ethan blinked his eyes.

"Big day? Oh the wedding. We haven't decided on a date but it'll be sometime next month."

She digested that.

"I'm sure it'll be a happy occasion for both of you and I wish you the best Ethan. I mean it."

"I know you do Amelia," he said, "I know it might have been a shock."

She shrugged slightly.

"Maybe a little…but I'm happy that you moved on after…"

"Last year or Reno?"

Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden so she drank some of the tea.

"Both…either. I could have handled both a lot better than I did but I'm not good at it Ethan."

He smiled.

"You're awfully good at the in between."

Her face flushed, had he just said….?

"Ethan I don't…"

"Well I do…and that last time was really something."

She fiddled with her hair which she wore in a bun above the nape of her neck. She remembered just then how much Ethan loved loosening the pins and unraveling her carefully contoured hair so that it hung loosely in curls around her. Then…but no need to go there. She'd been left with a permanent reminder of that night.

So had he. He just didn't know that yet. She had to wait until past dessert to tell him.

"We shouldn't be talking about it," she said, "You're almost a married man."

He sipped his drink.

"Almost. Not yet."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ethan I'm not going to be a stand in for your fiancée…"

He leaned forward.

"Why did you come back Amelia?"

She realized he wasn't even going to leave her off the hook until at least dessert.

"I'm here because Rose wanted to see Paradise…"

Ethan arched a brow at her.

"A small town like this when she's from Reno?"

She kept her voice calm.

"Well yes…too much excitement she said."

He appeared to consider that.

"So how long are you staying?"

She paused.

"I don't know…I haven't decided yet."

She glanced away from him, trying to keep the words from spilling out of her. She didn't want to tell him here and she was losing her nerve.

But would there ever be a right time?


	22. Chapter 22

Rose loved the fish that John Taylor cooked up for her on the open fire by the lake. He had a campsite there where he said he loved looking up at his mountain, the one that had nearly been strip mined. The issue had torn the town apart. Amelia and Ethan had been on opposite sites until one night at the bar Amelia had run into the inebriated woman who showed her the damning photos.

"It was another mountain that had been so beautiful, so pristine until the White Man tried to exploit its riches, only some of which he understood."

Rose nodded.

"We've had the same in Nevada…for the silver and copper but there's been some efforts to save it."

He smiled.

"That happened here. Amelia did some drinking and after she woke up the next morning hung over, Ethan asked her about a friend of hers who was a judge."

"Amelia got drunk?"

"Oh yes…she did not that she does that often," he said, "It was based on the circumstances."

"I'll bet…she's a wonderful woman," Rose said, "Strong willed, very independent and very smart. She scared most of the men at the parties."

John Taylor laughed.

"Doesn't surprise me. She scares most of them here…but she's right an awful lot of the time."

Rose smiled.

"She loves only one man," she said, "and I hope he appreciates what that means to a woman like her."

John Taylor served her more fish which was just as delicious.

"I think he did…most of the time," he said, "They got in their own way and she left for a while. But I knew she'd come back."

Rose studied him carefully.

"You know why she came back didn't you?"

John Taylor sighed.

"I can guess…but Ethan might take a while to figure it out."

Rose leaned back against a tree.

"She's supposed to tell him," she said, "but she's not been eager since she found out about his engagement."

"That happened after he returned from Reno."

"I figured as much. I've tried talking to her but she's pretty stubborn."

"So is he…"

"They're eating dinner tonight. Maybe that'll help. I told her to wait until after dessert."

John Taylor chuckled as he reached for more fish from the fire.

* * *

Amelia and Ethan ate their cake looking at each other as they did so. They'd made small talk but she didn't know what else to do as she didn't feel a restaurant with people was the best place to have a conversation about something so intimate.

Bad enough it'd be all over town about her expecting a child without a husband. She'd wait long enough, he'd hear about it from someone else and do the math.

"Amelia…you feeling all right?"

She looked at him, seeing concern on his face.

"Yes I feel great…why do you ask?"

"You're eating a lot of food and two pieces of cake."

She looked down at her second one.

"I'm hungry…It's been a long day and I'm fine…maybe a little tired."

He appeared to digest that information and she didn't know what he was getting at. He couldn't possibly know about her.

"You look good…Missy must agree with you. I'm sure it'll be a lovely wedding."

Ethan paused.

"We haven't planned it or set a date."

"I'm sure you will soon Ethan. A wedding's a very important event in a woman's life."

He couldn't argue with that. Missy talked a lot about it but not a lot about what came after except they'd be living in the new house he'd build.

"For Pierce and me…it happened more quickly," she said, "We didn't have a big ceremony. It was all very whirlwind."

He bit a piece of cake.

"What about our wedding?"

She looked at him pointedly.

"Which one…we had three attempts at it didn't we?"

He nodded.

"We never made it though," she said, "I hope you can make it work Ethan."

"What about you Amelia? What do you want?"

She looked down at her hands.

"I want to figure out what to do next," she said, "I might stay here a while."

"I think you should…"

She arched her eyebrows.

"You do…why? We didn't part on the best of terms Ethan."

He sighed.

"You didn't want to return with me to Paradise."

"I wasn't ready…there's still a lot I needed to figure out," she said, "but it wasn't about how I felt about you…or what we shared."

He paused for a long moment and she figured that like she, he was remembering that night together. It'd been so intense. They'd been apart for months after all and it's like both of them had been waiting.

"I know what I told you," she said, "but when I woke up and you were gone…that was my answer."

He pursed his lips.

"I didn't want to wake you up."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wanted to leave without saying goodbye…"

He sighed.

"Not exactly…I'd gotten a wire the previous day to head to Virginia City. I had to get up early to get a good start."

She leaned closer to him.

"You had business there?"

He nodded.

"Some fugitive showed up there who was wanted in Paradise for attempted robbery of the livery. So I had to go meet with the marshal there."

She leaned back in her chair, arms folded.

"Amelia did you think I left because I was trying to sneak out on you?"

She didn't know what to think. His explanation threw him through a loop.

"Ethan…I didn't know what to think…not after what had happened between us," she said, "I thought you were upset with me."

He sighed.

"Wasn't happy but I understood," he said, "John Taylor explained it to me. Said I had to be patient."

"Oh he did…did he?"

"He knows us both better than we know ourselves most of the time."

She nodded, agreeing with him about their old friend who'd given them advice whether they welcomed it or not.

"Well it's getting late Ethan. I'd better be heading home."

"Already?"

"I'm a bit tired," she said, "It's been a long day."

"Okay…I'll walk you home then."

She smiled at him as he went to help her out of her chair.

* * *

Across the room, Missy sat eating with her father where they'd been discussing some upcoming business dealings with their partners.

"Isn't that Ethan?"

She looked where her father did and saw him there with Amelia.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she said, "Two old friends catching up is all."

Ivan sighed.

"Didn't they used to be engaged to each other?"

Missy gritted her teeth.

"I have this all under control Father, just leave it to me."

"I'd like to daughter but you're not the expert in such things," he said, "You got engaged to a man who's now dining with the woman he almost married."

"Almost is not the same as doing it."

"We'll have to see about that," Ivan said, "and I'm not sure I can leave it up to you."

She just looked at her father not believing her ears.


	23. Chapter 23

Missy walked up to the table where Ethan and Amelia were eating dessert.

"Nice to see you out and about Amelia…"

Amelia smiled at her.

"Thank you…it's a beautiful night don't you think?"

"I agree…my father and I were just discussing some business plans for the new theater," Missy said, "I think that the renovation will go beautifully."

Amelia nodded.

"Good to see that old building restored to its former glory."

"Ah yes, it was once a theater wasn't it…back in the earlier days?"

Amelia nodded.

"Those day had passed by the time I arrived with my former husband Pierce and hopefully this time it'll be more permanent."

"Oh it will be Amelia," Missy said, "My father and I have the magic touch after all. Paradise will be so beautiful and it'll be a bustling town that'll attract many newcomers to settle here."

Amelia didn't know about that. Better minds had tried and failed but maybe it would come down to who could throw the most money around.

Missy apparently dismissed her and focused on Ethan.

"I might have to talk to you before you leave the restaurant," she said, "There's been another…incident at the mercantile and Axelrod's quite upset."

"Nothing unusual about that," Ethan said, "Him being upset. What happened?"

"Some vandalism…nothing but minor damage but you might need more deputies."

"I've got enough…with Dakota and Charlie and some of the ranchers pinching in when it gets busy."

Missy frowned.

"It might get worse unless it's handled now…in a more aggressive fashion."

Ethan sighed.

"Missy you handle building up Paradise into a prosperous town and leave the marshaling up to me."

"But Ethan…I…"

Amelia spoke up.

"Listen I really should be heading back to the house now…it's getting late."

Ethan watched as she stood up.

"Amelia…I'll walk you back."

She shook her head.

"Ethan…you look quite busy here. I'll see you sometime…"

She started walking away and Missy blocked her path.

"I think that you are forgetting that the man you had dinner with is engaged to me."

Amelia chuckled.

"I know that…I was just dining with an old friend."

"Oh I bet…but if you think he's going to change his mind and marry me, well you're wrong."

"I'm not here to get married," Amelia said, "I'm here to vacation with my friend. If you two want to get married then I wish you the best of luck."

"I don't believe you…"

Amelia looked directly at her.

"Please get out of my way."

Missy stepped aside but then suddenly, Amelia felt dizziness come over here and her legs start to buckle. She didn't want to faint in front of them. But she felt lightheaded.

She started to fall but Ethan reacted quickly and grabbed hold of her to stop her. She relaxed against him for a moment, relieved. Ethan held onto her too long.

"You okay…looked like you were about to fall?"

Time to pull away from him before…

"Ethan…what are you doing?"

Amelia spoke up.

"He stopped me from falling," she said, "Thank you Ethan…but really I'm fine now."

"You aren't fine if you're falling over."

She smiled at his concern.

"But I am…maybe it was the two pieces of cake. It tasted quite rich…I think I'll just walk home now."

"I'll walk you to your house…make sure you reach it safely."

She didn't want to argue with him so he said goodbye to Missy who then walked off to find her father. She didn't look too happy with him.

But his mind was on Amelia and getting her home in one piece.

* * *

"So you feel better yet?"

Amelia sipped her tea sitting on her chaise in the parlor. Rose had gotten back home from her dinner with John Taylor and prepared it.

"I feel just fine. Really you and Ethan…it was nothing bad that happened…I just felt dizzy suddenly."

"I know it was the baby…but did he know?"

Amelia frowned.

"No…and I didn't have the chance to tell him."

"Are you going to do that Amelia?"

She felt defensive, after all it's not like she wanted to keep information from him. She just needed to find the right time to do it.

"I am…not tonight…"

Rose sipped her tea.

"Before you have to change out your wardrobe?"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Rose…that's a ways off," she said, "I'll tell him way before then."

"You'd better…I don't want you going into labor right after it happened."

Amelia shook her head.

"He'll surely know and we'll have worked out an arrangement that we both can live with. Missy is just going to have to find some way to deal with it."

Rose didn't look impressed.

"I don't think she can deal with much that's not a business deal involving lots of money," she said, "I imagine she has a cold heart. I don't imagine what Ethan sees in her."

"Well he sees something he wants…because he's with her and they're getting married."

Rose smiled.

"I'm not sure it'll happen…not when he find out you're having his child."

Amelia pursed her lips.

"It's not going to stop him…besides I don't want him with me out of obligation," she said, "I've already been married to a man who never loved me…and I don't want that again. We'll find a way to work it out where we can both live our lives."

Rose sighed.

"Amelia I have a feeling he's not going to like your way very much," she said, "and he seems to be a man who knows how to get what he wants."

* * *

Ethan ran into Dakota who was coming out of a saloon.

"Hey you going on your nightly patrol?"

Dakota nodded.

"You keep an eye out for anyone damaging property okay?"

"I heard about what happened with Axelrod's mercantile but it was quiet last night. I didn't see any signs of trouble."

"Might have missed it…you and Charlie."

"Maybe we do need more deputies Ethan."

"I don't know if I'm ready to take that step yet," Ethan said, "It's been so quiet."

"It might not stay that way," Dakota said, "We've both seen trouble explode in a flash."

Ethan knew that and he'd dealt with it by recruiting more deputies among the men willing to serve which were largely the ranchers.

"I'll see what happens first," he said, "Then I'll decide what to do."

Dakota accepted that.

"So when's the wedding between you and Missy?"

"Haven't set a date yet…"

Dakota smiled.

"Best get a move on or she will," he said, "in the meantime, I'm thinking I'll be asking Amelia out for dinner."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"She's not your type."

Dakota flashed some amusement in his eyes.

"What's my type Ethan? She's a free woman and you're an engaged man…Say I got an idea. Why don't we take your woman and Amelia out for supper tomorrow night?"

Ethan didn't like the sound of that at first but then thought, it'd give him a chance to see her again. After all, he sensed that something wasn't right with her.

That she might be hiding something from him and he needed to find out what.


	24. Chapter 24

Missy shook her head.

"Ethan…I don't know if it's a good idea for us to all dine together," she said, "I'm busy with the theater plans."

"It's only for a couple hours and it should be a good time."

She scrunched her face.

"Dakota? He's a bit uncouth even when he's not drinking and carousing and Amelia and I? Well, she's your past and I'm your present and future."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You worried because I used to be engaged to her?"

She hedged.

"Not really…if she was good enough for you, you'd have married to her and you didn't. I'm not worried at all."

He shook his head.

"That's not why we didn't get married," he said, "She broke it off with me because she was afraid I'd get killed."

"It was for the better…she's not good enough for you," she said, "I will be the perfect wife for you and a mother for the children."

Ethan watched her walking around the office housed in a building purchased by Ivan as a headquarters for all their planning.

"We need to set a date by the way. My father was right. We can't leave it hanging and we have to time the wedding to attract the most people and the honeymoon for when it's not going to be so busy with meeting with investors."

Ethan just listened to her.

"I might not be able to leave Paradise…if your father wants to hire more deputies."

She shook her head

"Ethan we really need to spend some time alone together," she said, "It just needs to be carefully planned."

Ethan couldn't think that far. Ivan was drawing more and more of his resources and time into rebuilding the town. Sure the town was quiet now save for some minor damaging of businesses but that could change in a flash.

"We could talk about it after supper," he said, "Dakota's taking out Amelia and like you said, he's a drinker and carouser."

She chuckled without much humor.

"You worried about him taking advantage of her or are you jealous?"

Ethan shook his head.

"I'm concerned about her as her friend," he said, "That hasn't changed even though we're not getting married."

She just pinched her lips together.

"All right Ethan…we'll have dinner with them," she said, "I have something to run cross your deputy anyway."

"Okay then it's settled."

She smiled.

"I'll try to find something to talk about with Amelia but really…she and I have nothing in common."

"I'm not sure about that," he said, "She's always been very supportive of building up Paradise."

"Yes but she tried and she failed Ethan…I want to deal only in successes."

He felt a bit defensive.

"She didn't fail…just ran into bad luck with the mines closing."

"The mines haven't been open in nearly a year," she said, "but my father and I are about to turn it all around."

Ethan wondered if that were possible. Paradise still existed either way, his choice of a place to raise the children.

"We'll see what happens," he said, "In the meantime, I have a job to do. I'll see you later."

He walked out the door just as Ivan walked inside.

* * *

Amelia threw up that morning but her stomach settled down soon enough with more of that weak tea that Rose served up for her.

"How long does this malaise last anyway?"

Rose smiled.

"A month or so…sometimes longer."

Amelia made a face.

"I hope not…I feel good the rest of the day. I just wish that It'd go away."

"It will soon enough and you've got supper tonight with Dakota. You should feel better by then and he won't be any the wiser."

Amelia heard a hint of reproach in her friend's voice and wish she'd put it aside. It's not like she wanted to keep the news from Ethan. But he was engaged to be married and she would be pregnant in a small town with no husband in sight. It'd be rough on her if she didn't leave Paradise but she'd make sure her child was shielded from that.

Ethan would protect his child too. She knew that even if he did marry Missy and begin a life with her.

"You're not telling him at supper are you?"

Amelia shook her head.

"No…I'll tell him when the time's right like I told you. When we're alone together."

Rose smiled again.

"I can help you set that up," she said, "Get Missy out of the room so you can share your news."

Amelia got up to head to the kitchen.

"No I can handle that…are you going to visit John Taylor tonight?"

Rose nodded.

"He's a nice man and very funny," she said, "I had a great time with him at the lake."

"That's good...I'm heading off to the mercantile when I feel better."

"Good…that would be wonderful,' Rose said, "I think that the curtains in the parlor and sun room both need to be redone what do you think?"

Amelia sighed.

"I agree…you pick out the patterns. I was never good at that as Pierce liked to remind me."

Rose waved a hand.

"Don't think about that lout. Think about Ethan and how he's going to be happy to find out he's going to be a father."

Amelia knew he'd be shocked for sure and perhaps happy but she didn't know whether or not he'd try to take the baby away from her. She just had no idea what he'd do or say, part of what gave her pause. It had happened unintentionally after all.

"I'm going to tell him…and soon."

* * *

Ethan ran into Dakota at the office. His deputy looked up at him from where he sat reviewing Wanted posters.

"Anything happening?"

Dakota shook his head.

"You eating supper with Amelia and me later tonight?"

Ethan sighed.

"Yes but if you do or say anything…"

"Hey Ethan…she's not with you anymore so you have no say in what happens between us."

Ethan grumbled.

"Like I said, if you do or say anything to hurt her, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Got you…it's nothing serious. You know me."

Ethan looked at him sternly.

"I do know you and I hope we have an understanding."

Dakota nodded, more amused than anything else.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you still were with her."

"I'm not…but that doesn't mean I don't care what happens with her."

Dakota got up to leave the office.

"I got to go ride out to the ranches," he said, "but I'll be back later and I'll see you at the restaurant."

Ethan nodded but after Dakota had left, he wondered what he'd just gotten himself into agreeing to the plans for supper.

His fiancées both past and present in the same room. He's have to keep the fireworks from going off.


	25. Chapter 25

Amelia looked so damn beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Ethan knew that he shouldn't look at her. But in her dress that molded to her figure he couldn't help himself. Too many memories of time with her crept into his head as he pulled the chair out to seat Missy at the table.

Dakota helped Amelia and winked at Ethan as they all sat down to order their meals and to start talking. Missy of course wanted to talk about the town's future. The theaters, music halls and hotels that would start up along with more restaurants.

"I really think with more restaurants….Paradise will really take off."

Amelia disagreed.

"Right now if you put in more, it'll make it harder for this one to stay in business," she said, "I believe in growth but slowly…give time for more people to take an interest in what's new…establish an anchor business for the others to draw on…that's how it's been done in other cities."

Missy sighed.

"I know but Paradise needs to be rescued quickly before it fades altogether."

Ethan and Amelia looked at each other.

"Paradise won't fade completely," Amelia said, "There will always be people here, it's a community above all."

Missy wrinkled her nose.

"It'll be a ghost town if we don't bring in more commerce."

Ethan thought the topic boring so his mind drifted away. Amelia more than held her own with Missy because she knew Paradise better than just about anyone. Even when she hated it…she still looked out for it and the people.

"Amelia…if you only know."

Ethan spoke up then.

"She does Missy…she was handing out money to help tide ranchers over during the difficult times," he said, "They wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for her."

Missy sniffed at him.

"Well…that's only good for the short term…"

Amelia looked at her.

"I gave them short interest loans," she said, "until their crops were due…"

Dakota chimed in.

"Amelia's one amazing woman," he said, "I didn't know if she'd even go out with me tonight."

Amelia smiled at him.

"I couldn't pass up such a nice invite…from such a handsome man."

Dakota smiled and Ethan looked at him. Missy went back to talking about the different phases of development for the town. He went back to his mind wandering, places where it shouldn't go but he couldn't help himself.

He'd smoothed his hands over the smooth skin underneath her dress, which felt silky soft beneath his fingertips. And she'd used her hands on him, tentatively at first and then her exploration grew more ardent.

"Ethan…do you think the town would appreciate a fountain in the middle of the square…"

He blinked his eyes.

"Square…what square…?"

"It's not built yet. My father just had the plans drafted but a fountain would look nice don't you think?"

He didn't know how to respond to that. But Amelia did, right quick.

"You might be putting the cart before the horse," she said, "You need to do what's integral than what's just aesthetic."

Missy huffed.

"I really don't think that you're the expert on design."

"I didn't say that I was Missy. It's just advice which you can use or discard."

Dakota nodded.

"I'd take that advice to the bank Missy. Amelia's really knowing what she's talking about when it comes to Paradise."

"I'm sure that she thinks she does but…"

Ethan glanced over at Amelia and noticed her looking more distant. He couldn't blame her, the more he looked at her, the more his mind moved to a distant place and a moment out of time. She'd looked so beautiful while he'd caressed her hair off of her face before capturing her lips.

She'd returned his passion in ways that surprised him because he thought he knew her so well…but their time apart had brought urgency into what they shared. The first time would be a reunion, the rest of the night at leisure. He had a lot to make up for in just hours to do it.

"Oh Ethan…I missed you…"

"Missed you more…"

Then the words stopped for a while.

Damn he had to stop thinking about her when he was engaged to someone else. He was set to marry Missy, he should be thinking about her, not Amelia the woman in his past.

He tried to focus on the conversation.

* * *

Amelia appreciated that Dakota had asked her out. But she couldn't stop thinking about Ethan. If he only knew her secret, how would he react? Would he be overjoyed, would he be upset? He most certainly would be shocked.

She listened to Missy talk and interjected when she just felt that the woman didn't know what she was talking about when it came to knowing Paradise.

How Ethan could had gotten engaged to this woman? She didn't seem like she cared about anything but the plans she and her father had to build up the town. Amelia had been like that herself at times when she first arrived…and then after Pierce had left. Mostly to fill in the time when she felt so alone without her husband…left to survive and keep the bank afloat.

She'd changed though and it had saved her life.

"Amelia can I get you anything?"

She glanced over at Dakota.

"I'm fine…the meat is just delicious. I didn't eat most of the day."

Missy's eyes popped up.

"Oh why would that be?"

Amelia thought quickly.

"The heat maybe…"

Dakota agreed.

"It's been hot all week," he said, "Nice to see it cool off when the sun sets."

Ethan spoke up.

"You feeling better Amelia?"

"Better?"

"You nearly fainted earlier when I saw you," he said, "You're not sick or anything?"

She shook her head.

"Oh no…I'm perfectly healthy…I feel much better."

He frowned and she wondered if…but no, he couldn't figure anything out by looking at her.

"Dakota, you are going to walk her home aren't you?"

"Of course…I'm a gentleman after all…"

Ethan didn't look like he quite bought that but didn't say anything. Missy just kept talking and his mind kept wandering. Amelia could tell by looking at him.

She knew she had to tell him the truth but not tonight. It had to be when the two of them were alone. She both anticipated it and feared the moment when he'd find out he was going to be a father.

Not knowing how he'd react, that was the hardest part.


	26. Chapter 26

Ethan blinked his eyes noticing the slice of chocolate cake in front of him. Somehow there'd been a transition between dinner and dessert.

He'd been too busy daydreaming to pay attention to what Missy and Dakota had been discussing or rather arguing about…when had the tone changed?

"Really I think you're too rough around the edges to know what the genteel crowd likes as entertainment."

Dakota snorted.

"Hardly…I hang around the saloons where most of the people go…play cards, do some drinking, and have some fun with the ladies there."

Amelia sat there eating her cake. She seemed to enjoy it but then she'd always loved chocolate. He'd used that weakness against her more than once when trying to coax her into spending nights with him.

"I don't think you speak for everyone…thank goodness…Ethan do you think he does?"

He growled inwardly not wanting to be drawn into arguing with his own deputy…or his fiancée. He'd loved what he'd been thinking about…back to chocolate and the woman who loved it. And had loved him at least once.

Tasting the hint of chocolate when he kissed her mouth after walking her home or better yet being inside her home before taking things in his own hands by literally sweeping her off of her feet. He loved how she looked dressed up now, but he loved her wearing less down to the little beauty mark she had in her lower back.

"Ethan…really I need to know what you think," she said, "Dakota's not right is he?"

"Well…"

Amelia chimed in.

"He's both right…and he isn't…you want to attract all kinds of people to town as long as they have money to spend on your businesses. That's what you want, Missy isn't it? You and your father?"

"Yes…but we don't want riff raff in this town either…"

Amelia chuckled.

"You think Dakota is that ilk? You don't know him very well then," she said, "I wouldn't be here right now with him if he were riff raff."

Missy snickered.

"Well…your view of him could be off…couldn't it?"

Amelia shook her head.

"I know him better than you think you do," she said, "I don't make snap judgments about people and I have to say, Dakota is a wonderful dinner companion."

Dakota smiled at that. Ethan tried to smile and Missy just wiped her mouth with her napkin dropping the topic.

"I'm hoping for a goodnight kiss when I walk her home."

He winked at Ethan who just tensed in his chair. Not liking it one bit…even though it wasn't his position to care. He was engaged to Missy after all and Amelia was not bound to any man. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. But the thought of Dakota kissing her…it made sitting still in his chair mighty difficult right now.

"We'll see…."

She answered simply and then returned to her cake.

"I heard you took sick Amelia…"

She looked up at Missy and so did he. Amelia shook her head.

"It's the heat nothing more," she said, "I feel just fine right now. Food's delicious."

"Oh…that's not what I heard. You fainted, didn't you?"

Amelia looked up at her.

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing…just concerned that's all."

Ethan found that difficult to believe but Amelia didn't seem to care. She just seemed focused on her chocolate cake.

* * *

She took a piece home to Rose who agreed that it was delicious.

"So did he kiss you when you arrived home?"

"Kissed?"

Rose looked at her pointedly.

"That nice man…Dakota," she said, "the one who took you out to dinner."

Amelia shook her head.

"Just on the hand…but Ethan didn't act too friendly towards him."

Rose chuckled.

"What do you expect? He was hating every minute of it I bet. He wants you for himself."

Amelia tilted her face.

"He's engaged to another woman," she said, "Why would he do that if he still wanted me?"

Rose sighed.

"Are you that obtuse? It's probably because you didn't want to go home with him."

"I couldn't…I wasn't ready," Amelia said, "I still had to figure out what I wanted…what to do next. I married so young the first time. Too young for me and I still don't know what marriage means."

"You had a bad experience with it but not all marriages are the same"

"I know that…but I couldn't go through with it before and I loved him."

Rose got up to go bring them both some of her special tea. Amelia leaned back on the chaise, feeling suddenly tired. It'd been tiresome having to listen to Missy carry on so much about what she thought was right for people in a town she didn't know well.

"You still love him don't you?"

"It's not that simple," Amelia said, "I was so prepared to tell him about the baby until I found out about the engagement."

"He's not married yet and I don't think he'll stay with her when he finds out about you."

Amelia got up and started pacing. That's not what she wanted, not that way. She didn't want him to propose or push marriage on her out of a sense of duty or obligation…solely to prevent his child from being illegitimate.

"I don't want to marry a man who doesn't love me Rose," she said, "That's what I did last time and it didn't work out."

* * *

Ethan rode back home and only Claire remained up, preparing her lesson plans at the table. She had made sure the boys had done their own homework before heading to bed.

He felt tired and he didn't know how it'd gone between Amelia and Dakota when the deputy had taken her home. Had he kissed her goodnight, was something brewing between the two of them? His hands clenched into fists and his body tensed just thinking about it.

No reason to feel that way now that he was getting married in a month or so but he couldn't stop himself. Amelia coming back to Paradise even on vacation had changed him.

He didn't know what to do about that either.


	27. Chapter 27

Amelia tossed and turned dreaming about him. Ethan, the man who had made her feel like his woman back in Reno but in Paradise, things had gotten damn complicated.

The dream world didn't care about such things tonight so she spent it lying in his arms while he did all these amazing things to her. The hours had passed by so quickly, too fast but then by the time morning arrived, she felt so sated.

Wrapped up in the warmth of his arms, a cocoon around her where she felt safe and the elation that filled her…she felt it all over again as keenly as when it happened. The way he peeled her clothes off of her, lifted her up in his arms and carried her.

The way he looked at her while he removed his own clothing. She'd tried to help him with that but he grew impatient. She understood that well. When their bodies were joined, it was as if they'd never been apart. Everything else that seemed so important, such a complication or obstacle faded away until there was only the two of them.

They'd talked too but spent most of the night communicating in other ways. She'd never known what true passion was until she found it with him. Pierce hadn't been a generous lover, he'd taught her how to please him and if she found pleasure along the way, that was a welcome coincidence.

She'd never felt the most intense of pleasures…she had blushed that first time and then she'd thanked him for that. Ethan, well he seemed a bit confused by that until she explained to him in halting words what it'd been like before she met him.

Waking up, she just felt hot. She felt her body tingling and her heart racing. She didn't feel him there anymore but felt alone in her bed…inside a house where there was only Rose and her. The sheets fell away and she got up to get something to drink, some of the leftover tea to help her return back to earth.

Damn she'd wanted him so much, more than anything in her life but upon waking, it didn't take too long to remember those things that had been cast aside.

She was pregnant. She was alone in a town where as soon as people suspected, even before they knew, the tongues would be wagging. She'd be the one looked upon with first curiosity and then pity and scorn when her baby's father was nowhere nearby.

Some like Matilda would hope it was Pierce, some unlikely reunion with him that resulted in her condition. Others might say it was some passing interest during her travels.

The trail wouldn't lead back to Ethan because no one knew…no one could even guess what happened in Reno.

That would change the moment he knew. He'd claim his child, she saw that crystal clear now and wondered why there'd been any doubt. But would he try to claim her? Would his engagement to Missy end and would he instead try to pursue her…if only to give his child a name?

Family had become everything to Ethan in a short time. He'd never let anything bad happen to his child. She sipped her tea slowly and thought about the dinner. The way he'd looked at Dakota who'd been pretty sweet to her.

But how could he complain if he was engaged to another woman? Still…he'd looked uncomfortable with Dakota walking her home.

She'd better head back to bed, needing her sleep. The morning would bring another bout of the malaise which she hoped to put behind her soon.

Better to sleep so she could dream about him again. She couldn't help it.

* * *

Ethan got off his horse and saw Dakota standing there with John Taylor.

"Hi boss…good to see you bright and early. How's Missy?"

Ethan eyed his deputy.

"Missy's fine and meeting with her father," he said, "I see you are in the office early."

Dakota shrugged.

"Didn't do much carousing last night," he said, "Amelia's a pretty tame date."

If Dakota only knew, but then Ethan never wanted him to know that side of her. So he just smiled back at him.

"So you got her home safely…"

"You know I did…you probably weren't too far behind me."

"I was walking Missy until she ran into her father," Ethan said, "I didn't see Amelia after that."

John Taylor chuckled.

"So you two fighting over her already?"

Ethan and Dakota looked at each other and then back at John Taylor.

"I'm engaged…"

His old friend looked straight at him.

"I know. How's that going?"

Ethan paused.

"What do you mean?"

Dakota bit back a chuckle but John Taylor focused on Ethan.

"With Amelia back in town," he said, "Must make life very interesting."

Ethan pulled on his collar.

"John Taylor…I told you I'm engaged."

Dakota chuckled.

"I'm dating Amelia," he said, "I'm thinking of asking her out to the concert."

Ethan furrowed his brow.

"Concert?"

"Yes…didn't Missy tell you? There's a small band coming to play her in the saloon tomorrow night."

"No she didn't…"

"I'm sure she'll want you to take her," Dakota said, "because her father hired the band to come play here."

Ethan digested that.

"Does Amelia like concerts? You think she'll want to go?"

John Taylor nodded.

"I think I'll invite Rose to join me," he said, "I'll pack some of those smoked fish."

Ethan sighed.

"I don't know about Amelia…you'd have to ask her," he said, "and I don't think… really don't think that you're her type."

Dakota didn't look too unhappy by his assessment.

"Doesn't matter what you think Ethan," he said, "We had a good time together and I'm planning on asking her."

Ethan just frowned at his deputy. He wondered if Amelia would accept and imagined that she would do that.

She liked to have a good time and seemed happy enough with Dakota last night. Of course she would go with him.

He'd go with his fiancée Missy and that's the way it had to be.

* * *

Amelia and Rose stopped by the restaurant to pick up a basket of food to go eat by the creek. The sun had come out strongly that day and it didn't take her stomach long to settle.

She heard about the concert while in town and imagined Dakota would ask her. They ran into John Taylor and he'd asked Rose to go with him.

Then he mentioned that Dakota might be looking for her. Missy walked up to them just then.

"Have you seen Ethan?"

John Taylor smiled at her.

"As a matter of fact I did…not too long ago."

She nodded.

"I need him to help me at the concert tomorrow night," she said, "Provide security…"

"You'll find him in his office," John Taylor said, "So you two are going to the lake?"

Amelia nodded.

"By the creek," she said, "Just to relax and enjoy the beautiful day."

He studied her carefully. Sometimes she almost thought that he knew…

"You feeling better?"

She blinked her eyes.

"Why yes…I am. Must be the sunlight."

His eyes brightened.

"Must be…have a good time then."

He walked off and Amelia wondered…how much did John Taylor really know? He seemed to know everything about everybody…had he figured out her secret?


	28. Chapter 28

Amelia and Rose sat by the creek which wove through the valley like a shimmering ribbon. It hadn't turned into a river yet, just bubbling water from a spring somewhere in the mountains.

Near where the mines used to be.

"This food is delicious," Rose said, "Scotty outdid himself."

"He's a genius in the kitchen. Though he specializes in sweets, he can cook about anything."

"I can see that…he'd be a hit back in Reno."

Amelia smiled.

"He loves Paradise. Mary and Huckleberry are both very happy to stay there."

"Not restless like you were?"

Amelia gave her friend a pointed look.

"I was…but I think I was mostly afraid," she said, "It seems silly now."

Rose shrugged.

"Perhaps but you had to do a lot of thinking to get where you are now. That's a good thing and now that you're having the man's child."

"Don't remind me…I had no idea when I came back here he'd be engaged to someone else. I should have known the way he left."

"He said that was on business…"

Amelia bit into her sandwich.

"I know but I didn't know that at the time. He never told me until much later."

"You know now Amelia and that's what matters," Rose said, "Now no more excuses…you need to tell him."

Amelia knew her friend was right but with a wedding on the horizon for Ethan…she didn't want to change the course of his life. She didn't want that responsibility.

"The concert tonight…"

"I'm going with Dakota not Ethan…"

"Of course…and I've been asked out by John Taylor."

Amelia smiled.

"You like him a lot don't you?"

"He's a lot of fun and he cares a lot about Ethan and you."

"He's always given great advice," Amelia said, "even when we weren't ready to take it. He usually turns out to be right."

"He's a good judge of human nature. I like that about him not to mention his wicked sense of humor."

Amelia arched her brows.

"Really?"

"Oh yes…we sit there and just laugh for hours," Rose said, "I've not laughed so much in so long. It's having a cleansing effect."

Amelia felt happy for her close friend. She knew that Rose had seen a lot of hardship and sadness in her life. It was past time for her to laugh and be happy again.

"What about you Amelia? What's going to make you happy?"

"Oh I'm doing just fine," she said, "I have a baby to think about and I want him or her to grow up happy."

"That's not what I mean. I mean for yourself? You love the man don't you? I sure didn't see very much of you when he was in Reno."

Amelia's cheeks flushed. No one had seen either of them that much once their eyes met at the party. Everything had come together in that instant. But then reality had caught up with them.

"You sticking around to watch him get married to someone else?"

Amelia's eyes sharpened.

"I don't know…I want to build a life for my child and I…but I want Ethan to know his child. I just don't know how to make it work."

"Telling him will help Amelia."

She paused.

"I wish I could find the words," she said, "I don't want to…sometimes I think it'd be easier to leave but I already ran away once."

Rose put a hand on her shoulder.

"You could leave and come back with me to Reno and I could help you and the baby if you want…but I think you really want to be here with him."

"I do…but we said goodbye to all that and moved on."

"You still need to tell him."

Amelia knew that.

* * *

Ethan ran into John Taylor again.

"I ran into Ivan before he went into his meeting," the Indian said, "He was looking for you."

"I had to do some checking. I got a wire that a group of outlaws who robbed some banks might be in the area."

"Paradise would be a tempting target."

"Ivan wants more deputies," Ethan said, "He doesn't think that there's enough in town."

"Could be right. But I think Charlie and Dakota can help you with most anything. The rest of it…perhaps not."

Ethan frowned.

"What are you getting at?"

John Taylor just smiled.

"Your life is getting very complicated."

"I'm getting married," Ethan said, "and Paradise is growing."

"Amelia came back…"

"That too…"

"Her friend is very enjoyable," John Taylor said, "She's very fond of Amelia…and concerned about her."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"Why? She seems to be doing just fine…except for fainting the other day but that was just the heat."

John Taylor gave him a look.

"I never took you for being thick in the head."

Ethan felt taken aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning that Amelia's back in town for a reason," John Taylor said, "and it's got nothing to do with Rose."

Dakota walked up to them. He'd left the saloon where he'd been checking up on reports of a brawl there that hadn't amounted to much.

"I'm looking forward to that concert….Amelia and I are going to have a real good time."

Ethan clenched his jaw. Dakota winked at him.

"Not too good of a time," he said, "I'm a gentleman after al."

"I hope you remember that or I will remind you."

Dakota chuckled in response.

"Ethan…it shouldn't matter to you…you're engaged to Missy who's beautiful enough and certainly successful."

Ethan didn't need to be reminded of that. As long as Dakota behaved himself around his ex-fiancée, there wouldn't be a problem.

"Of course Amelia's prettier and she's got a lot of spirit," Dakota said, "I remember what she was like when she was here before."

John Taylor glanced at Ethan.

"I remember that too," he said, "Remember what I said…"

Ethan knew that his friend had been trying to tell him something but he wasn't sure what. Amelia's arrival did seem somewhat mysterious but she hadn't shared anything with him. She'd been going out with his deputy in fact.

If here was more to it than that, he'd have to find out. Because John Taylor never led anyone astray and he was almost always right.


	29. Chapter 29

Ethan wondered what John Taylor had meant as he got ready to take Missy to the concert. The orchestra had been much hyped by her and her father so many of the town's people planned on attending.

Even Axelrod who grumbled about it. Matilda seemed more than excited about it, praising Missy for bringing culture to the backwater town. Dakota followed him into the office.

"There's no sign of the rustlers," he said, "I think they're long gone."

"I hope so…but the ranchers will keep an eye out just in case."

"Otherwise it's been real quiet," Dakota said, "Course there's not much incentive to rob Paradise right now."

"Might change if it becomes more prosperous."

Dakota smiled.

"Ivan promised more deputy marshals."

"We won't need permanent ones," Ethan said, "reserves during busy periods."

Dakota looked around him.

"It's been too quiet lately."

"Could change real fast like I said," Ethan said, "All it takes is a band of outlaws riding into town."

"That'd be almost fun Ethan. When it happens, we'll be ready…in the meantime, we've got this concert and we both got women to take."

Ethan sighed.

"I'm working security," he said, "Ivan wants it to go smoothly."

Dakota grinned.

"I'll be taking Amelia. She's one sweet woman. Now I know why you were really fond of her."

"You'd better be real careful with her," Ethan said, "don't treat her like one of your saloon girls."

Dakota shook his head.

"Why are you talking to me like that about Amelia when you're engaged to Missy? What Amelia and I do is none of your business."

Ethan folded his arms.

"I'll make it my business if you do anything to hurt her."

Dakota sobered up.

"I know that and I won't do anything to even hurt her feelings," he said, "fortunately that still leaves a lot that we can do."

Ethan clenched his jaw. Not liking the trace of cockiness that remained in his deputy's voice. He knew Dakota's record since he'd been in Paradise and lost count of how many saloon girls he'd caroused with…sometimes even trying to get Ethan to join in. But his heart wasn't in it.

"You'll have fun with Missy. She seems like a nice lady…a bit obsessed with making a silk purse out of a sow's ear with Paradise but she'll make a good wife."

Ethan picked up some Wanted posters to put on the wall filled with them.

"When are the two of you getting hitched again? Ever settle on a date?"

Ethan gave him a pointed look.

"We're working on it," he said, "We're both awfully busy."

Dakota looked amused.

"Too busy to get married…didn't know there was such a thing for a couple in love."

They heard footsteps and Missy walked into the office.

"Good morning…my father has the plans for security at the concert tonight…in case anyone decides to show up to cause trouble."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not likely…"

"Still there's two men who will be arriving," she said, "Trent and Winston who'll be helping you out. They're both highly trained, former lawmen who've done private security."

Ethan put his hand up.

"We don't need them."

She smiled.

"Just do it to humor my father," she said, "If they do well, perhaps they'll be working here full time."

Ethan didn't really like the sound of that.

"I'll have to talk with him."

"Don't worry about it now," she said, "I think I found a perfect date for our wedding. Exactly six weeks from today. We'll both be in Paradise. It'd be perfect."

He hedged.

"We'll see. I thought you and your father were planning on going to San Francisco for business."

She waved her hand.

"Oh that…it might just be my father meeting with his business partners. I might be staying here. But that'll give us more time for the planning."

She started in on the details while Dakota just looked at Ethan and winked at him.

"I can't wait to see Ethan finally get hitched."

* * *

Rose and Amelia walked down the street and ran into John Taylor who smiled at them.

"Rose…Amelia good to see you…"

Amelia smiled at him back. Rose gave him a hug.

"Good to see you too John Taylor. We're just heading to the mercantile to buy more fabric for curtains."

He nodded, then studied her carefully.

"You feeling better?"

She just stared at him back.

"Better?"

He nodded again.

"The mornings can be really tough from what I've heard but it gets better."

Amelia looked at Rose.

"You didn't tell him…"

"No she didn't…I've got eyes Amelia and they can see."

She sighed.

"Okay then…I am feeling better later in the day than the mornings."

"There's some special tea for that," he said, "The women in my tribe swore by it. I can bring you some later."

She smiled.

"I'd like that…"

He looked at her a long moment.

"Amelia I'm not going to spread it around town if that's what you're worried about. Ethan? He might figure it out eventually."

She pursed her lips.

"I do plan on telling him. Just have to wait for the right moment which isn't easy given he's engaged."

John Taylor nodded.

"Life offers up difficult challenges," he said, "one reason I'm happy to be a hermit."

Rose chuckled.

"Oh come on, you weren't a hermit your whole life."

His eyes twinkled.

"No but it became a choice later on and then a necessity. But Amelia here she's not suited for that lifestyle. She belongs with a man."

Amelia bristled.

"John Taylor, I'm my own person. I've always been and will be and I'm in no rush to get married."

He shrugged.

"If you can tolerate what people are going to say Amelia…but the moment Ethan figures out that you're with child…his child…well he can be quite stubborn."

She knew that and she braced herself for it each time she saw him in case she did see realization in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I can be stubborn too."

"Yes you can…this is going to be quite interesting to watch play out in Paradise. Two such stubborn people trying their hardest not to do what both of them most want."

She put a hand on her hip.

"What I want is for my baby to grow up happy and healthy. I'll protect him or her against gossip that might result because some people don't have enough going on in their own lives."

John Taylor chuckled.

"I missed you Amelia. I'm happy to see you back among us."

"I'm happy to be back and I missed you. What happened between Ethan and me is private."

"It won't be for long," he said, "What are you going to do for clothes?"

She glanced at Rose.

"I'll think of something," she said, "I'll have to order some."

He nodded.

"Any deliveries will have to go through Betty and she's very close friends with Matilda."

Amelia saw what he was getting at. Just ordering clothes to fit her growing body could easily set tongues wagging in town. They might not connect her condition with Ethan because they didn't know about Reno but once news got back to him…

"I'll tell him soon. I just have to find the right words."

John Taylor took one of her hands in both of his, squeezing it.

"You will Amelia."

She just didn't know how to go about finding the right words to tell him with throwing his whole life into disarray.


	30. Chapter 30

Amelia smiled when Dakota showed up in his best church clothes to pick her up at her house. She didn't even know he owned such a nice suit. He tipped his hat and was so well mannered. But he couldn't hide the twinkle in his eyes.

"You look very beautiful in that dress…"

She'd picked out one in her closet, one that had different shades of blue in it and was patterned on the blousy top with flowers. She wore her hair up above the nape of her neck.

"Thank you Dakota…you look quite handsome yourself."

"Ready to go?"

He offered an arm and she took it. Rose had left earlier with John Taylor to try some of his smoked bass before they headed to the concert in the saloon.

"It's supposed to be very nice music," she said, "Talented performers…and I'm sure a good turnout."

He smiled.

"I'm just happy to have such a pretty lady on my arm to show off. The most beautiful woman in all of Paradise."

"Dakota…that's very nice of you but there are other pretty women…like Missy."

He snorted.

"She's not all that pretty…not like you and not even like Cassie my favorite saloon girl."

Amelia bit back a smile.

"I see…well I'm happy to be with Paradise's handsomest…one of its most handsome men."

He sighed.

"Ethan is the most handsome isn't he?"

She tried to placate him with another smile.

"It's not personal Dakota. I'll always feel that way…even if it didn't work out for us. He's getting married now to a very beautiful and powerful woman…"

They continued down the street seeing other well-dressed couples heading towards the hotel. She saw Ethan standing with Missy who wore off-white, bordering on ivory colored on her dress including gloves.

"I see the fiancée's got him busy already with security."

"What about you?"

He shrugged.

"He just wanted Ethan to do it," he said, "plus a couple of his own men."

"That doesn't seem right," she said, "but then again, if you were working you couldn't be attending with me."

He beamed again.

"Yes indeed…Ethan can work his security detail and I'll have the girl."

She put a hand on her hip.

"Dakota…this isn't a real date. You do know that don't you?"

His mouth quirked.

"Oh Amelia…you've got nothing to worry about…me getting fresh with you. Ethan would have my head if he saw me."

"Why…it's not his affair is it?"

They approached the hotel.

"You know Ethan…"

Amelia did but it didn't make sense that he'd be jealous of Dakota enough to do anything if he saw them together. He was engaged and she was free. Well mostly…except for the fact she was expecting his child.

They entered the hotel and saw Rose standing there with John Taylor.

"Amelia…you look lovely tonight."

She smiled at the Indian.

"Thank you…how's Rose treating you?"

He smiled widely.

"She's telling me stories about her adventures before she moved to Reno."

Amelia knew most of them were very entertaining. Her friend had lived a very rich life. Rose winked at her.

"Dakota's looking quite sharp," she said, "I might have to take him for myself."

Amelia glanced at the doorway and saw Ethan there.

"You're going to have to stand in line after Cassie and the other saloon girls."

Dakota shook his head.

"Nah Rose…you're second on my mind…after Amelia of course."

Rose bit back a chuckle.

"Of course…you are a charmer. You two don't do anything I would do."

Amelia's mouth fell open as Rose and John Taylor left to go find seats near the front. Ethan walked up to her and Dakota.

"You're looking very beautiful Amelia…"

"You're looking handsome yourself Ethan…"

He glanced over at Dakota.

"You're treating her well I hope."

His deputy nodded.

"How well isn't your business…but I'll show her a good time."

Ethan didn't look too pleased by that but he didn't say anything.

"Does Ivan have you busy with security?"

He nodded at her.

"You feeling better?"

Meaning had she had any more fainting spells since the other day. Damn his memory was sharp when it came to her.

"I'm feeling great Ethan. I told you that it must have been the heat."

"Did you see a doctor?"

She chuckled.

"Ethan we don't have a doctor…just the barber."

Dakota interjected.

"Amelia's looking very pretty," he said, "Nothing wrong with that."

Ethan gritted his teeth and Dakota seemed to ignore that, slipping his arm around Amelia.

"Let's go get something from the refreshment table."

She smiled at him and they walked over to prepare plates for themselves.

Rose walked up to Ethan.

"She looks happy with him don't you think?"

Ethan sighed.

"He's not right for her. He's not serious about any woman. It's all fun for him."

Rose looked amused.

"Amelia likes to have fun," she said, "Really I wouldn't worry about her and Dakota."

He sighed.

"I know she can handle herself. It's him I don't trust."

"Why does that matter Ethan? She's a grown woman and you're engaged to that powerbroker over there."

He glanced over at Missy who was talking to Scotty and Mary.

"How did you end up marrying her? It must be quite a story."

He arched his eyebrows.

"Not much to tell. We met, we spent a lot of time together. We got engaged."

Rose frowned.

"Doesn't sound very romantic. More like a business arrangement but to each his own. So when's the ceremony?"

"Haven't set a date yet."

"I'm actually a proponent of long engagements," she said, "No need to rush into it."

"We aren't…"

Missy walked over and smiled at Rose.

"Welcome to the concert…Rose is it?"

"Yes it is. I'm just talking to Ethan here about your engagement. Trying to pin him down on a date."

Missy chuckled but there was an edge to it.

"So am I…but we're both just so busy lately," she said, "We plan to marry sometime next month but we're still in the planning stages."

Rose nodded.

"Sounds like one of your projects…"

Missy studied her.

"You don't approve of our engagement for some reason?"

Rose shook her head.

"Oh no, I think it's great," she said, "I wish you two the best of luck on your marriage."

Missy smiled looking happier.

"Thank you…if you're still in town, you can come to the wedding. It'll be a grand affair. My father will spare no expense."

"Sounds wonderful…I'll think about it. My vacation is open ended as I really do love this quaint little town."

Missy bristled.

"It won't be a little town for long. We have great plans for its future…"


	31. Chapter 31

The music was enchanting and those in attendance appeared to enjoy it. Missy and her father of course took that as a sign that bringing culture like music to Paradise would help it prosper. Ethan sat there next to Missy after it had started. He kept an eye out for any signs of trouble but didn't expect any as everyone seemed intent on enjoying the concert. Maybe this is what Paradise really needed, some entertainment besides saloons. People who patronized concerts certainly seemed quieter, more settled.

No fights had broken out yet anyway.

He'd glanced at Amelia but her face was focused on the musicians or she'd smile at Dakota when he made some comment to her. He meant it when he told his deputy not to fresh with her. Yes, he knew that he and Amelia were no longer together but it didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to her. Dakota knew not to cross some lines with him and he knew that meant Amelia. Still, the way she acted with him smiling and patting his arm. She was having a good time tonight.

His body tensed and he tried to focus on the music, Missy whispering a comment about her plans for more concerts and maybe more plays down the line.

"I think we need more string quartets…maybe poetry readings…"

He didn't know how to respond to that, not knowing anything about that type of culture or entertainment.

"Ethan…you think I'm right don't you?"

He sighed.

"I think you and your father have a better idea of that sort of thing than I do."

She seemed to accept that and he glanced on over at Amelia, whose hair had been like that when he'd seen her across the room in Reno. She'd been wearing a different dress but it cloaked her body the same way. His hands had spanned her waist when he'd tasted her lips again for the first time in so long. She'd slid her arms around him drawing him as close as she could as they had danced.

Not exactly proper in that kind of society gathering but it'd been like he had starved himself and hadn't known it until just then.

"Ethan…"

He looked up suddenly. Missy had gotten up and the music had stopped. People were milling around and gathering at a table.

"Intermission…there's some food and drink."

He went with her to the tables and saw Amelia already there with Dakota, both sampling some of the fare prepared by Scotty.

"She seems to be having a good time with him."

"She…"

Missy chuckled.

"Amelia…your ex-fiancée, it looks like she and Dakota could become quite an item."

Ethan clenched his jaw. He couldn't help it. The thought of that…even though it was wrong and he knew it. His fiancée stood beside him right now unaware of his train of thought.

"It's just a concert," he said, "Amelia's too serious for him."

Missy wrinkled her brow.

"Serious? How so? She's a young woman out having fun," she said, "with no ties to any man or family. What's wrong with that?"

Ethan sighed.

"Nothing…as long as he respects her…"

Missy just looked at him.

"She's a grown woman who can take care of herself," she said, "If she wants to spend time with him, that's her choice.

Ethan remained silent and took some of the ale on the table. Rose walked on over smiling at the both of them.

"It's simply wonderful isn't it? They're so talented…almost like back home."

Missy smiled back.

"When are you heading back home?"

Rose arched a brow.

"I don't know yet…you're not in a hurry to see me leave are you?"

"Oh no…no…we want patronage of our small town," she said, "Just curious…"

Rose's smile widened and her eyes twinkled.

"You're more curious about Amelia aren't you? Since she's my traveling companion."

Missy bristled.

"Well…no that's not it at all."

Rose nodded.

"I see…well we're both going to be here for a spell. We're remodeling her nice house."

"You are?"

"Yes…we're doing the curtains now including in the sun room and parlor."

Missy pursed her lips.

"That sounds…nice. You'll have to have a housewarming party when you're done."

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

Amelia waited as Dakota went to talk to Charlie eating food off of her plate. She was very hungry given that she hadn't eaten much that day.

"Hi there…"

She smiled as she saw John Taylor walk up to her.

"Rose has gone off to talk to Ethan and Missy leaving me alone," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling?"

He looked pointedly at her.

"I've seen women look like you before…even was married to one. That radiance…"

She looked puzzled.

"That what?"

"That look in a woman's eye when she's got a new life inside of her."

She knew he'd figure it, the man missed nothing around him.

"John Taylor…I…."

He smiled at her again.

"You'll tell him when the time is right…"

"It's complicated…or it became more so when I learned of his engagement."

John Taylor smiled.

"You'll find the right time."

She sighed.

"I'm trying to figure out when to tell him. Rose keeps pushing me…"

John Taylor chuckled.

"She's quite a woman," he said,

"Yes…she's been wonderful to meet and travel with," Amelia said, "She's enjoyed the time she's spent with you."

"Amelia…Ethan missed you a lot when you were gone," he said, "I understood why you left and knew you'd return."

She narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't planned this way John Taylor," she said, "It wasn't the way I'd thought it might happen at all."

"Things rarely happen the way we plan…"

"I know…I thought of all the ways it might happen…I enjoyed traveling once the unhappiness left me and relaxed…and then at some point I started thinking about how I'd return and what I'd find and then…"

"Fate intervened…"

"Yes it did…and I still ran…I did. I wouldn't come back here with him."

"You weren't ready…and sometimes it's better to wait…"

She looked down at her hands.

"I'm a woman who's expecting in a small town," she said, "I think on one hands…Reno's easier to fade into the background than here…but…"

"He's not there and he'll want to know. Ethan grew up without his own father or mother…if he knew his own child faced not having a father…it'd hurt him as deep as a man can be hurt."

She felt that pang of guilt.

"I just don't know what to do," she said, "He loves another woman and is about to marry her…and this, it won't fit into his life…or the norms of a small town."

John Taylor shrugged.

"You and your child will be fine. He'd make sure of that…he's fiercely protective of those he loves in case you've noticed."

Her mouth curved into a smile.

"I do know that…"

Dakota walked up with some punch in a glass for her and ale for himself.

"The show's about to begin again my lady…we'd better take our seats."

Amelia took one glance at John Taylor and went with him do just that.


	32. Chapter 32

Amelia walked home with Dakota after the concert down the main street to her house. The moonlight broke up the shadows around them and the air had cooled off hours after the sun had set behind the mountains.

He could be a charmer talking her into not heading back alone. Too dangerous for a woman by herself especially such a pretty one and he didn't want anything to happen to her. She reminded him that both he and Ethan along with Charlie were too good at their jobs to let anything happen to break the current lull in excitement in town.

"Still a lady can never be too careful…"

She finally agreed to humor them and Rose wouldn't be back until later having gone to watch for shooting stars with John Taylor on his rock. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together, kindred spirits it seemed and she was grateful for the solitude because she needed time to think.

"Almost there…did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She bit back a smile.

"Yes…twice but that's very kind of you…"

She looked ahead to her staircase leading to the house.

"I'm here…thank you Dakota…you can really be a gentleman…"

He chuckled.

"When I'm not out being a gambling and drinking ruffian right? I'll see you safely up the stairs and…"

She put her hand up.

"Really I'm okay…I can take it from here."

He tilted his face looking at her.

"Amelia…I'm a good looking single man and you're…not married and…"

She smiled at his charm which usually worked on the ladies. She just had already given too much of herself to one man in particular. He might have moved on by planning to marry Missy but she couldn't turn that part of herself off especially…when she carried his child inside of her. She'd just have to figure out what to do next. Not looking forward to telling him now that he had his life all mapped out in a direction that didn't include her.

Still she'd never keep his child a secret from him.

There'd been a time when a woman from his past brought her daughter into town and she'd watched how it affected Ethan. They had to work together to save the young woman from following her mother into selling her body to me and…well at one point, she'd come right out and asked the question.

Was the teenaged girl his daughter?

He'd paused clearly not liking the question but then he'd shaken his head.

"No she isn't but she could have been my daughter…"

She accepted his answer knowing it was the truth. But she'd seen the look in his eyes. The girl might not have been his flesh and blood a product of his prior relationship with her mother but the wistfulness he'd shown her told her when words couldn't how much he wanted a child. Even having inheriting his nieces and nephews who he loved fiercely…it hadn't changed that.

Amelia returned back to the present and looked at the man in front of her who wasn't the one she wanted.

"Dakota…I can't. You're very handsome and charming but I don't return your feelings."

He sighed.

"It's Ethan isn't it?"

She paused and then she smiled.

"I know he's getting married to Missy but there's a part of me that'll always love him and wished it worked out for us."

Dakota shrugged.

"It still could work," he said, "Missy…she's planning to marry him for other reasons and Ethan…he knows the children need a mother."

She furrowed her brow. She could certainly understand that. But he must love her too. He hadn't married at all yet in his life despite the women out there who must have wanted him. She knew when he had plans to marry her it was for love.

"No…it's better this way," she said, "He's made a life for himself and I wish him the best at it. I wouldn't ever stand in the way of his happiness."

"Well then…I'll see you around."

She nodded, said goodbye to him and went inside her house to do some much needed thinking.

* * *

Ethan had walked Missy back to the house she shared with her father and would until they were married.

"Concert drew a crowd didn't it? We'll have to plan more of them…and charge more money."

Ethan listened as she outlined her plans to turn Paradise into the arts and culture jewel of California, maybe even the entire West.

"The best way to tame it is to civilize it," she said, "and my father and I have grand plans for that."

He sighed.

"People might like it small."

"The businessmen in town don't…I just talked to Axelrod and Amos at the concert and they're hoping it will draw more business to their stores."

Ethan just knew that when Paradise had been bustling with activity, it just never lasted long. Missy seemed determined to change that trend.

"I think it'll be a grand idea to have a big wedding," she said, "We can have it serve as a centerpiece for the town…it'll bring in a lot of people to town to do business."

He shook his head.

"No…I thought we'd agreed to keep it small," he said, "just family and friends."

She sighed.

"Ethan…we need an event that will really put this town on the map," she said, "Do you think you can get any of your famous friends like Bat Masterson and Wyatt Earp to show up?"

"They're very busy men…"

She nodded.

"Yes…that's a grand idea…if you ask one of them to be your best man…"

"I've asked John Taylor."

She wrinkled her face.

"I don't think that's going to work," she said, "the man's a hermit right?"

Ethan nodded.

"He's my closest friend. He kept me out of trouble. I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for him."

"That's impressive Ethan but really, one of those two men would be better."

Ethan clenched his jaw. No way was he bending on this one.

"No…John Taylor's my choice…just like your sister Millicent is going to be your maid of honor."

She didn't look too thrilled but she didn't say anything. They reached her house.

"We'll have to talk about this further," she said, "Tomorrow we have that meeting with my father."

He nodded.

"I'll see you then."

She went inside her house and he headed back to ride his horse back to the ranch realizing a simple wedding had taken on a life of its own.


	33. Chapter 33

Rose just looked at Amelia and shook her head. They'd woke up that morning with Rose making breakfast and Amelia trying really hard to keep it down.

She hated the malaise and the sickness, feeling weakened after the heaves stopped. It took until nearly midday for her stomach to stop lurching. That still left her most of the day and evening to feel almost normal…except she felt tired and had some strange food cravings. She started wanting to eat smoked fish starting with those that John Taylor had gifted to Rose last night…and penny candy. She knew she'd be back at the mercantile buying out Axelrod's supply. Really, she hadn't eaten much of it even as a child!

If she got caught buying out the store though, people would talk. Gossips like Matilda would be nonstop trying to pick apart her behavior to figure out why she acted strangely. She knew that just meant she had to stop putting it off and just tell Ethan he was going to be a father. He'd figure it out soon enough when she started really putting on weight and filling out her clothes…even with corsets certain facts of life couldn't be kept hidden forever.

Amelia knew that certain townsfolk had always viewed her morals as being somewhat loose. Her behavior had been under close scrutiny even when she'd been married to Pierce. After he'd abandoned her and the marriage, she'd gotten closer to Ethan and he'd courted her in a manner of speaking before she divorced her husband. She knew once the town gossips got wind of her being expectant, they'd turn to wagging tongues as to when it happened and who got her in that condition.

Who had fathered her unborn child would be major fodder for discussion among those like Matilda who would speculate endlessly about it. If she waited long enough and Ethan got wind that she was with child, all the man had to do was count backwards to Reno.

"You and Dakota looked to be having fun…"

Amelia smiled.

"Not the type of fun he wanted," she said, "but he's a nice date in other ways."

Rose chuckled.

"Ethan didn't like it at all. I saw how he looked at the two of you. He'd much rather be with you than that Missy."

"I didn't notice…"

"You should have…a couple times he looked like he wanted to send his deputy packing and have you for himself."

Amelia frowned.

"It's not for him to say who I spend time with Rose. He's engaged to be married to Missy and that is where his focus should be…on Missy."

"Amelia you can't be so noble. Admit it, you want him to get back together with you and raise your baby together…with the rest of his household."

Amelia sighed.

"If so, that doesn't mean it's happening. He proposed to her right after we….we…"

Rose filled in the missing words.

"You two left my splendid party too early and spent the night together someplace more private."

Amelia's skin flushed, as images filled her mind of a night spent in his arms. The two of them making up for lost time. He'd been so amorous with her picking her up in his arms and…she bit her tongue. Her thoughts were taking her no place productive. Her mind had to focus not on the rush that had filled her body when he'd kissed her mouth like he owned it…and her and he'd marked her in ways that stayed with her as his woman.

Yet because she wouldn't rush back to Paradise with him, he left her sleeping and hurried back to Missy. Yes, it might have been official business he'd been tending to…but an engagement came out of his return to Paradise too.

"So we did…and so I gave myself to him…like I never have anyone," she said, "and he took me places…well I should just stop talking…it's very personal."

"Yes it certainly is…but the whole town's going to figure it out when you look expectant…which reminds me we have to get you some new clothes…"

Amelia put a hand up.

"I'll deal with that. It's early yet. I don't know how he'll react when I tell him…what it'll do to his plans to marry and how the whole town will react to that. I want to raise our child near its father as is proper but I want to protect my baby too."

"Ethan will do that like I said," Rose said, "No one will mess with him when it comes to protecting what's his…I can tell you that already."

Amelia knew there was truth to that. But what was she going to do about it?

* * *

Ethan caught up with Dakota and his deputy knew that he was in trouble. He turned around to face him.

"I didn't touch her I swear…we had a good time but nothing happened."

Ethan sighed.

"She's not someone you play around with Dakota…she's a very special person."

"I can guess that looking at you Ethan," he said, "You need to just break it off with Missy and get back with Amelia already. You'll never be happy without her. Look at you right now."

Ethan stopped talking.

"Amelia doesn't want to get married and it's time for me to settle down."

Dakota folded his arms.

"You're doing it because you're worried someone will take your sister's children away but you'll drive everyone crazy if you marry Missy…including me."

Ethan shook his head. Dakota chuckled.

"Don't give me that. I thought you might haul me off outside and set me straight on just sitting next to your woman."

"I just don't want her getting hurt."

"You're just jealous which is foolish, Ethan because you don't have to be of me. Amelia would have set me straight if you didn't."

"Good for her. I got to go to a meeting with Ivan…"

Dakota sighed.

"Ethan you're so thick headed," he said, "Amelia's here for a reason and not just to show her friend Rose around Paradise. I've seen women like her before and they're on a mission."

"What you mean?"

"I'm no expert on ladies but she seemed distracted…you need to find out why. If you're smart enough to do it…"

"You giving me advice? You have a different lady nearly every night."

Dakota shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm out to have a good time but Amelia's not like that. She wants something and you best find out what…that's my advice."

Dakota walked away leaving Ethan to think about it. The next time he saw her…he'd find out if his deputy was right.


	34. Chapter 34

Missy left her father's office and went to the dressmaker to order the fabric for her wedding dress. She saw Isabelle there with Matilda who had been shopping for a new outfit for the church social at the end of the month.

Isabelle beamed when she saw Missy. She'd been a dressmaker originally born in Paris who'd traveled to America starting in New York and then winding up in Chicago where she'd met up with Missy and her father.

Paradise seemed like as good a place as any to set up a new shop…if it was true that it'd soon become a bustling town.

"Missy…the fabric for your wedding dress is on order," Isabelle said, "It should be here before the end of the month…all the way from Chicago…"

She smiled at the dressmaker.

"It's going to be the most beautiful dress," she said, "I'm going over to talk to Scotty and Mary about the recipes they will be using to prepare the meal for the reception…and arrange for the flowers and construction of a larger gazebo….the other one is too small."

Matilda smiled.

"So did you two decide on a date yet?"

Missy's smile dimmed a bit.

"Well…no but we're both so busy with our work and well…we'll get everything all planned and then decide what date to get married."

Isabelle shrugged.

"Sounds a bit backward to me but if it works well for you…then it's for the best. I love weddings and this should be a glorious celebration indeed."

Missy nodded.

"All the reporters will be out in full force from across the state," she said, "and they'll all want to know who designed my dress."

Isabelle clasped her hands together.

"Splendid…I'll get so much more business and put this town on the map as a place where fashion trends are set."

Amelia walked into the middle of the celebration. Isabelle looked at her.

"Hello…you're Mrs. Lawson right?"

She nodded.

"How may I help you?"

Amelia looked at the other women.

"I'd like to order some dresses….your design but in a larger size."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes.

"But Amelia…you're so slender…and you've got what they call curves."

"I've put on weight…all that good food I've been eating," she said, "My clothes are feeling tight."

Isabelle shook her head.

"If you say so…but you look very attractive in your dresses and have impeccable style."

Amelia smiled

"Thank you…I love the Parisian designers," she said, "I've seen your mentor's work."

Isabelle looked very pleased.

"Ah yes, taught me everything I know," she said, "I'll see what I can do for you…only the best okay?"

Amelia nodded. Matilda arched a brow at her.

"So you've been eating too much?"

Amelia nodded again.

"That time in my travels…I went to different cities and immersed myself in the lifestyles there including the food…"

Missy frowned.

"You don't look fat to me…you look the same."

Amelia smiled.

"It's nice of you to say Missy but I need a change anyway."

Isabelle nodded.

"Then you shall have one," she said, "I was just giving Missy an update on her wedding dress…so exciting such a high profile wedding in Paradise."

Amelia felt her throat tighten. Yeah she knew that Ethan and Missy were engaged but to hear about the actual wedding to take place.

"Yes indeed. She's a lucky woman to have a man like Ethan," she said, "I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

Missy beamed.

"Oh yes I am…he's most wonderful and it's well…it's just like a fairytale."

Amelia left soon after to pick up several items at the mercantile. Matilda and Missy watched her go. Matilda sniffed.

"I wonder what's really going on with her," she said, "and why she's really buying larger size clothes."  
Isabelle picked up some swaths of fabric.

"Perhaps she's in a delicate condition and doesn't want anyone to know."

Missy frowned.

"Delicate condition?"

Matilda spoke up.

"It's what you younger people call expectant."

Isabelle sighed.

"That might explain it. But she's a single lady on her own no?"

Matilda lips turned prissy.

"She's a divorcee…who was courted by a man while still married. Yes he had left town but still…it could have been quite scandalous."

Missy furrowed her brow.

"Well maybe she met someone on her travels…and they parted ways."

Isabelle nodded.

"That has happened to women," she said, "and they are usually shunned by people. Well, if that's the case I will be kind to her."

Matilda sighed.

"She's always been a woman of questionable morals," she said, "Her husband was the most chivalrous man you'd ever meet."

Isabelle frowned.

"But he left her, no? That doesn't make him that in my book."

* * *

Ethan ran into Rose who was talking to Dakota near the marshal's office. She smiled at him.

"Hi…we were just talking about the concert," she said, "It was such a success I heard."

"It made a lot of money. Missy and her father want to bring more musicians to town."

Dakota smiled.

"I want more folk music," he said, "something you can dance to rather than just sit there."

Rose nodded.

"That would work…I heard John Taylor's a great dancer."

"I'd take Amelia to a dance," Dakota said, "I think she'd like that."

Ethan knew that she loved to dance and he loved to be her partner, holding onto her while they moved to the music. Their bodies molding together, her head resting against his chest.

"You mind if I do that Ethan?"

He felt irritated at his deputy for bringing it up.

"She's a grown woman. If she wants to dance with you," he said, "That's up to her."

Dakota sighed.

"She likes me but not that way. But a woman like her, she'll find a man she favors pretty quick."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"I want her to be happy."

Dakota shrugged.

"She is happy. She seems very happy," he said, "but then she's always seemed that way except for when you two broke off your engagement."

Ethan bristled.

"That was a year ago. We've both moved on from there."

Rose smiled.

"Amelia's thought about her life a lot and what she wants. She came back to Paradise for a reason and only partly because of me."

Dakota shot Ethan a triumphant look.

"I knew it…what did I tell you?"

But Ethan focused on what Rose said.

"She said she didn't think she'd ever come back here."

"Well she's changed her mind Ethan," Rose said, "She wanted to return to the closest thing to home she ever had since coming to America."

He frowned.

"Nothing's wrong with her is there?"

Rose shook her head.

"Oh no…she's doing wonderful," she said, "and she spoke very highly of all of you."

Dakota's eyes sparkled.

"We think very highly of her and only partly because she's very beautiful."

Ethan didn't say anything keeping his thoughts to himself. He wanted his ex-fiancée to be happy, very happy of course. But since her return, the memories of what happened to them in Reno reemerged and refused to go away.

But as sweet as their time together had been, she'd still not decided to come home with him. It made no sense to him that she'd change her mind not long after their time together.

No sense at all.


	35. Chapter 35

Matilda loved dishing some gossip as much as the next person but she didn't know if it was true. That Amelia had gone to Isabelle to get new dresses because she was with child. Oh how scandalous it would be for Amelia to have returned to Paradise to have a baby out of wedlock. Just the idea of that…her mouth wanted to spill the words to the other women beginning with the church ladies auxiliary committee.

But a question begged to be asked here. If Amelia had gotten herself in such a situation, she didn't do so on her own. There had to be a man involved to help her get into that condition. Matilda might have never married and had children of her own but she knew that much.

She wondered if it might be Amelia's ex-husband Pierce…perhaps their paths had crossed during their travels and they'd reunited remembering how good it'd been between them when they'd been married. That would have been so romantic…Pierce being such a chivalrous man, enough so to make even a spinster's heart beat faster. Then again if Pierce had been involved in such a passionate reunion with his former wife, then where was he now?

Surely if he'd gotten his wife in such condition he'd be with her right now celebrating the creation of this new life together. She knew that Pierce would rush to marry Amelia again….and this time with a baby to bond them together, it might be a happier ending. Matilda had always felt that Pierce had been so horribly misunderstood by Amelia…yes he'd left her but he must have had a noble reason…Amelia could be so difficult to deal with at times. So headstrong and insistent on getting her own way.

If Pierce didn't know…well somehow he just had to know and if he did, Matilda knew he'd be here right now.

It could be another man that Amelia had met on her travels that she'd been with that way…she'd always been if not loose in her morals more lax in them than a proper young woman should be. Why Matilda had caught Amelia kissing Ethan on her steps while still wed to her husband! Oh the scandal. Amelia had returned to Paradise with this Rose character who spent a lot of her time with John Taylor which also had tongues wagging in Paradise.

She'd considered Ethan but the two of them had been apart long…way too long to share intimacies that would result in her being in such a condition. Besides Ethan was engaged to a very fine, upstanding woman in Missy.

"Hi Matilda…"

She looked up and saw Millie walking up to her.

"So what's the latest news?"

Matilda just looked at her.

"Why do you assume that I know?"

Millie shrugged.

"Because you do…everyone knows you always know what's going on in town."

Matilda brightened at that.

"Yes I do…and I have to say I saw Amelia…Lawson at the dressmaker's shop. You know the new one and she wanted the new styles from Paris in larger sizes."

"You mean she put on weight?"

Matilda tilted her face.

"In a manner of speaking…it looks like she might have gotten herself in a delicate condition."

Millie's mouth fell open.

"That can't be true. She's always conducted herself like a lady…and she's not married now. To have a child…without a husband…that's just unspeakable."

Matilda sighed.

"She was always looking for another man…even when married to Pierce…and now if she has a baby out of wedlock…how can she think of staying here?"

Millie shook her head.

"She'd be like the saloon girls who have consorted with men and not been careful."

"You can never be too careful."

* * *

Ethan ran into Missy who looked brightly at him.

"Oh you should see the new dress that Isabelle made for me," she said, "the wedding dress isn't ready yet."

Ethan sighed.

"Still plenty of time," he said, "We don't have a date set yet."

She frowned.

"We need to do that…we've got so many plans to finalize and all these newspapers…they've wired for more information when they come to Paradise to write about it."

He didn't look forward to that. He didn't want his wedding to be a spectacle. Simple and in front of family and friends that was what he wanted. What he thought she wanted too…until she'd changed her mind and wanted to use it to promote the plans for building up Paradise.

"Amelia was there buying some new dresses," she said, "just in a larger size…same fashions."

Ethan hadn't noticed anything different about his ex-fiancée. She looked so pretty in whatever she wore…or didn't. He loved the way her body looked, the way it felt to run his hands over it, her clothes falling away like her defenses. But he couldn't think about that not in front of Missy, the woman he was to marry.

"She'll find someone new to court," she said, "Amelia's pretty enough and I see Dakota is quite taken with her."

Ethan tensed at the memory of seeing the two of them together at the concert.

"Maybe she'll be the one who gets him to settle down," Missy said, "I can see it happening. Dakota just needs the right woman to tame him."

"He's not near ready to settle down. Amelia's too special for the likes of him."

Missy arched an eyebrow.

"Oh and special how?"

Ethan smiled.

"She's just not the right kind of woman for him that's all."

"Isn't that for him to decide?"

He heard the edge in Missy's voice but he didn't respond. The idea of Amelia getting together with Dakota just didn't suit him at all.

* * *

Amelia had been sick that morning and had still felt weak by the midday. Rose looked at her.

"You look pale…you sure you want to go out?"

She nodded.

"I need to just tell him…I thought about it and I'm going to go and get it done. I just hope he reacts well to the news."

"He'll be shocked and I think that'll be his first reaction Amelia. I think you should wait and see what he does after that. I think he'll warm up to the idea really quick."

"I don't know about that…I just want to find a way to work out some arrangement. I stay here and raise the child and he'll play a role…and it won't mess up his marriage to Missy."

Rose waved a hand.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be out of the picture once he finds out the truth."

Amelia frowned.

"I don't want him with me because of our child," she said, "I loved him so much…"

"You still do…"

Amelia didn't deny it.

"Okay so I do…what we shared was very special to me even though it didn't work out," she said, "If he loved me that would be one thing…but he's engaged to another woman and he must love her."

"Not necessarily…"

"He made his choice Rose…I wouldn't come back with him when he wanted so he moved on to another woman. I wish the best for him but I want to tell him…I should have never held back this long."

"No you shouldn't have Amelia…but if you make it right…you'd better be prepared for him to want to be a father and probably more than that…a husband."

Amelia shook her head.

"Not if it's not going to be based on love. It shouldn't matter but it does…I don't want him any other way…but I won't keep his child from him."

Rose smiled.

"You'll work it out together. The important thing is that you're going to tell him. Now hurry along and do it."

Amelia went to grab her wrap.

"That's what I plan to do…I'll be back when it's over."

"Somehow I doubt that…"

Rose winked and then walked back into the kitchen.


	36. Chapter 36

Patricia rang up the order for Wes and his wife Clara at the feed store. They were buying grain for their cattle on the ranch that bordered Ethan's on the north side. Dakota had walked inside to look at some new tack that'd come in because his gelding had been fighting the bit so he needed to find a way to deal with that. He knew he'd find it in the feed store since Tiny had referred him there from the livery.

"So you coming to the church social?"

Clara looked up at Patricia and nodded.

"I said I'd bring some of my special cobbler," she said, "I have some peaches coming to harvest to make it up real nice."

Patricia smiled.

"Sounds delicious," she said, "I'm bringing some of the apple cider."

Wes went outside to help load the grain with Patricia's husband, Hans which left the two women alone to talk.

"You haven't been to town recently have you?"

Clara shook her head.

"My youngest Sven took sick and he's kept me up at night…that and the garden…it keeps me real busy."

Patricia looked sympathetic.

"I hope that he feels better…I remember what it's like having such a wee one…you haven't missed much except…"

"Except what?"

Patricia lowered her voice.

"Millie was just in here yesterday and told me that one of the woman in this town is in a delicate condition herself."

Clara furrowed her brow.

"Delicate you mean?"

Patricia nodded and Clara widened her eyes.

"Pray tell who…"

Patricia got a gleam in her eye.

"Someone who's not married nor is she with a man in her home."

"You mean a spinster or a widower or what?"

Patricia paused for dramatic effect.

"No…a divorcee who has returned to town right when she happens to be in that condition."

Now Clara's eyes lit up.

"I know…hasn't Mrs. Lawson come back to town recently with another woman?"

Dakota's ears caught the name dropped from behind a shelf of grooming equipment.

"Yes she did…an older woman named Rose," Patricia said, "on vacation they said at the concert but I think it's because Amelia is with child and had to leave where she was living real quick."

Clara's jaw dropped.

"Good gracious…how can that be? I thought she was a moral woman of good standing…even though she was divorced."

Patricia shrugged.

"You just never know about some people do you? She likely believed no one would ask questions here if she showed up in such a state…not knowing about the man."

"I wonder who the man might be…though if it's in another city there's no way to know if she came here to keep it all secret from him."

Patricia narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't a secret for long," she said, "Millie said that she heard Amelia went to Isabelle's shop to get her dresses in a larger size."

Dakota had decided he had heard enough. He had to go find Amelia and tell her the gossip about her. It couldn't possibly be true…someone had seen or heard something and jumped to conclusions. He left the feed store and bumped into John Taylor.

"You look like you're in a hurry…"

Dakota looked at the Indian.

"I need to find Amelia…I have something to tell her."

John Taylor nodded.

"About the news floating around town right now…"

"You know?"

"I don't pay much attention to gossip and hearsay," John Taylor said, "Having been the subject of it myself but Amelia…she's smart enough not to worry too much about it."

Dakota sighed.

"Even if she gets branded for something that's not true?"

John Taylor smiled.

"She'll know what to do. It'll all work out just fine."

* * *

Rose flashed annoyance at Millie.

"I heard the news already," she said, "Amelia's my friend and I can see she was right about the amount of gossip in this town."

Missy walked up to them.

"What's going on here?"

Rose just looked at her but Millie brightened.

"You know the news about Amelia's upcoming arrival."

Missy's lip curled in annoyance.

"Oh that…I don't know what that has to do with me or what's really important."

Millie's eyes sparkled.

"She doesn't have a husband…it'd be scandalous for her to be in that unfortunate situation."

Rose just shook her head.

"Really you are all pathetic if you'd talk about someone claiming fact where you don't have any," she said, "don't you have anything better to do?"

Missy turned on her.

"You're to talk…what while cavorting with that Indian around town?"

Rose felt pity for the young woman in front of her.

"You really don't have anything better to do."

Millie chuckled.

"You think it's not natural for those of us with higher moral standards not to be concerned that a woman with looser morals has come to town to birth a bastard child…"

Rose wanted to slap the woman down but then she heard footsteps behind her. She saw that Ethan had approached them. His face told them that he'd heard enough.

"What's this about a bastard child?"

Millie just looked at him.

"We're talking about your ex-fiancée. You were right not to marry her."

Ethan looked at her and Missy then looked at Rose. Then he took off down the street to track down Amelia. Rose followed him.

"Ethan where are you going?"

His lips pressed into a firm line.

"I need to talk to her to find out if she's been keeping something secret from me."

* * *

Amelia walked down the street and noticed how much hotter the day had gotten since earlier that morning. Sweat beaded on her face and she felt dizzy. Then she looked up and saw Ethan walking quickly towards her followed by Rose.

He didn't look happy either. She knew suddenly what had happened.

"Ethan…"

He looked angry with her.

"Amelia…I got one question for you and you better answer it."

She sighed.

"I can explain…"

He looked at her in total shock and her heart sank, as deep as it could go. He looked from her to Rose and then back again.

"So you are…it is true and it's all over town…"

Amelia shook her head.

"I meant to tell you."

"When? Why didn't you tell me? If it's mine…I have a right to know."

She widened her eyes at him, now she was getting angry.

"Yours? What do you think…Don't tell me you believe what they say about me…what they've always said?"

The pain she felt inside of her…she couldn't even fathom. She put her hands on her hips.

"Go away…god…if you don't know me that well…just go away…."

"I'm not going anywhere until I've had my say Amelia…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because….because…oh to hell with this…you know now just leave me alone…"

She started to go and then he blocked her path.

"Not until I'm done talking and you're done answering my questions…"

She wanted out of there so fast, not believing the way he acted. But then she felt something else…a wave of dizziness so intense…she dropped faster than she could stop it onto the ground in a dead faint.


	37. Chapter 37

Rose just looked at Ethan and shook his head.

"You could have handled that better," she said, "you'd better make up for it right now."

She bent to check on Amelia who lay on the ground but Ethan beat her to it. He stroked the hair off of her face.

"Hey Amelia…wake up….I'm right here…"

Rose sighed.

"She's fainted…maybe from the heat," she said, "We'd best get her to her house and I'll get a doctor."

"We don't have one. Only the town barber and this is not something he handles."

Rose nodded.

"I wouldn't think so," she said, "I'll go find John Taylor then after we get her out of the hot sun."

He looked up at her.

"You get him…I'll get her home."

He gently picked her up and held her in his arms but she still didn't stir. Damn, he began to really worry about her as he carried her down the street as people stood and stared until he'd walked up the stairs of her house and managed to get her inside. He laid her down carefully on the chaise where she began to move a little bit then went into the kitchen to get her a cloth soaked in cool water.

The enormity of her news hadn't hit him yet, so focused was he on tending to her. He wiped her brow with the cloth and she began to turn her head.

"Amelia it's okay…"

She opened her eyes then and just looked at him.

"Ethan?"

"I'm right here…

She frowned and tried to get up.

"Go away…"

He sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, "Rose went to get John Taylor."

She shook her head at him.

"I'm fine…I don't need John Taylor and I don't need you right now either."

He put the cloth down.

"Amelia you fainted in the street."

"I'm fine now," she said, "So you really should just go."

"No…I'm staying right here."

She ran a hand through her hair just looking at him.

"Why…what do you want? You know the truth and I can't believe you ever thought my baby would have another father...how could you say such a thing?"

"I got mad. It's not like you even told me about your…your condition."

She maneuvered herself into a sitting position on the chaise.

"I was going to…you just never gave me the chance."

He folded his arms.

"You were here three days Amelia…you had plenty of chances to tell me."

She willed herself to be patient with the man.

"You were…you are engaged to another woman," she said, "You're about to get married. That didn't make it easy."

The front door opened and in walked Rose and John Taylor who smiled when he saw both Ethan and Amelia in the living room.

"I see you're awake."

She nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine as I tried telling Ethan here. I don't need any help."

John Taylor smiled wider.

"You're probably right Amelia but why don't I take a look anyway?"

She shot him a foreboding look.

"You're not going to…"

He shook his head.

"No…just ask you some questions that's all," he said, "It sounds like the heat got you but Rose told me you've been quite sick in the mornings."

"Well that's normal isn't it?"

"Yes but that and the heat…it might make you more prone to fainting spells."

Amelia didn't like the sound of that. She couldn't be fainting all over town. People were talking enough already and she didn't need Ethan fussing over her especially when he'd just insulted her.

John Taylor turned to Ethan.

"Leave us alone for a while," he said, "You know where the parlor is don't you?"

Ethan nodded and he left the two of them to go there and wait.

Amelia sat up slowly, still feeling a bit weak.

"I don't know what happened…one moment I felt fine the next…"

John Taylor took her vitals and then smiled at her.

"It was the heat and the sickness in the morning making you more vulnerable," he said, "I think more rest and good food plus some tea I'll leave you…you'll be feeling a lot better."

"Tea?"

"Yes…our own women take it during this time. It tastes…not very good but it does the trick."

She nodded.

"You think I was rough on Ethan don't you."

He shrugged.

"He was shocked. Men often are in these situations."

She sighed.

"What he said though…there wasn't anyone else no matter what he thinks."

"He knows that," John Taylor said, "Ethan's probably regrets what he said to you."

"I know I should have told him right off…I was going to but then I heard about his engagement and it didn't seem like a good time."

"I see…"

"I don't want to mess up his chance at happiness."

"That's understandable."

"Now the whole town knows and if Missy breaks off the engagement, it'll be my fault."

"Does that bother you?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Not really…but I don't want the baby to suffer for it."

"He'll never let that happen…"

She had to smile at that.

"I know but I'll decide what's best for us," she said, "If he's getting married it'll just be the two of us…"

* * *

Ethan paced outside unable to sit down for longer than a minute. Rose watched him in amusement.

"You'd think you were awaiting the birth of your child," she said, "You'll need to pace yourself Marshal."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Is she going to be all right?"

Rose softened.

"Course she will…but you owe her an apology for what you said about its father. We both know who sired that baby. If memory serves me correctly Ethan, you were the one who went up to her room the night of the party."

"I know…I shouldn't have said it but she should have told me straight off."

"Perhaps…but she's a single woman who's expectant and her baby's father is marrying someone else in a small town that talks."

"I'm not married yet."

She looked at him bemused.

"You haven't talked to Missy yet about this have you?"

He shook his head.

"Then you'll have to figure out how to do that," Rose said, "Can't say I envy you."

Ethan didn't look forward to it either but he knew what he had to do now.

"I'm going to take care of her."

She chuckled.

"If she'll let you Ethan…you got to get back on her good side first."

"It's my child too…"

"I know that but there's a woman attached to it that you used to love once…that you almost married. You should remember what it's like to get her to anything when she gets stubborn."

Yes he did time and time again. But he was just as determined as her. He just had to come up with a plan.


	38. Chapter 38

Rose smiled.

"I'll know you'll do what's right by her," she said, "but you've got to give her some time to rest until she feels better."

He scratched the back of his neck.

"I can do that."

John Taylor walked in the parlor where they were both waiting for news. He smiled and sat down on the chair.

Ethan couldn't wait for an explanation.

"Is she okay?"

John Taylor nodded.

"She's just fine. She's resting and I'm going to make her some tea to help her feel better. She's to drink it twice a day to help with the sickness until it passes. It doesn't taste very good but she knows she's to take it anyway."

"She will..."

John Taylor looked amused.

"She doesn't want to see you right now. Ethan…I thought you'd know better than to even suggest that someone besides you…well it upset her so I'd stay away from her for a while."

Ethan sighed.

"I'll do that until she settles down."

Rose shook her head at him.

"Men…if you had said the same thing to me in that condition, I'd have slugged you Ethan. A lady's honor is important and you should have known her better."

He nodded.

"I do know her…and I know the baby's mine. It's about three months along I'm guessing…"

Rose's mouth curved into a smile.

"At least you can count…there might be hope for you yet. I'll make us all something to eat and then maybe she'll join us."

John Taylor nodded.

"It'll be good for her," he said, "I'll make up that tea."

Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come along then…we'll leave Ethan here to do some thinking."

John Taylor just chuckled and Ethan bristled a bit. Then he heard the door knock. He went to answer it after glancing over at the living area and seeing Amelia fast asleep.

Dakota tipped his hat while standing there.

"Good afternoon…not the person I was expecting to see. Where's Amelia?"

"She's resting…come back later…"

Dakota looked concerned.

"I heard she was ailing. I came to see if she was feeling better."

"You also heard she's expectant."

Dakota nodded.

"Not in quite those words but yes I did. The whole town will know by this time tomorrow."

Ethan sighed.

"I know…come inside. Rose is making some supper."

Dakota brightened.

"I really like her. She's brought some life to Paradise."

He followed Ethan into the parlor and they both sat down. Dakota looked around the room at the décor.

"Nice place…I always knew Amelia had class and style," he said, "I'd seriously consider giving up my carousing if she looked at me the way she looks at you."

Ethan blinked.

"She's always loved you didn't you know that? She came back here to tell you her news."

"I didn't know that's what she was doing," Ethan said, "She didn't say anything to me about it."

Dakota sighed.

"You were too busy getting ready to marry Missy," he said, "So when was she supposed to tell you?"

Ethan put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do," he said, "I didn't know this would happen to me."

"That you'd be a father…or that you and she would meet up again," Dakota said, "You were in Reno on business not too long ago."

Ethan didn't bother denying it.

"I wonder what Missy is going to say when she gets wind of it."

Ethan hadn't yet thought about that part of it. He was still trying to wrap his head around being a father.

"Of course she knows about Amelia's condition if not the name of the man who's responsible," Dakota said, "Ethan my friend you lead a very complicated life. Mine's gotten me into a lot of trouble sure, but I think I'll take mine over yours…except that Amelia's one very special lady…and I'll tell you if you don't own up to your child, I'll step in."

Ethan looked at him, his eyebrows arched.

"You'll do what?"

Dakota didn't flinch.

"I'll tell everyone that baby's mine…that Amelia and I met up and I'm its father. That baby's going to have a father to claim it. It'd be much better if it were you."

Ethan knew that Dakota meant it by the seriousness of his face, and his eyes. It was a side of his deputy he rarely saw.

"It's my child and I'm going to be its father…and I'll tell Amelia that once she agrees to see me."

Dakota chuckled.

"I'm guessing she's mad at you because of something stupid you said to her without thinking?"

Ethan just stared at him giving him his answer.

"You'd best make up for that and get back on her good side fast," Dakota said, "She needs you Ethan. She's a strong woman, very spirited but she can't do this alone…not in this town."

"I know that…and I'm giving her some time and then she's seeing me whether she likes it or not."

Dakota looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway.

"I heard what you said Dakota," she said, "You're a classy young gentleman if I do say so."

"Thanks Rose…but I know my friend here will do right by Amelia and her child…their child."

Rose nodded.

"I know so too Dakota," she said, "You're staying for supper and I will have no argument from you."

He grinned.

"Yes Ma'am. Better here than at the saloon…I can pass up the poker game for one night."

* * *

Amelia woke up with a start and realized she was lying on the chaise in her living room. Someone had left a pitcher of water and a glass on the table nearby and she poured herself some water and sipped it. She'd been ailing for a few days, she knew that and it caught up with her. That and Ethan confronting her about her condition.

She'd wanted so much to tell him but had been at a loss when she found out about the engagement. She put the glass down and started thinking about what to do now. She wanted him to be there with her now but she realized that he was getting ready to marry another woman. Missy, who would find out soon enough that her husband to be had fathered a child out of wedlock. The rest of the town…it'd turn into one big scandal.

Not what she wanted for her baby. She'd come back to Paradise because she felt like coming home and she wanted Ethan to be there when his child was born…to help her raise it and maybe just maybe they'd find their way back together as their family including the children.

Now it was a mess that would get worse. She needed to prepare for that. Relief filled her that he did know now though she'd been angry and hurt by what he'd said to her. When she told John Taylor she didn't want to see him right now, she meant it…but her feelings about him were so twisted up.

With the truth out there on the table what would she do now?


	39. Chapter 39

They all gathered for supper including Amelia who felt hungry suddenly and had Ethan sitting next to her. Rose had cooked up some rabbit that John Taylor had gotten for her along with vegetables from the garden that she had Dakota fetch.

The younger man regaled the people sitting at the dining room table with tales of some of the adventures he'd had, half that Ethan suspected were true. Amelia didn't say much, she just listened and seemed preoccupied.

She still hadn't forgiven him yet but she let him set next to her which was a start. Rose had been peppering Dakota with questions which he answered.

"Amelia you want any more vegetables?"

She smiled at the deputy.

"I'm fine thank you…the food's quite delicious. I'm feeling much better."

Rose sliced up the rabbit on her plate.

"This is quite tasty especially with the rosemary sauce."

John Taylor beamed.

"It's an old recipe," he said, "It gives it more flavor."

Amelia nodded.

"Indeed it does…you're quite the cook John Taylor."

"Thank you Amelia…

Dinner continued with polite chatter from Amelia to the people who prepared the meal while Ethan listened, eating his own food. He glanced sideways at her, thinking she looked so pretty sitting there, so radiant. He wished they could be alone just the two of them.

Like it'd been in Reno when he'd picked her up and carried her over the threshold into the hotel room as soon as they opened it. She'd been kissing him while he tried not to trip over his feet on his way to the foot of the bed. They had both known what they wanted to do without saying very much. All that time apart…had been the buildup that had been bridged by them meeting up at the party.

He couldn't stop thinking about it right now. She just seemed to focus on her food and commenting on some of the conversation around her.

Rose began to clear the plates and Dakota helped her. John Taylor got up too and said he'd stop by Ethan's ranch.

"Why? What for?"

John Taylor gave Ethan a pointed look.

"I thought you'd want to stay here tonight and make sure Amelia was all right."

Ethan liked that idea a lot. Amelia, not so much. She just stared at John Taylor, her mouth agape.

"Do you think I'd let him after what he said to me?"

Ethan turned towards her.

"Damn straight I'm staying here tonight," he said, "I want to make sure you're doing okay, that you're feeling better."

She put her napkin down on the table.

"I am doing better. I'm doing just fine and hopefully the tea means I won't be sick in the morning."

Ethan put his napkin down too.

"I'm staying here with you and that's final," he said, "John Taylor will drop by the ranch and tell Claire not to expect me. He'll give her any help that she needs."

She looked up at the ceiling.

"Why…why are you making this so difficult?"

"Difficult? You didn't tell me about your…condition. I had to find out about it third or fourth hand and then you faint in the street."

"I was just hot…isn't that right John Taylor?"

The Indian smiled and raised his hands to keep out of it.

"Ethan you thought I was with someone else," she said, "when you know damn well I was with you."

He looked contrite.

"I know that and I'm sorry Amelia…I was just so shocked and I didn't know if you were going to tell me…until it was born or later."

She just stared at him.

"You think I was going to keep it a secret? In a town where there are no secrets? Really Ethan, I'm not the one who has to decide how to tell his fiancée that her groom's going to be a father."

Ethan fell silent and she regretted saying that.

"I'm sorry Ethan…that wasn't fair and it wasn't nice," she said, "I hope that Missy's not too upset. Really this doesn't have to mess up what you have with her at all."

"I'm raising my child and that's all there is to it."

"Did you tell Missy that," she said, "Oh wait, she still doesn't even know about this yet."

He sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to marry her. The wedding's going to be off."

She stood up from the table.

"Oh no you're not. Canceling your wedding. If you love her, you need to marry her. The baby and I will be just fine."

"Amelia…"

"In fact if you spend the night here people will just talk."

"I don't care about that."

She put a hand on a hip.

"Ethan…Missy will hear about it and she…I'm not coming between the two of you."

He just watched as she paced the room not looking very happy. He had to stop her from doing that when she needed to rest.

"Amelia you need to settle down," he said, "You go and get some sleep tonight and I'll sleep on the chaise."

She shook her head.

"If you're going to stay here you can sleep in a spare bedroom. But really I'll be fine. I don't need you here."

"I want to be here. "

She just looked at him reading the earnestness on his face.

"Okay…but just tonight…"

* * *

Ethan went out to do some patrolling with Dakota before returning to Amelia's house for the night. She sat out on the porch in her swing with Rose. She drank the dreaded tea and Rose a glass of wine.

"I don't know if I made the right decision to let him stay…I still don't know what he plans to do."

Rose sipped her wine.

"He staking his claim on you and your child. Really Amelia…you don't see that?"

Amelia shook her head.

"I see that he's got a wedding to prepare for in a month and now this complication and we have to work out some arrangements."

"What if he decided not to marry Missy?"

Amelia looked out onto the deserted street.

"That's not going to happen," she said, "I woke up that morning all alone and he was gone. I knew he'd made his choice."

"But didn't you refuse to go back with him?"

Amelia paused and then nodded.

"I wasn't ready…it's not that I didn't want to at some point but I needed some time just to think about what had just happened. I was going to return to Paradise but I had to work out some things in my head first…and then he just showed up at the party. I couldn't help myself…"

Rose smiled.

"No you couldn't and neither could he. I didn't see either of you until well the next morning."

"I woke up and I wanted to tell him…that I wasn't saying no to him…I just needed a little more time but he was gone."

"Amelia…he's not gone anymore and you need to tell him."

"He's getting married to Missy…He must love her."

Rose shrugged.

"Men get married for all kinds of reason…love is only one of them."

Amelia knew that. After all she wasn't sure that Pierce had ever loved her. But Ethan had only wanted to marry once in his life and it had been because of love. A man like that didn't change did he?

He'd be coming back soon and they'd be left alone to figure it out. She didn't know what to do feeling totally lost.


	40. Chapter 40

Amelia wound up wearing her dressing gown to bed. She went to get some of the tea that John Taylor had left for her and sipped it in the living room. Ethan had come back from patrolling the streets with Dakota and had poured himself some scotch. Rose smiled at him.

"I think I'll have one too," she said, "It's been a long day."

Ethan ran his hand through his hair clearly agreeing with her. She handed him his glass.

"It's not every day a man finds out he's going to be a father."

He sipped his Scotch.

"No it isn't and the way I found out, it shouldn't have happened that way."

"I know Ethan but Amelia's been trying to deal with all this on her own," Rose said, "She had no idea you were engaged to Missy when she came back to tell you."

"I didn't know myself until after I got back from Reno. It happened pretty fast."

Rose smiled.

"It happens that way sometimes. I've been there myself," she said, "Amelia's a smart woman. She'll figure out a way to make this work where it's not going to interfere with your wedding."

"I'm not marrying Missy…my child's going to have my name," he said, "which means I'm marrying Amelia."

Rose arched her brows.

"Have you shared this with Amelia yet?"

He looked down at his glass.

"No…not yet but it's the way it's going to be," he said, "My child's going to have a father raising him or her. I didn't have that growing up myself…I don't want that to happen to any kin of mine."

She smiled.

"I've seen how you take care of your family Ethan and you're a wonderful father. But if you push marriage on Amelia right now…you're just going to push her away."

"That's not my intention. But my child just got called a bastard today and it's not even born yet."

Rose shook her head.

"People can be so cruel," she said, "but Ethan she's been through a lot of stress and she hadn't been feeling well. She needs some time to rest up and not be pressured."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just want the child to have my name as soon as possible. I don't want to pressure her."

Rose shook her head again.

"Just look at you Ethan…you take that attitude with her and she'll kick you right out of her house and she won't let you back in…you know her and how stubborn she can be…and in her mind, she'll be doing it to protect her child."

Ethan looked confused.

"How does shutting me out protect _our _child?"

She sighed.

"Ethan…she's very protective of your child…she has been since she figured out she was with child. The harder you push, the harder she'll push back and you won't win with her. Not against a mother with protective instincts on her side."

He reached for the Scotch bottle for a refill. Damn this was going to be harder than he thought.

"I want to make it easier on her. She's going to be stigmatized in this town and she doesn't deserve that."

"No she doesn't and I'm happy you feel that way," she said, "now you've got to not push against her. She really cares about you a lot more than she'll admit but then you should know that…since she is with child."

Ethan glanced towards the living room.

"I care about her…she didn't want to come back to Paradise with me."

"She wasn't ready," Rose said, "but I think she just needed some time to think about it. She could have changed her mind later on."

Ethan digested that. Rose brightened.

"There's some chocolate cake that Dakota brought over," she said, "Why don't you take a piece to her?"

Ethan smiled.

"She does love Scotty's cake."

Rose went to fetch him a piece of it on a plate.

* * *

Amelia had been sipping the tea that John Taylor left for her and sure enough, she didn't fancy the taste at all. She grimaced as she swallowed it down. But it had made her feel better since she drank her first cup of it.

She heard the door open and saw Ethan walking in carrying a piece of what looked like some of Scotty's chocolate cake on a plate.

"That looks like…"

He saw the wariness on her face but he put the plate on the table in front of her anyway.

"It's Scotty's special recipe."

She smiled at that and picked up a fork to taste it.

"It's delicious thank you…but if you think this is going to soften me up with dessert…it might have worked in the past but things are different."

He sat down in a nearby chair trying not to notice how beautiful she looked in her gown with her curly hair down around her shoulders, framing her face. It looked even better spread out on a pillow but he didn't think he'd win any points mentioning that.

So he agreed with her.

"Things are a lot different," he said, "Starting right now."

"Ethan…"

"You're going to get plenty of rest so after you're done with your dessert, it's off to bed."

She gave him a pointed look.

"I can take care of myself…"

"You want me to carry you upstairs?"

She just stared at him from the chaise. He thought she might say something sharp but instead her mouth curved into a smile.

"You've done that already if I recall," she said, "But I can handle it myself."

His skin flushed that time.

"I know you can but now you're not going to have to…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Does Missy know that you're spending the night here? Does the town know?"

"She's going to find out tomorrow," he said, "The wedding's off."

Amelia stood up from the chaise and just looked at him.

"Ethan…you can't cancel your engagement because of my condition," she said, "I don't want that responsibility. I said we'd work something out."

"Amelia…I'm not walking away from my child."

She sighed.

"No one's asking you to Ethan," she said, "I would never ask you to do that but I'm not going to stop you from marrying the woman you love."

"Amelia…it's my decision."

She shook her head.

"It's not going to happen. We can work this out. I can hire a lawyer to draw papers if you want…but I'm not going to interfere with what you have planned for your life."

He watched as she picked up her dressing gown to walk up the stairs. Damn she could be so stubborn. He knew it wouldn't be a good time to discuss his plans to marry her.

"Ethan if you love her, then you need to be with her simple as that."

"What about you? What about what happened between us in Reno?"

She softened and he knew she remembered what they shared right now. He certainly was thinking about it, how she felt in his arms. The smoothness of her skin against his own, the softness under his fingertips.

"It was very special Ethan and I don't know about you but I'll never regret it," she said, "but you've moved on with your life and I accept that."

She looked like she just wanted to get out of the room. Not what he wanted to see but Rose was right, he had his work cut out for him.

"Good night Ethan…"

She headed up the stairs leaving him in her wake.


	41. Chapter 41

_Amelia held her baby close to her singing softly to her before placing her in the cradle. She stood alone in the room where the baby slept in happiness as she looked down on her child lying there. _

"_Goodnight my sweet child…"_

_She caressed the baby's face, the softness of the skin beneath her fingertips, the unruly curly dark hair and hazel eyes. The infant's eyes closed and she left it to close the window and pull the curtains shut. Then she heard a creaking noise behind her and a baby's cry. _

_She turned to look behind her and saw the empty cradle. Fear bordering on panic filled her as she ran out into the hallway and saw only a shadowy figure at its end, her baby filling the air around her with wailing. She sprinted down the hallway, but with each step she took it seemed to lengthen and grow longer, the shadowy figure further and further ahead of her. _

_The faceless stranger who'd taken her baby and with it, a piece of her soul._

"_No….."_

She woke up with a start staring into darkness and only the sound of her heart beating, the sound of rushing water inside her head met her. She looked around for the cradle where her baby slept then realized there was no baby.

Then she saw a man standing in the doorway wearing only long johns, his hair rumpled. His eyes flashed with concern that laced his voice.

"Amelia what's wrong?"

She pulled her sheet closer to her.

"Nothing…Ethan… I just had a dream."

He walked into the room without waiting to be asked. Her eyes followed him as he approached her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Ethan there's no need…"

"Amelia…you look shook up and you screamed," he said, "I heard it all the way from the other bedroom."

She sighed, her heart beating at a more normal rate.

"I'm sorry…I had a nightmare. But I'm fine and I think we really should just try and go back to sleep…in our separate bedrooms."

He didn't take that as a hint to get up from hers and leave the room. He just looked more concerned.

"What did you dream about that'd make you yell out like that?"

She paused a long moment. He might think it silly if she told him. She didn't understand it now herself but damn, it'd felt so real just moments ago. So had the baby she'd held in her arms, the softness of its skin, and the timbre of its voice. Its eyes…well no need to go into whose eyes they resembled. They matched those of the man now studying her so thoroughly with his own.

"You might think it silly Ethan if I told you."

"I won't…I promise…nothing that scares you like that could be silly."

That comforted her and made her relax. But still…it seemed so personal to talk about with him.

"Just tell me…"

She took a deep breath and released it.

"I dreamt about my baby…I mean our baby…it had your…well anyway. I was holding her…in the dream it was a girl…"

"A girl…"

She nodded.

"I was putting her down in her cradle and then I went to close the windows and heard noises…when I turned around she was gone from the cradle…someone had taken her. Oh it was so awful…I know it's just a dream but I felt…like I'd been ripped apart."

He reached out then with a hand and caressed her cheek, gently. She felt the sensations it sent through her so keenly.

"Ethan…it's okay."

"Amelia…it's not going to happen…I would never let anyone take our baby…I will always protect him or her just like I will you."

She didn't know what to say to that or the resolve in his voice. He meant every word of it…but then he'd always looked out for her even before they'd gotten closer.

"I know you won't…"

He shifted on the bed.

"Now you need to get back to sleep," he said, "John Taylor says you need to get plenty of rest."

She nodded and put her head back on the pillow. Looking down at her he wished he could join her wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him so she'd know she was safe…even in her dreams.

But instead he got up and said goodnight to her and walked back to his own bed.

* * *

Amelia got up and felt a bit sick though not as much as she had been in the mornings. Rose had some of John Taylor's tea ready for her in the kitchen and she sipped it gratefully. It tasted god awful but it seemed to do the trick. She went to go sit in the sun room and enjoy herself since Rose didn't want her help in the kitchen.

Rose just watched her go and then looked up to see Ethan walking in the kitchen.

"Got eggs and toast nearly ready on the table," she said, "Did you sleep well?"

He yawned.

"Slept good…bed was comfortable."

She looked at him knowingly.

"Did Amelia get back to sleep okay?"

He blinked his eyes as she handed him a cup of strong coffee.

"Yes she did…it was just a dream that woke her up."

Rose sighed.

"Yes…dreams are common for women in her condition," she said, "especially anxiety dreams…about losing babies and having them taken from you."

Ethan nodded.

"She dreamed someone stole her baby."

"That's a common theme," Rose said, "but I'm sure you told her she'd have nothing to worry about with you around."

"I did…and I meant it. She and the baby will always be safe no matter what happens."

Rose smiled.

"You're going to be a good father Ethan. I know that about you."

He sipped his coffee.

"She gives me a chance…"

"She will…she just needs to figure out how motherhood works…and you've got some complications."

He sighed.

"I'm not marrying Missy…"

"Does she know that?"

"She will…I heard what she said calling Amelia's baby…our baby a bastard child."

Rose shook her head.

"That's not very nice…but still common."

"I'm going to make sure our child has my name," he said, "as soon as possible."

Rose smiled.

"I hope you let Amelia in on your plan," she said, "but I know she'll not be happy if you push her into it. She had a bad marriage…and she wants to marry a man who she loves and who loves her in return…can't say I blame her for that…"

"I do love her…we almost got married…"

"Ethan…she thinks you're engaged to the woman you love right now."

He paused.

"I don't love Missy."

Rose smiled.

"I know that what you and Amelia have is special but you're going to have to convince her of that…and I'd advise you do that before you bring up how the two of you need to get married…because I guarantee you that if it comes off like an ultimatum, she'll push you away."

Ethan knew that she was right but he was also working on a deadline here. He didn't his child subjected to shame for its birth. So what was he going to do now?


	42. Chapter 42

Amelia felt better and ate some breakfast. Ethan insisted on it after she'd had some of John Taylor's god awful tea. It just seemed to settle her stomach so that she felt up to eating alongside Ethan and Rose.

"You're feeling better?"

Amelia nodded.

"A lot better…I thought I might not be able to but I know I have to eat."

Ethan finished up his eggs.

"Yes you do…so Rose can get you more breakfast."

Amelia just looked at him.

"I'm doing fine Ethan…are you going to be heading to work?"

He ate the last bit of his eggs.

"As soon as I ride back to the ranch to check on the children…"

Amelia smiled.

"They'll be happy to see you."

"I don't know about that," he said, "Claire's pretty strict with them but they have a lot of fun."

Amelia smiled wider.

"Oh Ethan they adore you and you know it," she said, "But thank you for spending the night here."

He picked up his plate to take to the kitchen.

"I'll be back tonight…"

She put a hand up.

"Ethan…I'm fine. We're both fine," she said, "Rose and I were planning to go out to the restaurant to try Scotty's newest dish."

"I heard Dakota talking about it. He's real excited."

Rose nodded.

"I thought about inviting John Taylor but he's spending a couple nights on his mountain…so Ethan why don't you join us instead?"

Amelia shot her friend a pointed look.

"Rose…he's got other things he needs to do like spend time with his fiancée."

Ethan didn't want to think about Missy right now. More than likely she ate this morning at the restaurant discussing with her father the latest plans for Paradise's expansion. He wondered if she missed him at all.

"I'll be there…," he said, "Thank you Rose for the invite."

Amelia didn't respond to him. She didn't want him to think that he had to take care of her every minute of the day. He might be the father of her baby but he was engaged to get married to someone else. She didn't want to get caught in the middle of that…not while living in a small conservative town.

"Amelia…that okay with you?"

She just glanced at him.

"Rose invited you...so if it's fine with her then I have no problem."

Ethan glanced at Rose and then he took his plate to the kitchen. Rose turned her face towards Amelia.

"Amelia…he asked you a question."

"I answered it."

"He wants to spend time with you."

Amelia sighed.

"He's engaged to Missy…he should be spending time with her."

"She's not having his child…"

Amelia paused.

"If I weren't…would he want to spend time with me?"

Rose watched as Amelia picked up her plate and took it to the kitchen just as Ethan returned to the dining area.

He watched her go.

"Ethan…I wouldn't worry. When women are expectant…they have all these feelings inside them that can be overwhelming. It can cause them to do and say some strange things."

Ethan digested that.

"I don't know much about this kind of thing. I'm no expert on women and no nothing on those are with child."

Rose smiled.

"You know Amelia don't you?"

He nodded.

"I sure do…most of the time."

"She's still that woman only she has a baby to think about now."

"So do I…"

Rose smiled.

"It's different for a woman than a man especially one as independent minded as Amelia."

Ethan couldn't deny that described Amelia but she just had to understand that he had every intention of taking care of her and their baby. He'd marry her too but hadn't gotten that far yet. He'd give his child the life that he hadn't gotten while growing up without parents.

The same one he was trying to give his sister's children.

* * *

Missy ran into Dakota at the post office. She'd been picking up some proposals for new businesses in Paradise while he'd been sending out a wire on one of the Wanted posters they had received.

"Hi Missy…"

She smiled at him.

"Hi Dakota…it's a nice morning isn't it?"

"Indeed…I thought I'd run into Ethan by now at the office but he's running late."

Missy shrugged.

"He's probably at the ranch getting the children ready for school."

Dakota wrote his wire out and gave it to Clara who worked today.

"He didn't make it home to the ranch last night," he said, "He was in town."

Missy narrowed her eyes.

"In town? Working? I thought you and Charlie patrolled at night."

"We do…he was staying with Amelia and Rose…"

Missy looked surprised.

"I thought you knew," Dakota continued, "It was just to make sure Amelia was all right after she fainted in the street."

Missy nodded.

"I did hear about that…but what would you expect? She's been keeping a secret from all of us with her delicate condition."

"Oh that…John Taylor gave her some special tea to help her feel better…"

Missy put a hand on her hip.

"So why would Ethan be staying overnight with her?"

Dakota didn't know how to respond to that. There was a lot that Ethan hadn't told his fiancée yet.

"You'll have to talk to him about that. I ate dinner with her and Rose last night and Ethan joined us."

Missy shrugged.

"Maybe he's just worried about her fainting though it's really none of his business…a man shouldn't get involved in the affairs of another woman."

Dakota smiled.

"You'll probably get an answer from him."

"I intend to…but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about…certainly not with him."

She looked up and saw Ethan enter the post office. She smiled at him.

"Ethan…it's so good to see you this morning. I heard you had an interesting night."

Ethan glanced at Dakota who just shrugged.

"Would you mind telling me about it?"

* * *

Amelia felt well enough to sit on the front porch and enjoy the sunshine. Rose had said it'd be good for her but seriously she was just expectant, she didn't feel sick once the morning's passed.

She smiled as she saw Claire approach the stairs and walk up them. She carried the books she used for school.

"Hi Claire…"

"Hi Amelia…the boys are off to school. I thought I'd just stop by and see you."

"How nice of you…."

Claire's face turned serious.

"How are you feeling…I heard that you fainted yesterday."

Word got around town pretty fast.

"I'm feeling much better. Your uncle stayed with me just to make sure I was all right."

Claire digested that.

"I heard that you were…having a child."

Trust Claire to put it more bluntly than most people but Amelia had prepared herself for what she'd tell people.

"Yes…I am but I'm fine and Rose's staying with me."

"That's good…if you need any help I'll do it."

Amelia smiled at the younger woman.

"Thank you but for now I'm doing just fine," she said, "John Taylor left me some tea to help with the malaise."

"That's good…"

They heard some noise and looked up to see a group of women led by Matilda approaching them. Amelia wondered what they were up to now.


	43. Chapter 43

Matilda walked up the steps to where Amelia sat with Claire on her swing. She looked indignant and Millie and Dora and some members of the Church committee were with her.

She smiled at them.

"Good morning…"

Matilda pressed her lips together in a fine line.

"Good morning Amelia…Claire…"

Claire greeted them as well. Amelia braced herself for what she knew would follow.

"What's going on Matilda?"

The older woman shot a look at Claire.

"Perhaps she'd like to excuse herself while we discuss a pressing issue with you."

Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"That's a bit rude don't you think and besides she knows about my…condition."

If that surprised Matilda she didn't show it. But she looked at the other women who looked back uneasily.

"That's what we need to discuss," Matilda said, "Your condition. It's one that you usually see inside a marriage."

Amelia nodded.

"Most of the time yes…but I'm not married and no, I'm not going to remarry Pierce if that's your next question."

Matilda's face grew prissy.

"I wasn't going to ask but he always was a true gentleman."

Amelia wanted to roll her eyes.

"Oh yes…right up to the moment he left me," she said, "Now what was it that you wanted to talk about with me?"

The women looked amongst themselves. Millie smiled.

"About your membership on the Church Committee," she said, "We heard you were interested in attending the meetings."

Amelia shrugged.

"I asked about it but I hadn't decided. I did really great service in the past."

Matilda nodded.

"We know that and it was always appreciated but…"

Amelia caught the drift of it right away.

"You don't want my assistance at your meetings…am I right?"

Matilda and Millie looked at each other.

"Why don't you just say it? That you don't want a woman who's in a delicate condition and without a husband involved in dealing with the town's church."

Matilda cleared her throat.

"Surely you must understand how it looks…it's not personal…really it's not."

Amelia shook her head.

"It looks like you're passing judgment on me when you have no right to do so."

Matilda looked taken aback by her attitude but Amelia felt anger inside of her. How dare they treat her like a pariah because she happened to be with child and didn't have a ring on her finger. She knew she'd have trouble no matter where she settled but she thought she had longer before anyone found out the truth about her.

"Amelia…that's not fair and it's not right for you to say that. It's just that since the committee deals with the church and we have a new minister…"

She'd heard about that but had yet to meet him. He certainly would be an improvement on a certain past minister who'd just been paroled from prison. Amelia hadn't really felt like going to church much after one of Ethan's enemy used the cloth of a minister to get revenge against him.

"So the town has a new minister, that's great…I look forward to meeting him."

Matilda sighed.

"He's not going to want to have a woman who's unmarried and with child working on such a sensitive committee."

Claire spoke up.

"Reverend Brackett seems to be very nice," she said, "I think he'll welcome any assistance that the church can get and Amelia…she's done the most good work. When I wanted to get the church building rebuilt…she wouldn't let me give up. The town didn't seem nearly as concerned about the church then."

Amelia smiled but Matilda just frowned.

"Claire…you're a young girl and how you feel about this…it might not matter much as it might to Rev. Braddock."

"Can't we just ask him first?"

Matilda paused.

"He's not in charge of the committee," she said, "Missy chairs it."

Amelia interjected.

"I don't see her here…or her father for that matter."

Matilda hesitated again looking at the other women first before speaking.

"She's concerned…and Amelia we don't even know if the man responsible for your…delicate condition is going to be around."

"That's my business not yours…or Missy's."

Matilda sighed.

"Well as far as this committee's concerned it is our business…so as of now you won't be allowed to serve on it or attend any meetings."

"I'm being banned from church?"

Matilda shook her head.

"You'll still be able to attend services."

Amelia did roll her eyes.

"Well thank you for that…if I am branded first right?"

Matilda didn't answer.

* * *

Ethan walked into the room where Missy sat at her desk. She just looked at him.

"My father is in a meeting right now if you need to speak with him."

"I need to speak to you," he said, "but I'll tell you tonight…dinner?"

She eyed him carefully.

"Ethan why can't you tell me now?"

He hedged.

"I'd rather wait until tonight…"

She sorted some papers on her desk.

"I have a church committee meeting to attend," she said, "We're discussing the need for more votive candles."

"Amelia will be able to help with that."

She shook her head.

"She's not going to be serving on the committee Ethan. She can't…and you know why."

He paused.

"Yes I've heard…but you can't ban her from a committee for that," he said, "Not after all the work she put into it before you and your father arrived."

Her eyes sharpened.

"Are you defending her? I know you were engaged but I thought that was all in the past."

He chose his words carefully.

"It is…but I still care very much for her and I always will and this isn't right."

"You don't have a say in the matter," she said, "It's up to the committee…Ethan she showed back up in town unmarried and in well, you know she's going to have a child in a matter of months."

"I do know and I'd think the town would be more interested in supporting her than condemning her for it."

She sighed.

"Ethan…you know small towns come with even smaller minds…but they have a point here. A woman with child who's without a husband has no business getting involved in church affairs."

"That's not right…she shouldn't have to pay for it."

"It's just the way things are Ethan…now about dinner tonight, I'll be at the restaurant after the meeting. It'll give us time to catch up since we've both been so busy."

He didn't say anything in response as he left her office. He'd tell her that the wedding was off then and he had his own plan what to do next.


	44. Chapter 44

Rose chuckled as Amelia told her what had happened with Matilda and the church committee.

"What a bunch of busybodies," she said, "Passing judgment on you like that as if they are perfect themselves."

Amelia shrugged.

"It's not quite a Scarlet letter but perhaps they're still working on that."

"Well, there's women like that in every city and town," she said, "Even back in Reno, I ran into them a time or two."

"I've ran into them many times…even when I was married to Pierce. They never thought I was good enough for him. He was always the genteel man and I was some half wild creature who needed the church to reform me."

"Sounds like me…I knew there was a reason we became friends Amelia."

Amelia smiled, placing a hand on her abdomen. It wasn't time to think about changing her wardrobe but that'd change soon enough. Isabelle had promised to help her.

"I'm happy about this. It'd help if the town's people were a little more understanding but I don't need them to be. I just want my child to be happy and healthy."

She sat on the porch swing and pushed it slowly with her feet.

"I didn't expect it. I really didn't. I mean it didn't happen with Pierce so I thought…I don't know what I thought. I just never thought of motherhood."

"It can sneak up on you."

"Yes it sure can…just like love."

Amelia just sat in the swing as it moved back and forth. Rose arched an eyebrow.

"You mean Ethan?"

"I never stopped loving him. I just got scared when he almost died. I spent the whole night with him praying so hard that he'd live. I made all kinds of bargains…I'm good at that and I still thought he'd die for sure."

"But he didn't die…"

"No but that scared me too…because I knew that next time…I might not be so lucky. How many times can you be lucky?"

"I don't know Amelia…but that's true about loving any man…even one who's not a gunslinger or a marshal."

"Yes I know but he attracted old friends who wanted him to help them…old enemies that wanted to build reputations on killing him and…then there were the bounty hunters and professional hitmen."

Rose shook her head.

"You chose yourself a live one to fall in love with."

Amelia leaned back in the swing.

"I know…but he was so different from Pierce…and I think even when Pierce left…it was almost done between us."

"Ethan's going to be a great father…you have to give him a chance."

"I know…he's been very good for the children. It's just that his engagement with Missy makes it complicated. He's getting ready to marry and set up a home with another woman and while I know he'll look after his child…it's not going to be the same."

"Maybe not but you won't be alone."

Amelia just looked at her hands as she kept swinging.

"So here I sit a woman unsuitable to serve on a church committee…"

Rose frowned.

"Did the reverend say you couldn't serve on it?"

Amelia shook her head.

"I doubt he even knows about it. I don't really want to talk to him about the situation. I don't know him that well. He came after I left Paradise."

"Maybe he doesn't think the same way."

"Oh he will…the church here is quite conservative in its roles for women, and all the commandments. I don't think he'll want me near the committee either."

"It doesn't matter. If they don't want an intelligent resourceful woman like you, then it's their loss."

Amelia did agree with that.

* * *

Ethan left and Dakota caught up with him.

"What's this about Amelia being kicked off the Church Committee?"

Ethan looked at his deputy.

"They won't let her serve on it because of her condition."

"They won't let her serve because she's not married…in her condition."

Ethan clenched his jaw.

"That's going to be fixed right quick."

"How you going to do that? You going to marry her because I said, if you don't do it, I will. Now I'm not her first pick I'm sure but she needs to be married to live in this town."

Ethan shook his head.

"The only one who's marrying her is going to be me."

Dakota smiled.

"Now I do like the sound of that but what's Missy going to say about it?"

Ethan sighed.

"She won't like it but my child's having a father."

"How does Amelia feel about it? She answered yes to your proposal yet?"

Ethan paused.

"No…not yet. But I know she will."

Dakota chuckled.

"I thought you knew Amelia real well. She doesn't seem the type to be bossed around."

"I know that."

"I thought men were supposed to court the women first….but I see you've done that part already."

Ethan gave his deputy a pointed look.

"Did you talk to Axelrod and Amos about the new Wanted posters?"

Dakota nodded.

"Mr. Lee, Tiny and Isabelle too. If the Denney gang shows up here, they'll be sure to tell us about it."

Ethan had received a wire from Carson City just this morning on this bunch of bandits. He didn't think they'd show up in Paradise but a marshal could never be too careful.

"Of course Axelrod wants to hire another guard for his store."

"He doesn't need another guard," Ethan said, "We don't even know where Ivan is hiring them from."

"I heard they're all from the railroad company."

"Maybe…but I'd like to check them out to makes sure. I'm not taking Ivan's word for it."

He left Dakota when he got to Amelia's and walked up the steps. She smiled at him and he sat next to her on the swing. Rose sighed.

"I think I'll get supper ready."

She left them alone. Amelia looked at him.

"So you want to stay for supper?"

He paused.

"I can't…I'm meeting Missy at the restaurant."

Amelia nodded.

"Of course…"

"Amelia…"

She smiled.

"Missy's your fiancée. Of course you'll be having supper with her."

He paused.

"I'm telling her the news."

Amelia's eyebrows arched.

"I imagine that'll go over well. It's not the kind of news a bride to be wants to hear."

He paused.

"It's best to do it this way."

She pulled away from him.

"Ethan if you love her and want to marry her, then you should go right ahead," she said, "Our child and I will be just fine."

"Amelia I heard what happened today…"

She waved a hand.

"Oh that…I wouldn't want to serve on a committee filled with such judgmental people anyway."

"You did before…"

She shrugged.

"There's other ways I can serve this town…where my condition won't matter…or having a baby for that matter."

"It's our baby Amelia…"

She touched his face.

"I know but you've got a wedding coming up."

He shook his head.

"I'm not marrying Missy. In fact, I'm calling the whole thing off."

She just stared at him.


	45. Chapter 45

Amelia just looked at Ethan.

"You're going to tell her what?"

He kept his eyes on her face. She looked surprised at his revelation but he meant it. He wasn't going to let her go through this all alone especially in a judgmental town like Paradise. He'd always had a love/hate relationship with this town and some of its people…those like Axelrod and Amos and Hobbs, whoever tried to take over the bank from Amelia. And they'd felt that way towards him. Every other week they were hoping or even plotting to drive him out of town, exile him to some remote corner of the valley or undermine his attempts to keep it safe.

Then the moment they needed his marshaling skills or even him to act the role of the gunslinger, he was the most popular man in town. It gave him whiplash just keeping track of how they changed their mind about whether he was hero or devil's incarnate. He had his share of friends like Scotty, Tiny and of course the woman in front of him but he'd never felt entirely at home here.

But if they tried to do the same to Amelia then they'd have to answer to him. Keeping her off the committee was only a small part, a taste of how bad it could get for her if she had her child…their child out of wedlock. No matter what she might say or think, she had to realize that she'd face ostracism.

She needed the opposite of that right now. She might be her own person. Able to make up her own mind on things but she was also with child and in need of protection in all kinds of ways. He intended to serve that role. If she didn't like it, well she'd learn to adapt soon enough because he wasn't going anywhere.

Beginning right now.

"I mean it Amelia…the wedding's off."

She just stood there mouth agape.

"Ethan that's such a big decision for you to make," she said, "are you sure it's the right one? I told you...I can raise the baby while you're married to Missy."

He shook his head.

"Not going to happen Amelia…I'm going to be right with you…the children will be there too. You're part of the family and I know the children will be excited about getting a new cousin."

She had to smile because she already knew that Claire was looking forward to it. The younger girl had offered to help her if she needed it. But Ethan had proposed to Missy which means that he must have loved her to do so and Amelia didn't want to stand in the middle of that.

"Ethan…you're in love with another woman," she said, "It must be real special to her to share that with you and you should marry her."

"I want to marry you."

That stopped her cold. She just stared at him.

"Ethan…if this is because of the baby…like I told her there are ways we can work it out so that you can have both."

"I have both…you and the baby…"

She shook her head.

"You're engaged Ethan…that means you've picked the woman you want. Right after we…"

She couldn't finish what she would say. She didn't want to bring up what happened in Reno again. He wasn't to blame for that…she'd been unable to commit to returning to Paradise with him. Of course he'd disappeared the next day but she didn't blame him. If it hadn't been for the baby…would they have seen each other again?

She didn't know the answer to that and she didn't want to rehash it with him.

"I can't do this," she said, "I've got to focus on the baby and you've got to figure out how to get married to your fiancée."

She got off the swing and headed back in her house leaving him alone.

* * *

Ethan headed over to where he'd join Missy for dinner to tell her that the engagement was off. Dakota was standing next to Charlie near the saloon.

"So you still dining with your fiancée?"

Ethan shot Dakota a look.

"I'm meeting with her. What we discuss is our business."

His deputy shook his head.

"I knew it. I'm going to have to marry the woman and give her child my name…because you won't do it."

"The wedding's not going to happen."

Dakota looked confused.

"Yours and Missy's or yours and Amelia's? Ethan you leave a very complicated life."

Missy walked up to them and smiled at her fiancé.

"Ethan…I got here just in time," she said, "Dakota is a very corrupting influence on you…but there will be no card playing tonight. Ethan and I will be having dinner."

Dakota looked all innocent.

"Of course you are…but that'll leave more money in the pot for me."

Dakota walked off to join the poker players in the back room of the saloon while Missy fussed with Ethan's lapel.

"My father might be joining us after all. He has an announcement to make."

"I thought it'd be just the two of us."

She shrugged.

"He met with some prospective investors earlier today and hopefully he'll have some good news for us…including about our wedding next month."

Ethan just looked at her.

"I need to talk to you about something in private."

Missy nodded.

"There will be time to that after we talk with my father and listen to what he has to say. I'm so excited Ethan…I think it's about the new hotel."

"Hotel?"

She nodded again.

"It'll be larger than this one and be right across the street," she said, "People have to have a nice place to stay when they come to Paradise. It'll be just perfect."

"What's there to see? Mine's been closed down for over a year and more people are leaving…"

She shook her head.

"That's only a temporary bust. Oh Ethan my father and I, we have such plans and he's lining up some very powerful investors."

Ethan didn't know what to say about that. Sure there had been a concert but that didn't a boom town make on its own.

"We'd better get inside…"

Ivan walked up to them.

"Hello Ethan…just the man I've been wanting to see…"

The three of them walked inside the hotel.


	46. Chapter 46

Ivan sat down at the table with Ethan and Missy. The waiter came and took their orders, which was for the only item on the menu that night.

"I've got the most wonderful news."

Missy looked at her father.

"What is it? Is it the new hotel?"

Ivan nodded, a smile on his face.

"It's that and much more…we might be getting a new concert hall and dance club."

Ethan struggled to wrap his head around the news.

"A what?"

Ivan nodded.

"The ink still has to dry on the documents but we have investors for both."

Missy clapped her hands.

"Oh father how wonderful. When can they break ground for both?"

Ivan sobered up slightly.

"Well there's some…entanglements. But they shouldn't be too much of a concern. In order to build the club, we'll need to buy out one of the business owners."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"Which one?"

Ivan glanced at Missy who nodded.

"It'll be the shop owned by Mr. Lee."

Ethan shook his head.

"We need that shop. Where do you think we get all our guns? Outlaws come into town to rob us and that's where we go to arm up."

Missy sighed.

"Well with the new security team provided by my father and his investors you won't have to do that anymore. We'll build and stock a brand new armory for the guns."

Ethan sighed.

"That still puts a family man with two children out of business. What's he supposed to do to feed and support his family?"

Both Ivan and Missy looked at each other. Missy smiled at him.

"Ethan…he's not one of us…"

"Meaning?"

She paused.

"You know what I mean."

"Because he's Chinese? This is America, supposed to be the land of opportunity for everyone."

Ivan shook his head.

"They passing laws against the Chinese coming in our borders."

Ethan figured that might be because there'd been cracking down on the railroads and mines for exploiting them and their children, treating them badly, paying them off in opium. Living in Paradise and elsewhere, he'd seen most of it himself.

"Mr. Lee is a valuable member of this town."

Ivan sighed.

"That might be but there are other folks who are willing to invest in Paradise…really put it on the map and you can't stand in the way of progress."

Where had Ethan heard that one before? Many a time when some investor or another showed up in town so sure he'd put the town on the map. It never lasted, because it was still a mining town after all. Mine, open and the town grew. Mine closed which was more often these days, people left. It was lucky enough the town hadn't gone ghost like so many others.

Missy turned to her father.

"You going to put together a package for Mr. Lee?"

He nodded.

"It'll be generous. More money than his kind will ever see in America or anywhere else."

Ethan just watched them talk back and forth as if he weren't even there. The food arrived and they all prepared to eat it.

Ivan looked at Missy.

"What about the church? Rev. Brackett said something about new votive candles along the aisles."

She smiled.

"The committee will discuss it this week."

Ethan chimed in.

"Amelia could get them for you and save you money but she's been kicked off the committee."

Missy pressed her lips together in a fine line.

"That's because of her condition. I don't make the rules."

Ivan raised his brows.

"Condition?"

Missy nodded.

"She's in the most delicate of conditions father. Not married or with any man. Not what a committee for the church needs in its membership."

Ivan nodded.

"Makes sense. If a woman can't take care of herself or control herself around a man and gets into that situation, she should face limitations."

Ethan shook his head.

"It's not fair and it hurts the committee."

Ivan disagreed.

"The committee will do just fine without her on it. A woman with loose morals should focus her time in church repenting her sins."

Ethan sighed and put his napkin down.

"Then I should join her in repenting…because I'm the reason she's in such a condition. So if you're going to judge her for it, then you best judge me too."

Missy's mouth dropped.

"Ethan…"

He stood up and looked at them both.

"Good night."

He walked away from both of them.

* * *

Amelia read the book by Dickens, whom she liked especially when she ran out of Jane Austin. She'd drunk some of that god awful tea to help her feel better and settled in her parlor. Rose had turned in early because she had to get up early to meet John Taylor at the lake.

She knew Ethan was meeting with Missy over dinner to talk about ending the engagement and she didn't know how she felt about that. She didn't want to be responsible for wrecking the relationship between the two of them. The engagement had thrown her because of what she and Ethan had shared in Reno.

Her hand fell on her abdomen as she figured that something must have led him to decide to marry the other woman…and so quickly too. Was it her refusal to return to Paradise that had been the catalyst? She just didn't know. But she hadn't been ready to go back with him…she'd been confused by her feelings. She'd never expected to see him so soon and to react like she did and so quickly too. Going back into his arms just seemed so right to do. The night spent with him so perfect.

She hadn't thought of winding up this way but she still didn't regret it. She'd find a way to navigate through it. They both would together whether he married Missy or not.

He'd said that they'd be a family again…the two of them…the three and the children. Only a year ago, she'd fled from that promise. Fear and something more elemental, the need to see the world drove her away. She didn't know what brought her back but it'd been just as powerful.

Suddenly, she heard creaking on the steps and then a knock on the door. She put her book down on the table and went up to answer it, hope in her heart.


	47. Chapter 47

She looked at Ethan as he stood in the doorway.

"I thought you were at the restaurant with your fiancée."

He just looked at her.

"Can I come inside?"

She folded her arms.

"That depends…

"On What?"

She just kept looking at him.

"Well I was reading Dickens and I was enjoying myself," she said, "I didn't realize how much I missed reading a good book in my parlor."

"I told Missy about us."

She felt astonishment fill her. But then she should know that he did as she said he'd do. He never made idle promises or threats.

"You did?"

He nodded.

"I told her I'm the baby's father."

That made her feel happy but she didn't show it.

"So you did and how did Missy react?"

"I didn't stick around long enough to see all of it but she stopped talking."

Amelia knew it hadn't been easy for him but none of this had been easy for her either. Not that she regretted her condition…she found that more and more she wanted to see it play out. She just didn't want to be alone…of course she said she could handle it and she could handle anything but she'd rather have the father with her.

Society dictated it for one thing in the unwritten rules. Being kicked off the Church committee would be the least of it. She could face total ostracism and so could her baby who'd done nothing but exist.

"Ethan…so your wedding's off?"

She finally stepped aside so he could come inside the house.

"Yeah I'd say so," he said, "She wasn't looking happy and her father…"

"Ivan was there?"

He nodded.

"Talking about his plans for Paradise and one of them is to buy Mr. Lee out."

"You mean they offered to buy his store?"

"No, they offered to buy him out to put another business there…one run by someone who's not Chinese."

She frowned.

"Why does that matter? Then of course it matters. The government's been trying to keep them from coming into the country now that the mining and railroad industries got into some trouble for how it treated them including the children."

Ethan and she had seen both. Children forced to work inside the mines under appalling and dangerous conditions and the railroads paying off their Chinese workers in opium to turn them into slaves.

"I'll do whatever I can do to help him," Amelia continued, "I do know some people in other places."

Ethan nodded.

"I will too. They can't force him to sell can they?"

"I don't think so…but they can make it harder for him to stay," she said, "That's more likely…especially since there's some in Paradise already who resent his success."

Ethan knew that as well having to deal with grumbling in some of the old familiar corners. The same folks who gave him trouble from time to time…or tried to run him out of Paradise.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow. It's good to see you."

She smiled at him.

"Good to see you…but…so you and Missy…you're not getting married?"

He shook his head.

"That's what I said."

"Oh…"

She sat down and he sat next to her.

"Why…she called it off?"

"No I did…"

"But you're engaged to her…you must love her Ethan."

He leaned back in his chair.

"I thought I cared about her…and the children they needed a mama. I try my best with them but I can't do that."

She furrowed her brow.

"Ethan you're been great with them," she said, "A lot of men couldn't have done what you have…taking them in like you did."

"I want to raise our child…I want to be its father and provide for it. I want to be the father that I didn't have growing up."

She heard the emotion laced in his voice and she understood it.

"I told you that you'd always be a part of its life Ethan. I'd never stop that…and if you love someone else that's okay too."

"I don't love Missy…I was engaged to her but it wasn't like with us…"

"We didn't work Ethan…no matter how much we tried," Amelia said, "We're just so different."

He gazed at her.

"We worked in Reno…"

She had to smile at that because it'd been true enough.

"Ethan…

"You going to tell me different?"

She shook her head.

"I wouldn't…but it's so complicated. I've been married before and I don't know if I'm as ready as I thought."

"But you're having a baby."

She sighed.

"I know that but I'm still the same person that I was and I just don't feel ready for that kind of life."

* * *

Missy couldn't believe it. The bombshell that Ethan had just dropped on her and her father in the restaurant. It'd been scandalous enough to learn that Amelia had returned to Paradise after an absence expecting a child. That had been shocking but then there likely were some loose morals involved…but this latest news about Ethan being the father.

How had that happened? Amelia and Ethan had been apart for over a year so wouldn't that make it impossible? But then again, maybe Ethan was just being a gentleman and doing the honorable thing as he saw it. He'd loved Amelia once or though he did so maybe this was about stepping into her messy situation and claiming paternity

Yes that had to be it. Ethan couldn't possibly be the father of her unborn child for real. Her father had just shaken his head when Ethan had dropped that news on them.

"I don't think it's what it looks like father."

He sighed.

"I hope not. He would have made a good son-in-law and been very useful at motivating some of these businessmen to take our generous offers on their businesses."

"Like Mr. Lee?"

Her father smiled.

"Beginning with Mr. Lee. There are others on the list too. If we want to revitalize Paradise we have to redo the landscape carefully."

"What if Mr. Lee and the others won't take our offers?"

"If they won't just by asking, we'll find other ways to motivate them."


	48. Chapter 48

Amelia slept fitfully after her discussion about marriage with Ethan and why they wouldn't be getting married soon. Certainly not as soon as he wanted. He'd been engaged to marry Missy after all and there must have been love involved in their relationship and his proposal to her. It'd been her getting pregnant that had changed his mind and his plans for the future.

She didn't want to marry him not that way. Not out of convenience or obligation. She knew she could take care of the baby on her own if she had to do it. She had money and she had a home so that the baby and she could stay in Paradise. Close to the baby's father even if he'd set up a family with someone else. That'd been a workable plan to her. He just didn't seem to like it much.

"Ethan I meant it. I know you mean well but I can't marry you. Not like this…you pledged yourself to another woman and you can't just walk away from that."

"That's not what I'm doing Amelia…I'm walking towards something. You and our child."

She just shook her head.

"I don't think Missy's going to see it that way," she said, "and I won't marry a man who's got feelings for someone else. It's not going to happen."

"Amelia…"

She put a hand up.

"No Ethan…I married Pierce and it wasn't another woman I lost him too. It was something just as powerful…greed and wanting more than he could achieve honestly."

"I'm not him. You should know that by now."

She smiled at him.

"I know that…as sure as I know anything but you've got your life in front of you. You can marry Missy, move her into your household and you can still spend time with the baby."

He shook his head.

"I'm not raising my flesh and blood that way. I didn't have parents growing up with Lucy…and I don't want any child of mine to face that…like we did."

She heard the pain in his voice and never meant to cause any for him. But she didn't want to feel the pain herself of being married to a man who loved someone else. She'd lost Pierce through his allegiance to things like money…along with the rush that she saw come when he'd scammed someone else.

"Ethan…that's not what I'm trying to do. Can't you understand that?"

He just stared at her a long moment.

"No I can't Amelia…because it looks that way to me. I'm not going to be shut out of his or her life."

She felt frustration rush through her just then. Why didn't he understand where she was coming from? She was the woman who'd lost him to another woman even after…she didn't want to think about it anymore. She'd come to terms with his love for Missy and his engagement with her…though it'd been a shock at first. Now what she had to do was think about her baby and do what was best…she could do that without being in a loveless marriage.

"I'm not shutting you out Ethan. I'm just saying you can live your life, get married and still share in our child…isn't that enough?"

He just looked at her again, his eyes fixed on her own.

"No Amelia…it's not and this isn't done yet."

He turned around and walked right out of her living room and her house. She'd watched him go feeling some regret but she'd done the right thing.

But she'd spent most of the night tossing and turning wondering if she'd been right. The bed seemed emptier without him in it holding onto her while she slept. Like…no she wasn't going to go there again because she did, she'd have to remember all of it including their parting conversation. Well, the last words they exchanged before she woke up in the morning and found him gone.

She'd felt so foolish then but she'd chalked it up to them not meant to get back together again. Their courtship and engagement had been stormy enough so that she should have picked up some hints that this was true.

Missy seemed like a woman he didn't fight with at all…more like someone he could build a life with along with the children.

Surely he must know that.

* * *

Ethan tossed and turned all night. Damn Amelia was one of the most stubborn if not the most stubborn women he'd ever met. Before her, the women had been easier to handle. Saloon girls for the most part who seemed more intent in making sure he was happy. He'd spent his time in between gunfights and pursuits of outlaws and fugitives in saloons and the girls there were part of that lifestyle.

But Amelia…she'd challenged him since the day their paths crossed. Not that they'd gotten along very well. They'd argued over the violence he brought to town after one of his many enemies tracked him down and challenged him to a duel out in the middle of the street.

He had to protect himself. Every man had that right and he'd shot the man down soon enough. Next thing he knew when he went to the bank to put earnings in his account, she'd lit into him. Not in a way that was emotional or heated, but calm and matter of factedly.

That hadn't lasted long though after the children arrived. She'd been helping them…and him and then at some point he'd fallen in love with her and he knew that she had with him. Right to the point she left Paradise to get away from him…or the death she anticipated was waiting for him at the wrong end of someone's gun.

Somehow they wound up in the same town again…but this time they were getting married. He'd convince her of that because they now shared a child. That needed both of its parents.

When he left he hadn't folded his hand or given up the fight at all, he was never going to give up. She'd just have to realize that and get with the program that they were going to get married and raise their child together. It'd grow up alongside his niece and nephews in the same household. He knew she must want that on some level but obviously she needed some more convincing…


	49. Chapter 49

Missy ran into Dakota after he left the marshal's office. He tipped his hat to her and she just nodded coolly at him.

"Morning Missy…"

"I'm looking for Ethan," she said, "Have you seen him?"

Dakota smiled.

"Not this morning…he was supposed to sort through the Wanted posters but he hasn't shown up yet."

She looked cross. Dakota thought she'd look prettier than she did if she smiled more often. But Missy wasn't anything if she wasn't cool, calculating and very methodical when it came to working with her father and their business partners to remold Paradise into some bustling boom town…even when there wasn't any boom going on. The mines were still closed from the latest copper poisoning scare…the one that just investigating it had cost one doctor his life.

Things had been awfully slow in town since then. Even with the recent concert…he just couldn't believe that Paradise would become an economic and cultural jewel of Northern California.

"I need to talk with him," she said, "after he dropped that news on me last night."

"News?"

She looked up at him as if unaware she'd said anything out loud.

"Oh…nothing…he just had some interesting news…"

Dakota just looked straight at her.

"You know Amelia's condition don't you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course I do…the whole town knows about it and the disgrace she's brought to it. Imagine being unmarried to a man and…it's unspeakable."

Dakota shook his head.

"Amelia's a fine woman, very honorable and kind and loyal," he said, "one hell of a great shot too. If anyone tries to malign her over this…they will have to answer to me."

Missy's mouth quavered.

"But…"

"I've offered to give the child my name…so if you are going to try to cause any trouble…and I know you won't because you're a very polite, sophisticated lady…well you'll have to answer to me."

Missy just stared at the deputy not believing it.

"I really…you aren't the father…"

Dakota folded his arms.

"I don't have to be…Amelia's not going to be alone and subjected to town gossip…"

"But Ethan…he said he's the father of her…but then he'd say anything to make her feel better."

Dakota smiled again.

"Maybe…but he's always had a soft spot for her."

Missy pursed her lips.

"I just don't believe it. He was engaged to me…and he…I just have to find out if he's claiming it's his doing just to protect her."

Dakota shrugged.

"Not my business. I'll step in and own up to it if he falters. Otherwise it's up to the two of them. I have my own problems."

She smiled.

"What…you lost more money gambling at the tables?"

He shook his head.

"I lost a hand here and there but I'm always ahead of the game. With Ethan out, it's easy pickings."

She sighed.

"I know he's been busy especially since she's been back with her friend. Rose, now there's an odd woman. Spending so much time with that Indian."

Dakota chuckled.

"I saw that. I think John Taylor's finally met his match."

"People will talk…"

"People always talk…about things that don't really matter," Dakota said, "I was a bastard child for a while and I grew up with some of that meanness in some people."

She just looked at him.

"It's not meanness really…there are certain standards…morals that have to exist in society for there to be stability and peace."

Now Dakota laughed.

"Never been much of either in Paradise," he said, "Didn't take me long to figure out and I'm not as smart as some…but I know."

Missy countered him.

"So do I and I wouldn't want it to happen to me. But she should have been more careful…at any rate I need to talk to Ethan and get this all straightened out which means I have to find him."

"He's around. Of course he could be at Amelia's.

Missy just looked at him and walked out of the office, leaving him shaking his head.

* * *

Amelia had opened the door and seen him standing there.

"Ethan…good morning."

He removed his hat.

"Good morning Amelia…just dropping by to check up on you."

She bit back a smile.

"You're just in time. I'm done with breakfast not that I ate very much."

He frowned as she let him walk inside her house.

"You sick?"

She smiled this time.

"A little…the good thing about it is that it's a passing phase. It'll be over and done with soon."

He nodded not sure what to say about that. There were things he didn't understand what it must be like.

"That's good…"

Rose walked in and saw the two of them. She smiled at Ethan.

"Good morning…Amelia and I were going to get some fresh air, would you like to join us?"

Ethan fidgeted with his hat.

"Okay. I got some time before I got to meet Dakota."

Rose smiled at him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

She left and Amelia turned to face Ethan.

"I'm sorry about last night. I just can't do what you asked right now."

He sighed.

"I shouldn't have pushed it…"

She softened.

"I know you're not like Pierce…not at all. It's just that this is a big adjustment for me and adding a marriage on top of it…and you being engaged to another woman."

"I'm not marrying Missy."

"Does she know that?"

He paused and then nodded.

"She knows I'm the baby's father and that I intend to raise it."

Amelia didn't know what that meant exactly…there was so much to still figure out and she didn't want to be rushed.

"Okay but there's still some time."

He nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Lee today…"

Ethan just looked at her.

"Why?"

"He's got to know that they want to take his property from him."

"They're thinking about it Amelia."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Ethan you know with Missy and her father it's going to be more than that."

He sighed.

"Guess I do…I'll go with you. I don't want him to lose his store."

Her mouth formed a determined line.

"He won't…if I have anything to say about it."

He heard that edge in her voice.

"What you planning to do?"

"I don't know yet…but I can't sit around and do nothing Ethan. I do know that. Mr. Lee's always been a valuable member of our community here. He's helped anyone without asking. You know that's true."

"I do…"

She smiled at him as Rose walked back into the room.

"Come on let's go…I heard there's a town meeting over the new theater."

Ethan and Amelia looked at each other.

"I didn't know about that," Amelia said, "but since I'm a bit off the social register at the moment, I'm not surprised."

"I didn't know either."

Rose's eyes sparkled.

"Then let's go and find up what it's all about…"


	50. Chapter 50

Amelia and Ethan walked along with Rose down the main street of Paradise. People milled about doing their business and glanced up at them as they went by. Axelrod was talking to Applegate at his mercantile.

"Good morning gentlemen."

They just muttered some greeting back to Amelia and went back to talking. Okay, so now she was some pariah in Paradise because of her delicate condition. She cleared her throat.

"I heard there was a town meeting on the theater."

The two men looked up at her again. Axelrod nodded grudgingly.

"Ivan and Missy will be giving a presentation on their plans," he said, "They said something about needing to buy up some of the businesses. Not mine of course. But some of the others."

Ethan looked at the two men.

"You mean Mr. Lee's hardware store."

The two men looked at each other and back at them.

"Ivan didn't give any specifics but Mr. Lee's store is awfully close to where the theater is supposed to be."

Ethan set his jaw. He'd known Mr. Lee all the time he'd been in Paradise and Amelia had told him the story of how difficult it'd been for him to set up his store. How much it meant to him, how he'd never give it up, never sell it even under duress.

He'd had to stop a man from the mines from killing Mr. Lee in his own store in broad daylight. That's when Mr. Lee had taken in two little boys who'd worked the mines named Toy and Min who now lived with him.

"You know he won't sell," Ethan said, "Not for a whole ton of money."

Axelrod sighed.

"He might not have a choice Cord. They will offer a price to the businesses and if they don't take it they'll take them to the circuit judge."

Amelia pursed her lips.

"We won't let them do that. They have no right to come in here and coerce business owners into selling. I don't care how many theaters they plan to put in Paradise."

Applegate frowned.

"Now Amelia…they told us we need more…cultural places to attract more people to live here. More families…more businesses."

She shook her head.

"This isn't the way to do it Mr. Applegate. There are other…better ways but the problem is, men like Ivan believe they can just push people aside and call it progress."

Ethan heard the stubborn edge in her voice and knew they were in trouble. Once Amelia got it in her mind to do something, everyone better watch out. She looked at Ethan.

"This can't be legal…I know that in certain cases like with the railroads they can seize property under what's called eminent domain, but a privately owned business…I don't think it can do it."

Ethan sighed.

"They won't have to…if they start threatening people," he said, "Harassing them, promising harm on them if they don't do what they want."

Amelia knew that too as she'd seen it with the mines. She remembered when they'd wanted to buy a bank that wasn't hers to sell but they'd hired a team of attorneys to handle it and offered to pay her anyway.

It seemed they could try anything now whether or not they'd be successful…well she'd see to it that they wouldn't take Mr. Lee's store away from him.

"I'm going to the meeting tonight."

Both men looked at her surprised. Applegate shot her a reproachful look.

"You think that's wise? I mean you being in your delicate condition and all? I mean you don't got a man to take care of you…no husband…"

She pressed her lips in a fine line.

"I don't need one. I can take care of myself. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. I'd worry more about what'll happen if Ivan and Missy make good on their threats against Mr. Lee."

They both looked a little taken aback.

"Amelia…you can't be serious."

"Oh I am Mr. Applegate," she said, "If he needs a lawyer, I'll find him a good one."

Axelrod smirked.

"You? Do you think you can handle it? It might be taking on too much…in your condition."

Ethan stepped forward.

"She won't be doing it alone. Mr. Lee has friends in this town who'll help him."

Axelrod shrugs.

"It won't do any good. You can't stand in the way of progress."

Amelia felt the ire build up inside of her. Rose rested a hand on her shoulder with a smile so Amelia took a deep breath.

"This isn't progress and it's not going to happen," she said, "I'll wire Reno and have the best lawyer here on the next stage."

The two men looked at each other.

"Maybe you'd better focus on getting ready to raise a child on your own in a town that stands behind traditional values."

Amelia's mouth dropped.

Ethan shot him a look.

"Careful that's my child you're talking about," he said, "I think you should be careful what you say from now on."

Axelrod sputtered.

"You…she…I thought you were engaged."

Ethan didn't drop his gaze.

"You thought wrong. Now we're going to be at the meeting tonight. It's a public meeting and everyone's invited."

Axelrod sighed.

"All right but…I don't think it's going to do any good," he said, "Ivan and his investors have big plans for Paradise and no one's going to step in their way."

Amelia countered.

"We'll see about that," she said, "I hope you don't think that my condition has made me a less formidable opponent if it comes to that."

Applegate glanced over at Ethan.

"I can't believe that you are condoning this...I think you'd be more concerned with giving your child your name."

Ethan gritted his teeth and Amelia sighed.

"Mr. Applegate, that's not your business," she said, "I'd be more concerned what's going to happen if Ivan wants your business. You're pretty close to where the music hall is going to be built."

Applegate fell silent clearly not having thought of that.

"You will get pressured to sell if that plan goes through. You should come up with one of your own."

He shrugged.

"If it's good money I'll take it. I don't have plans to stay here the rest of my life."

Ethan glanced at Amelia. After all she'd said that more than once but she'd come back. He knew Applegate was right. He was going to marry Amelia and give their child a name one way or another. She should know he wasn't anything like her last husband.

He just had to come up with a better plan.


	51. Chapter 51

Dakota shook his head. He couldn't believe the gossip spreading around town about how Amelia had gone out in her delicate condition and bossed the merchants around…saying that it was illegal what Ivan and Missy were trying to do to people like Mr. Lee.

Something about hiring a lawyer to ride out from Reno to help those targeted for having their businesses bought out to make room for the new theater. The meeting tonight promised to be a spirited one given that Amelia would be showing up.

Matilda curled her lip in distaste.

"She should really be indoors and not out in public flagrantly advertising her…condition and the lack of a ring on her finger."

Amos shook his head.

"I can't believe it either but we…we couldn't stop her," he said, "That's when Ethan said he was the baby's father."

Matilda sighed.

"I always thought he was a bad influence on her. She was perfectly happy with Pierce Lawson until Ethan came along."

Dakota frowned.

"Wait a minute, hadn't she been abandoned by her husband over two years earlier before Ethan even started courting her?"

Matilda and Amos looked at each other clearly intent on overlooking that detail. Matilda sputtered in response.

"Well I never…Pierce must have had a reason for leaving town so suddenly…"

Dakota chuckled.

"Yeah…he wanted out on his marriage and he proved to be a coward leaving his wife alone to fend for herself. Now Amelia's tough but if a man's going to marry a woman then he should stand by her."

Matilda pursed her lips.

"Now Amelia can be quite…difficult. She's very stubborn and can't be swayed."

Dakota noticed that when it came to certain…topics. But he also knew she was determined to protect her child and raise it, even if the rest of the townspeople had a holier than thou attitude about it. He knew Ethan was certainly man enough to owe up to the responsibilities of fatherhood. He'd taken it on with his sister's children when she passed, so he'd never walk away from his own child. But Dakota had meant it when he said he'd stand up for Amelia if necessary and marry her to give the child his own name.

Ethan had vetoed that plan quickly enough.

"Amelia's given so much to this town," he said, "Frankly I don't know why she's cared enough to pay off ranchers' mortgages and loan money to businessmen without those high interest rates that our former and now deceased banker charged people who did business with him."

Amos waved his hand dismissively.

"Calvin was very much maligned…and misunderstood," he said, "He was here to conduct business not perform acts of charity."

Dakota looked up and saw Missy walking towards him and she looked most unhappy.

"What's going on?"

She frowned.

"My father and I offered Mr. Lee a fair price for his store," she said, "and now Ethan and Amelia are trying to ruin it for us…by stopping him from selling."

Dakota shrugged.

"If the price's fair, he might take it…though now that he's got two sons he might want to have something to leave them."

She snorted.

"A hardware store that sells guns…I hardly think that'll be a fitting legacy for them. But a theater that everyone could enjoy…now that's so much more important. Well, my father and I will just have to make him see reason."

Amos just shook his head in disgust. Dakota cleared his throat.

"Offer him more money. A lot more money and see what happens."

Missy looked as if she found that suggestion repugnant.

"Amelia should be more concerned with finding a father for her child."

Dakota sighed.

"She has one. Ethan's going to provide for his family. He's that kind of man."

Missy shook her head.

"He was supposed to be marrying me. But then he headed off to Reno on business and was obviously busy doing something else."

Dakota smiled.

"Life happens…They were going to find a way to get back together. I don't think either of them would work with anyone else. Amelia didn't and Ethan…he's only been interested in her. It's just one of those rare things that I don't understand…but I can respect it when I see it."

Missy rolled her eyes and Matilda harrumphed.

"Dakota…Pierce was the love of her life…not this rough necked gunslinger."

The deputy marshal looked at Matilda, amused.

"Pierce ran off on her and then tried to steal the money she got for the bank," he said, "Ethan and Amelia work…I don't know how they do it but they do it."

Missy sniffed.

"She must have lured him on…well this is just so unseemly and I don't need it to cloud my vision for this town."

She stomped off and Dakota watched her go and then Matilda give him that look before leaving too. Amos just appeared pained.

"The last thing Paradise needs right now is a scandal…Ethan's brought nothing to this town but trouble…"

* * *

Amelia and Ethan arrived at Mr. Lee's store. He smiled at them inviting them inside where Toy and Min were helping him with inventory. They both had sprouted up in height and filled out after eating good food and playin

g with his own nieces and nephews in the outdoors.

"You look…good…"

She smiled at him.

"It's okay. Yes it's true I am having a baby. Ethan and I will raise him or her. We're just working on some details."

Mr. Lee looked confused but nodded.

"I see…are you here about the notice?"

Amelia nodded.

"I think first of all they're offering you too low a price…"

Mr. Lee folded his arms.

"I'm not selling for any price."

She got that and glanced at Ethan who understood that too. She narrowed her eyes.

"But they've threatened you haven't they? That they'll take your property away if you don't accept their offer."

The owner nodded.

"I'll have three days to sign the sales papers or they'll force me out."

Amelia shook her head.

"They can't do that Mr. Lee. I'm going to wire a lawyer I know who can help you. He's done this kind of property law before."

"I can't afford a lawyer," he said, "I put everything into my store and with two sons to raise now…"

She patted an arm.

"It'll be all right. He might be willing to work something out. He really likes taking on these types of situations."

Mr. Lee nodded slowly and looked at Ethan.

"What the lady said…"

"I can't believe they want to take my store and put up…a theater."

Amelia sighed.

"In some cities a theater can be quite nice but Paradise's not quite ready yet. Besides it shouldn't be done at your expense."

He smiled at them and they said goodbye leaving the store. He held her hand in his own as they walked down the street.

"Amelia…about getting married."

She glanced at him.

"I'm not closing the door on it Ethan…I just want to do much better at it than I did last time."

"Pierce wasn't a good husband."

She squeezed his hand.

"I wasn't a good wife…I was too young when I got married and I wanted to escape my life. Pierce was dashing, lively and filled with adventure. It took me some time to discover his less desirable qualities."

She glanced away.

"I don't want to hurt you Ethan…and I don't want to be hurt."

He stopped and took hold of her other hand drawing her closer to him.

"That's not going to happen," he said, "I think the time apart helped us figure things out."

A smile curved on her face.

"Well we didn't spend all that time apart."

He smiled back.

"No we didn't…tell you what. After we finish the meeting tonight, we'll stop at Scotty for some late supper and we'll talk about it."

She paused and then nodded.

"You've got a deal Ethan."


	52. Chapter 52

The meeting was in an uproar before the first hour was done. The theater began as the hot topic with Ivan and Missy pushing it heavily.

A man named Burl Winston did a presentation on exactly what it'd look like and what it'd do. Missy tried to rally the merchants into liking his plan. It didn't take much work with some of them, like Matilda, Axelrod and Amos.

Of course others like Mr. Lee didn't like it much. They were after his store and he didn't want to sell it. But Amelia had found a way to get a lawyer to help him hold onto it.

"You can't force him or the others to sell," she said, "You're not a mine or a railroad company. You're a private investor."

Ivan didn't look impressed.

"I have my lawyers into it. There might be a loophole in the law."

Amelia didn't think so but she didn't know for sure. She'd have to ask the lawyer.

"We'll see to that."

Others grumbled at her for opposing the plan but she'd been used to that. Matilda sniffed, obviously not happy.

"I can't believe our chance at bringing some culture in this town," she said, "But I'm not surprised."

Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"Not surprised at what?"

Matilda wrinkled her nose.

"That you of all people would try to thwart the efforts of those trying to put Paradise back on the map."

Amelia sighed.

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

Matilda shook her head.

"I mean look at you…you're expectant and you're not married after divorcing a perfectly fine man."

Amelia wanted to roll her eye beyond tired at Matilda's overly romanticized view of her ex-husband who'd left her high and dry after all.

"He's not a fine honorable man. He's a con artist who ran real estate scams among other things."

Matilda sniffed.

"He didn't leave you…with child and scandalizing the entire town."

Amelia just stared at the woman. She knew she was a bit of a busy body and had idealized Pierce and what she shared with him but how could she be so blind?

"It's my business not the towns. It has nothing to do with what's happening in our town or how it's affecting people…like Mr. Lee."

Matilda waved her hand.

"Oh that…he'll just have to do something else…it's not as if he's not being…compensated for his land. A man like him should be thankful…"

Amelia sighed.

"Thankful that he's being undersold on his property…that he's giving up a business he's worked on years of his life. He's got two sons to support now."

Matilda shrugged.

"There are other towns…better suited for him and his sons."

Amelia heard the tone in her voice and knew it'd been used often enough by different people when Mr. Lee first settled here after he'd been unable to work in the mines anymore due to an injury. No one would loan him money for his new business until she talked Pierce into doing it with their bank. She considered it more than giving Mr. Lee a chance, it was a good business decision. The mining town needed a new hardware store.

Mr. Lee had been there when she needed it after Pierce had left her high and dry. He'd been one of the people to check on her to help her feel a little less alone. People like Matilda had tried to make it her fault for driving her husband away.

"He's doing just fine here," she said, "Maybe Paradise just isn't ready for this kind of progress that's going to hit some businessmen unfairly."

Matilda shook her head.

"Maybe you'd better focus on your own problems like having a baby out of wedlock. When you start showing will you still be flouting it about in public?"

Oh Amelia wanted to punch her, use the boxing skills her father had taught her but she just held her ire in check.

Ethan walked up to her and put an arm around her waist.

"Hi Matilda…how are you this evening?"

Matilda looked a bit taken aback.

"Hello Mr. Cord…I was talking to Amelia here about the progress in this town…"

Ethan just looked at her.

"We might have a different idea about progress."

Matilda just flashed them both a look of disapproval and walked away. Both of them nearly started laughing. But he stroked her face thoughtfully instead.

"Amelia, what did she say to you?"

She looked nonchalant.

"About what…about taking Mr. Lee's store? She didn't think it'd be a problem to ruin his life."

Ethan wasn't surprised about that.

"I know how she feels about that but what did she say to you?"

"Same old thing Ethan and I can handle it…and no it doesn't change anything."

He felt frustrated. He understood why she didn't want to run off and get married. Pierce had burned her badly but he wasn't her ex-husband. He loved her and he loved the baby they'd have together…just like the rest of his family.

"They won't give you any peace if we don't get married."

She sighed.

"I know…but I can't…It's not you…it's just that being married the first time…I can't go back there again…I won't…"

She started walking away from him out of the building. He followed her.

"I'm not him…I'd never do what he did to you…"

She stopped and softened.

"I know Ethan but it was so hard even before he left and our marriage was really over. I don't know if…I'm meant to be married. A woman's got no rights when she's a wife, not over property…"

"Amelia I don't work that way," he said, "I'm not going to take anything from you."

"I know…but well there are other things…"

"Like?"

She shook her head.

"Some things I need to work through myself Ethan…and I need some time…"

Ethan saw the look in her eyes and knew she was determined to get her way on this…there was a reason and he didn't fully understand it. But he respected her.

"Okay…but I'm going to take care of you…whether you like it or not Amelia," he said, "Married or not."

She knew he'd get his way on that. As determined as he was to be with her. She knew that deep down inside she knew he wasn't like her husband…but her heart needed some convincing.

Pierce had hurt her more badly than she let on to him or anyone. Yeah she needed some time to work through her past to move on in the present.


	53. Chapter 53

Rose made sure she poured Amelia some tea she prepared on the stove. Amelia drank it slowly. Ethan had seen her to the door and then gone to fix the lock on the backdoor that had been loose.

Right now, choosing not to wait until the morning. Rose shook her head.

"It's good he's fixing it but he's sure determined to prove some kind of point."

Amelia sighed.

"He wants me to marry him…for the baby. But I've been telling him I can't rush into it. I don't know how to be married frankly. Pierce and I…we didn't work."

Rose sat down across from Amelia.

"That was his fault not yours. Some men just never grow up enough to accept the responsibility. I don't think Ethan's like that and you have to worry about him. He loves you, he wants to take care of you and the baby because that's what men like him do."

Amelia nodded.

"I know that part of it but I just…I know Pierce was to blame for a lot of it but not all of it. God, I was so young when I married him, I thought it was one big adventure but it sure wasn't like I thought."

Rose shrugged.

"It's like that for most women I guess. We see it as being one thing, just leaving the families that raised us and it's really something quite different because you're entering another family. In Ethan's case one with four children."

Amelia smiled.

"I love the children. I missed them so much more than I ever thought possible."

"So you're just worried about Ethan?"

Amelia fell silent.

"Not him so much…but marriage itself. Pierce used the legal restrictions on wives including property ownership laws to keep me stuck in it even when he was long gone. It was like being chained to the bank…when I wanted to be free."

"To leave Paradise behind you?"

Amelia shook her head.

"Free to have a choice in it," she said, "whether to stay or go."

"You left and came back?"

Amelia sipped her tea.

"Because I'm with child and I'd never raise him or her away from the father," she said, "I'd never keep Ethan's child away from him. But I just don't know if I'm ready to marry him."

Rose went to pour herself some more tea.

"You know he wants to give his child a name and a home," he said, "Ethan's the kind of man who wants to be there for him or her all the way."

"He will be whatever I decide."

Rose smiled.

"He wants you too…and I don't think he's willing to compromise on that."

Amelia smiled.

"I want him too but I want to be my own person and I couldn't be married to Pierce."

Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Did Ethan put any restrictions on you if you married him?"

"Oh no…not at all," Amelia said, "Ethan's never been that way. He's never wanted to take anything from me."

Rose sighed.

"Well then what's the problem Amelia? He loves you, you love him and you need him especially right now. The town's vilifying you for being an unmarried woman with child and it's not going to get better."

"I know…but the town's gone crazy anyway. I'm more worried about Mr. Lee and his store. Missy and her father are going to try to take it away from him…"

"Not if I can help it."

They looked behind them and saw Ethan. Amelia nodded.

"I won't let anything happen either…"

"Amelia," he said, "You're going to take it easy."

She put a hand on her hip.

"Says who? Ethan I'm perfectly fine and I can help Mr. Lee, I'm going to do it."

"The meeting tired you out. Look at you, you can barely stay awake."

She just looked at him.

"I am perfectly fine," Amelia said, "I can take care of myself."

"You don't have to Amelia…"

She did feel tired and her feet felt sore but she didn't feel like bothering anyone with that.

"I'm heading to bed after my tea I promise."

A smile curved on his mouth hearing her stubbornness.

"You need some sleep. I'll stay here a while longer and make sure you do as you promised."

"Ethan there's no need…"

"I'm staying…"

Rose chuckled.

"I can see that's settled. Amelia you just have to accept that he's going to hold you to it."

Amelia sighed.

"I can see that."

She sipped her tea thinking about what to do to help Mr. Lee. He'd done so much for all of them including Ethan and her. She'd never leave him to fend for himself against the likes of Missy and her father.

"When you're done, off to bed you go."

She sighed, folding her arms.

"I can handle myself….and our baby. You should head on home to the children."

He stood his ground.

"After you head on off to bed…"

She looked at him bemused.

"If we hadn't shared one in Reno…we wouldn't be here right now debating this."

He smiled.

"Don't even complain about one of the most memorable nights of my life."

She pursed her lips.

"Really? I thought it was pretty special too. I really didn't know this would happen."

He looked directly at her unwavering.

"I'm happy it did…"

He glanced at Rose who just arched her brows.

"I seem to recall you were too at the time."

Her cheeks flushed.

"Yes…I was very happy to see you again."

"I know that Amelia…by the way you acted that night."

She felt her skin prickle.

"Oh…that…"

"Yes that…"

Rose watched them amused as the two bantered hoping they'd both figure it out together.


End file.
